Hato in a Fruits Basket
by YukiMatsuzaka411
Summary: Tohru and Yuki have left the Sohmas' and the family is in a mess again. Kyo has failed high school and must repeat the last grade without Tohru until a mysterious girl appears. Could she be the person to break the Sohma curse? COMPLETED
1. The Assassin

Hello!!! This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic, but not my first fanfic!!! I've got an Inuyasha one, but it's not on fanfiction.net. Please read and review, I'm open to suggestions!!!!!!!!!!! Well, here's the fic!!!!! Just for your info, hato means dove in Japanese. In a few chapters, this will all become clear if you read the fic.  
  
Chapter 1- The Assassin  
  
Kyo slowly opened his eyes to a room flooded with sunlight. He yawned and slowly struggled out of bead scratching his back. As he was walking into the kitchen, he saw Shigure picking up the phone. Kyo groggily asked Shigure, 

"Please don't say yes... are we having take-out again for breakfast?" Shigure then replied very annoyed, "Then I won't tell you." Kyo groaned and sat down in a chair that was free from the mess of the kitchen. He slammed his head on a free spot on the table and started to sleep again. Shigure sat down beside Kyo and shook him awake. While Kyo slowly sat up, Shigure looked at the table and smiled saying, 

"Remember when our flower was here? Right now there would be food on this table and this house wouldn't be so dirty. Too bad she had to move into the dorm in Tokyo University. At least Yuki is with her. Still, her mother would've been proud of her." This time, Kyo was wide awake and he yelled at Shigure,

"Listen, right now, I'm not all for a flashback, so shut your stupid mouth!!!" Shigure looked at Kyo very surprised and said, 

"Woah!!! Calm down!!! Just because your stupid doesn't mean you have to get mad at me (Kyo failed the final exam in his last year of high school, so he has to repeat the grade.)!!! Now take a bath before you scare away the delivery boy with you smell." Amazingly, Kyo didn't argue. Instead, he followed Shigure's orders and went and took a shower. 

When Kyo came back all clean and fresh and in his high school uniform, the take-out had arrived and Shigure was attacking it with his chopsticks. Before the food was all gone, Kyo grabbed a pair of clean chopsticks and grabbed some food. Kyo then went to school shoving the chopsticks in the sink that was filled to the brim with dirty and smelly dishes. 

Since Yuki didn't go to the school anymore, Kyo was the next reigning "Prince" and he really didn't like his title. Girls would constantly follow him and they would try to get him to ask one of them out. (He usually said "No" to all of them.) It was almost the end of autumn and that meant the beginning of winter and the eventual New Year celebration. Everyone was still talking about how Yuki and Tohru were great together last year and their idea. Kyo, of course, was mad about it and didn't really want to talk about it either.

School was finally over and Kyo started to walk back home grumpier than he was in the morning. He tossed his backpack to the side and walked to the living room yelling, 

"Shigure!!!!! Where's the food?!!? I'm hungry and school was crap!!!" Shigure didn't answer making Kyo very suspicious. He walked to the kitchen and his room, but he didn't find Shigure there either. 

Then Kyo went to his room and saw someone that surprised him. It was a girl and she was holding Shigure prisoner by holding a ninja star to his throat. She whipped her head around and smiled at Kyo very menacingly. She looked about the same age as Kyo with long dark raven hair that she partially put up with a bow leaving the rest floating behind her. She wore a short shirt that was a blood red and over top of it, she wore a black translucent floaty shirt that had three large holes on the graceful sleeves slightly exposing her arms and her shoulders. She also wore short pleated skirt that was actually two skirts sewn together, one part was the blood red underskirt and the other part was the slightly longer black sparkly part. She sported slightly tall black boots that had small heel and a belt that had a pouch and a katana that was held under the belt. Most of all, Kyo noticed the necklace she had on, it was a bright red gem with an angel-like wing on the right side of the gem while the other side had a dragon-like wing folded over top of the jewel. She smiled at Kyo again and she dropped the ninja star and stared at Kyo asking him, 

"You're a Sohma too aren't you?" Kyo slowly nodded back and the girl walked towards him. She spoke again this time more seriously with her bright green eyes piercing Kyo's flesh, 

"I've been hired to kill you and all of the Sohma's." Kyo looked at the girl very amused and said,

"Is that so? Well, I would like to know your name." The girl was suprised at first, but she replied,

"My name is Hitoshi Kawakami and I know your supposed secret." Kyo was startled, but he asked Hitoshi,

"Is that so? Well what is the secret?" Hitoshi wasn't amused, but she replied anyway,

"If you are hugged by a member of the opposite gender that is outside of the inner family, you will transform into one of the symbols from the Chinese Zodiac. Except there is one person who transforms into the cat. Shall we find out if it's you or not?" Kyo wasn't happy about this. He backed away from the slowly advancing Hitoshi. She spoke to him gently while drawing her katana,

"Come on now!! I don't bite!" She then drew out her sword completley and was poised ready to attack. Kyo stood staring at Hitoshi who smiled and said narrowing her eyes,

"I hope that you enjoy your last few minutes as a human being."


	2. Transformation and Slavery

Bonjour mes amies!!!! (Hello my friends in French.) Apres mes deviors, J'ai fini Lecon 2 pour ma fanfic!!! (After my homework, I finished Chapter 2 for my fanfic!!!) I hope that you all enjoy it!!!!  
  
Chapter 2- Transformation and Slavery  
  
Hitoshi had drawn out her katana and she was pointing it straight at Kyo's chest. Meanwhile, Shigure was staring at the whole scene worried about Kyo and wondering if he could survive after Hitoshi killed Kyo. Kyo was staring at the blade and at Hitoshi waiting for her to make a move. Suddenly Kyo tired to run away from the girl, but Hitoshi was too quick for him. As he was running, she flipped in midair and landed in front of Kyo again with her drawn blade. Kyo was obviously surprised as he was trying to back away from the slowly advancing Hitoshi. Hitoshi was obviously very amused at his surprise and said,

"I'm not like any ordinary girl. Just for my info, what is your name?" Kyo stammered back,

"K...K...Kyo Sohma." "I like that name! It's a shame that you won't be able to use it for a long time. How would you like to die? Slowly and painfully, or quick and bloody? The choice is yours,"

said Hitoshi whose voice was dripping with pure delight. Kyo looked at Hitoshi very frightened, but managed to stay calm and say,

"O.K. First off, I think that this is unfair that you get to use a katana and all I get are my bare hands. I think that a fair fight is in order. If I lose, then you can kill all of the Sohmas, but if I win, then you will leave the Sohmas alone and not tell anyone out secret. Deal?"

Hitoshi paused for a minute and thought. After what seemed like years to Kyo, Hitoshi took out the sheath from her belt, sheathed the sword and tossed it aside. She then looked at Kyo bowed and said,

"Well, I guess I can't deny a dead boy's last wishes. You've got yourself a deal."

Kyo smiled and ran at Hitoshi and tired to punch her. Instead, Hitoshi grabbed the fist and kicked him in the stomach. Kyo groaned and fell down crouching and grabbing his stomach. Hitoshi laughed and squatted in front of Kyo saying, "Now why didn't you let me kill you sooner? I could've saved you the pain and humiliation."

Kyo let out a faint reply, "That's what you think."

As quick as a hawk, Kyo grabbed Hitoshi's neck, brought her to the ground and pinned her down forcefully. He looked at her with pure bliss as she frantically gasped for breath trying to pry Kyo's fingers away from her throat, but just as quickly as Kyo had pinned her down, Hitoshi kicked him yet again in the stomach, got up and spun around kicking him again. Kyo didn't fall down this time, instead he was standing, but you could tell that he was in pain by the way he grimaced every time he breathed. Hitoshi poised her hands and was breathing very heavily. She smiled yet again and said, "Hey, you're pretty good."

"You're not that bad either,"

replied Kyo. "I guess that I'm gonna have to be a little bit more careful with you,"

said Hitoshi flicking her hair away from her face. After that conversation, the two went back to fighting. As Shigure watched, he noticed that both of them were evenly matched and there was no possible way that one of them could win out of the two. Soon, Hitoshi realized that she was evenly matched to Kyo and she was a little worried. After a few more minutes of fighting, Hitoshi disappeared from the battlefield and reappeared behind Kyo. Wincing as though she was in pain, she wrapped her arms around Kyo hugging him. Only at the last minute did Kyo realize this, but when he did, there was a poof and he was the cat from the zodiac. Kyo looked around for Hitoshi, but instead he found a perfectly white bird pecking at his head with pure madness. Shigure watched as a sweat drop formed at the top of his head, and as Kyo ran like a madman trying to get the bird off his head. Finally, Kyo changed back into his normal self, but he collapsed and was stunned for a few minutes. When he gained back his ground he looked on his back to see what had made him collapse and to his horror, he found a naked, stunned Hitoshi! When Hitoshi gained her consciousness again, she realized that Kyo was staring at her, but it took her a while to realize that Kyo and her were naked. She screamed like a murder victim and slapped Kyo across the face yelling,

"YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!! GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!!!!!!!" She scooted to her clothes and while putting them on, she realized that Shigure was having a laughing fit and he was rolling all over the floor. After her clothes were secure, she went over to Shigure and kicked him in the head. Shigure fell to the ground and came back up with a giant bruise that he nurtured while he cried like a baby. Hitoshi looked at him very annoyed until Kyo came up, fully dressed, and tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped her head around and blushed fiercely along with Kyo who nervously asked her,

"Uuummm.... So what's the deal with the whole bird thing?" Hitoshi looked down blushing, but she began her story anyway.

"As you from my name that my family is the Kawakami family. Well, legend says that a special individual from the Kawakami family every one hundred years will be possessed by a vengeful spirit, sort of like the Sohma family, except this individual will change into some sort of bird when they are hugged. I changed into a dove as you already remember. I think the person who had the same curse as me a century was a peacock. I'm not sure.... Anyway, back to the point. Also legend says that there was a great massacre of the Kawakami family and the Sohma's were responsible. For revenge, the Kawakami has trained for years to assassinate the family, but none have been successful. My sensei said that I was the one to change the Sohma forever. She said that I would succeed. I asked what exactly she meant to succeed at something, but she just sent me off. Now, since I have weakened you significantly, Kyo, I think that it is time to finish you off."

She stopped her story and took out two ninja stars from the pouch on her belt and held them in both hands with two fingers. She spun them around for a second, narrowed her bright green eyes at Kyo, and got ready to throw the stars straight through his body. Just as Hitoshi was about to fling the stars, Shigure mischievously said,

"That wouldn't be very wise of you to do something like that."

Hitoshi stopped, enraged. She spun around and in the blink of an eye, she had thrown the ninja stars, one on each side of Shigure's face. She stormed towards him and yelled in his face,

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!!!!? WHAT DOES YOUR STUPID FREAKING MOUTH HAVE TO SAY TO ME YOU BITCH!!"

Shigure calmly replied,

"Now that wasn't very nice. Let's try that again."

Hitoshi was still enraged with her green eyes fuming, but she soon calmed down and said,

"Why did you stop me Shigure-san?" Shigure smiled wickedly and said,

"That's better. Now where was I? Oh yes, if you kill Kyo, I might slip out your secret by accident." Hitoshi looked at Shigure very surprised, but she replied back,

"How could you? You'd be dead by then."

Shigure shook his head and spoke to Hitoshi,

"Shame on you. Didn't your family tell you that my house is near most of all of the Sohma houses? I just have to scream really loud, and they'd be here."

Hitoshi was shocked. She stood seemingly still, but in her mind, she was shivering in fear. She slowly put her head down and murmured,

"What do I have to do?" Shigure looked very happy and said,

"That's what I'd like to hear! First of all, hand me all of your weapons. Kyo, you better help me with this."

Shigure put out his hand and Hitoshi took off her belt and stood still. Kyo poked Hitoshi who growled back at him. She reached into the waistband of her skirt and concealed beneath the folds of the skirt, was a dagger. Kyo kept on poking her and Hitoshi kept on pulling out weapons for almost an hour. By that time, Shigure's hand was too weak and he had to put the stuff on the floor. This time Hitoshi stood still and angrily said,

"You've taken all of my weapons. Are you happy?" Shigure replied,

"No. Second, you will clean this house and make dinner for all of us. Understood?"

Hitoshi looked alarmed for a minute, but she nodded in reply. Shigure smiled again and finally said,

"Last but not least, you will be attending Kyo's high school. I want you to pass the exam and you will be in same grade as him."

Kyo and Hitoshi both dropped their jaws in unison. First Hitoshi said,

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH THIS HENTAI?!!!!!!?" Then Kyo replied,

"I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH AN ASSASSIN WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT?!!!!!!?"

"What do you mean "I don't know how to fight?" I was totally kicking your ass ,loser!!!!!!"

"HA!!!!!! That's a real laugh!! I was choking you!!!!"

"Might I add that I kicked you in the stomach twice in at row?!!!!? IN YOUR FACE BITCH!!!!"

The argument continued on and on and Shigure watched with a smile on his face. He gently said amongst the cursing and yelling,

"I think that this place will be home again."

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm so glad that people actually enjoy my story!!! I made and extra long chapter out of pure happiness!!! Please give me more reviews!!! I'm still open to suggestions!!!

Until next chapter, this is YukiMatsuzaka411 signing off!!!!


	3. Suprises

I have finished with great difficulty and less amounts to do my homework, this chapter. I hope that all of you will enjoy it even though I wrote it really fast. Another thing, I'm trying to make this as Japanese as possible with my manga knowledge. If there is something wrong with a way I say something, it will be explained in the Author's Notes in the end of the chapter or you can send me a review. Now... for the story!!  
  
Chapter 3- Surprises  
  
Kyo woke up as usual by scratching his orange mess of hair and slouching out of bed. He stepped into the kitchen expecting to see Shigure ordering take-out. Instead, he saw an annoyed Hitoshi dressed up in a frilly apron with her long black hair pulled back into a sleek braid with her bangs still framing her face. No matter how much he denied it to himself, Kyo actually thought Hitoshi looked nice. Hitoshi turned around and looked at Kyo very annoyed and said,

"Well, if it isn't the jackass. Sit down and eat if you don't want to starve."

Kyo stormed up to Hitoshi and opened his mouth to say something, but Hitoshi shoved his chopsticks in his mouth, kicked him to his chair and brought him his breakfast. After prying the chopsticks from the back of his throat, he looked around the kitchen observing its size and cleanliness. He then moved his eyes to Hitoshi who was washing the dishes and paused for a minute. When he realized what he was doing, he shook his head and moved to his breakfast. At first, he only ate a little bit, but he ate bigger and bigger servings since it was so good. As he was beginning his feeding frenzy, Hitoshi looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was enjoying it. She turned around holding a soapy dish and looked very surprised yet happy. Kyo had just shoved a giant helping into his mouth and saw that Hitoshi was looking at him. They stared at each other for a minute until Kyo spit out the food and started to pretend that he was choking. Hitoshi narrowed her eyes and threw the soapy dish at Kyo, which hit him right on the nose knocking him off of his chair. Shigure stepped inside and saw the stunned Kyo. He stared at Kyo for a minute and asked Hitoshi,

"Hitoshi-chan, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

Hitoshi turned around and looked surprised saying, "You're right!!! Do I have to wake up Kyo-chan for school? Please say no!"

Shigure looked at Hitoshi annoyed, "Yes, you have to wake up Kyo-kun, but I'll let you call him Kyo-chan though."

Hitoshi groaned and walked over the seemingly dead body of Kyo. She kicked him with the tip of her foot saying, "Hey, loser. Time to go to school."

Since he wouldn't respond, she brought her face down till it was a few centimeters away from his and waited. Finally Kyo slowly opened his eyes and found that pair of green eyes were staring back at him. He started to panic until Hitoshi put her hand over his face saying, "Don't worry Kyo-chan. I won't beat you up since Shigure-san told me I couldn't."

Kyo got up and said very upset as Hitoshi was walking towards her room,

"What do you mean by that you could beat me up? And why are you calling me Kyo-chan?"

Hitoshi answered just as she had entered her room,

"Cause it fits you perfectly. Kyo-chan... it just rolls of the tongue doesn't it?"

She then slammed the door in Kyo's face before he could start to argue. Giving up, he walked to his room and got in his high school uniform. By the time he'd gotten ready, Hitoshi was already waiting for him to come. As he walked up to the front of the house, he noticed Hitoshi in the uniform. Somehow, the way that she wore it and the way she carried it made it seem special and different to Kyo although later he wouldn't admit it. Hitoshi waved goodbye to Shigure who was eating away at Hitoshi's breakfast. Then both Kyo and Hitoshi stepped out of the house. At first, things were very quiet and broody. Then Hitoshi exclaimed in anger,

"Gaaah!!!! I hate this uniform!! They didn't have any longer skirt sizes cause I applied too late and I got stuck with a Sailor Moon skirt!!"

Kyo laughed and pointed his finger at Hitoshi saying,

"Maybe you should gather a bunch of idiots like yourself and go and fight evil!!"

Hitoshi just stared at Kyo as though she was going to zap him with poison waves like Hana-chan. Kyo realized this and stopped laughing, but Hitoshi wouldn't stop her death stare making Kyo feel very insecure. It became quiet again until this time Kyo spoke up,

"Hey, how did you get into school so early? I mean Shigure-san only told you yesterday that you had to go to my school (Which is torture by the way)."

Hitoshi looked at Kyo very amused and said,

"You mean day before yesterday. You fell asleep for one whole day. Shigure-san made me take care of you. I should've stabbed you, but then my secret would be out. Yesterday, Shigure-san took me out and got me tested and I got in with my bad luck."

Kyo looked down for a minute until Hitoshi tapped him on the shoulder whispering,

"Did you see that group of girls that were darting back and forth in front?"

Kyo squinted his eyes and saw what Hitoshi was talking about. In fact, the girls were from Kyo's school and they were watching Hitoshi and Kyo. Kyo sighed and said very annoyed,

"They're always like that, it's like I have my own fan-club."

Hitoshi laughed and pointed at him saying,

"YOU?!!? You have your own fan-club?!!!!!? HA!!!!!!!! If you have a fan- club then a dead fly is really attractive!! YOU, KYO-CHAN HAVE A FAN- CLUB?!!!!? HA!!!!!!!"

Kyo growled at Hitoshi who was laughing her head off. They were quiet the rest of the way with Hitoshi's loud laughter sometimes breaking the silence. When they got to the school, three girls stepped in front of them. They were all covered with leaves and tree branches; it took Hitoshi only a few seconds to realize that these were the girls that were stalking her. Kyo slouched down looking at the floor as the one of the girls said,

"Hello. I believe that you are new to this school and I think you need a proper introduction. My name is Wakamikya Katsuko."

Another girl stepped out and said,

"I'm Natsuki Yumiko."

"And I'm Takahashi Oishi."

They all looked at Hitoshi, who smiled at them and said,

"Hello, my name is Kawakami..."

Hitoshi was interrupted by Yumiko,

"You might be our senpai, but that gives you no right to steal Kyo-kun from us."

"Yes!! We love him and you have absolutely no authority to steal him from us, Understood?"

As Kyo's fan club finished their lecture, Hitoshi was trying to hold back her laughter as Kyo stared at her like he was about to hit her. Eventually, Hitoshi couldn't hold back the laughter, so she burst out laughing. She grabbed her stomach and gasped for breath. Eventually she managed to say,

"Me?!!!? Steal your Kyo-chan?!!!? You can have him for all you care!!!! I just can't believe that you actually like this idiot!!!! HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The fan club walked away ashamed and scared of what Hitoshi was going to do. She was still laughing on the floor when the annoyed Kyo tapped her on the shoulder saying,

"Did Shigure-san tell you about Akito-san?"

Hitoshi stopped laughing realizing that Kyo was being serious. She flatly told him,

"No, he didn't. Why are you asking?"

Kyo was about to tell her until he realized that there were a bunch of fourth year students crowded around them whispering about Hitoshi and Kyo. Kyo got very annoyed and grabbed Hitoshi by the hand and took her to an empty classroom. Hitoshi was very embarrassed and was blushing madly along with Kyo. When they reached the classroom Kyo began.

"Akito-san is the head of all of the cursed Sohma's. We have to everything he says and does, and if he doesn't agree with you knowing about our secret, he might have your memories erased. It doesn't matter if you try to keep the secret. He will erase your memories if he wants to. I just wanted you to know that."

Hitoshi was very quiet, yet she was smiling like a maniac. She softly whispered,

"Tsk, tsk. You Sohmas don't understand do you?"

Kyo looked at Hitoshi with a questioned look on his face until she snapped her head around and pinned Kyo to the ground firmly with her hand tightly around his neck. As he was struggling to breathe Hitoshi spoke with a soft yet deadly voice,

"My memory cannot be erased by some stupid Sohma. There is more to me that you have yet to understand Kyo Sohma."

She tightened her grip around his neck and her eyes changed from their usual green to a bright red. She glared at Kyo struggling and laughed a frightful laugh. Suddenly, Hitoshi stopped laughing and her eyes changed from red back to green again. The grip on Kyo's neck loosened and Kyo took the opportunity to break free of Hitoshi's hand. As he was rubbing the bruise that was on his neck, he noticed that Hitoshi was grabbing her stomach and coughing madly. She wouldn't stop coughing until she collapsed on the floor gasping. Kyo stood up and look at Hitoshi asking her,

"What the hell was that for?"

Hitoshi didn't answer. She was still trying to regain her breath when Kyo asked again this time yelling,

"Hey you loser!!! What was that for?!!!? I'm asking you bitch!!!"

This time Hitoshi didn't just sit down. She ran up to Kyo and punched him in the nose. As he was holding a bloody nose. Hitoshi glared down at him with green eyes filled with rage. Suddenly, her eyes changed, they were no longer angry, but frightened. Kyo walked up to her, but Hitoshi yelled,

"Just leave me alone!!"

She grabbed her things and ran away. Kyo looked out from the classroom (holding his nose of course) and saw Hitoshi holding her hand up to her tear filled eyes.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Well, this is the part where I'm supposed to explain everything. I'll start with Kyo-chan. First off, chan and kun are used with friends and people that you know. (You wouldn't call your mom chan though because it doesn't show respect. You would use san. All of these endings symbolize respect.) Chan is used for girls and kun is used for guys. I used Kyo-chan cause Hitoshi thinks that he fights like a weak girl, so hence Kyo-chan. Also, for Kyo's fan club, I used the traditional way that the Japanese use to introduce themselves. Last name then first name. I meant to do that to Hitoshi's name, but I was too lazy to do explain. I used Western format for the choking scene cause she knows him. Also, for Kyo's fan club, if you notice, all their first names spell KYO. I did that on purpose, isn't that kawaii? Also, the reason that the fan club members know that Hitoshi is in a higher class (Japanese use senpai for older co- workers or classmates.) is because I noticed in the manga, the third-year students had a different uniform from the first-year students. (The fan club members are second year students. Kyo and Hitoshi are fourth year students.) I have a correction to the first chapter. The school is actually having a CULTURE FESTIVAL not a NEW YEAR'S CELEBRATION. I'm sorry; I'll try to edit that, but I don't think it'll allow it. I have a question for all of you readers out there, do you have any idea what a prefecture in Japan is? I know an example of one. (Fukushima Prefecture which was originally Aizu during the Bakumatsu. Read Rouroni Kenshin and you'll understand what I mean.) I just wanted to know. Well, until Chapter 4, see ya!!!!  
  
YukiMatsuzaka411


	4. The Visit

After that long, weird chapter, I've tried a not so weird and scary chapter, but there are still some weird scenes in this one too. I can't guarantee that this chapter won't have weird moments, but it'll be better than the last one. (Maybe, again, this isn't a guarantee.)  
  
Chapter 4: The Visit  
  
It had been a week now when Hitoshi had come to school. She was becoming very popular and was coming to be known as the "Princess" of the school. At school, she acted very nice and polite, but around Kyo, she acted like she was about to kill him (Which she almost does on a regular basis). In fact, Hitoshi was so popular, she had her own fan club filled with cute guys worshipping her everyday. Sometimes, Kyo's fan club and Hitoshi's fan club fought over whom should rule the school. Hitoshi and Kyo usually broke up the fights with smiles on their faces, but anger in their minds. The Culture Festival was now only five days away, but still, the third year class hadn't come up with anything yet. Hitoshi stayed back with Kyo and watched as their fan clubs fought each other in deciding whether Hitoshi's idea was the best or whether Kyo's was. This was one of those days when the third year class stayed back and actually got something done. The classroom was packed to its maximum capacity as Hitoshi and Kyo tried to calm the class down. Finally when the class calmed down, a hand shot up in the air. It belonged to Kyo who was anxious for the class to hear his idea. (They were making onigiri this year just like their first year because they can't be trusted with anything else.) "How about we have Fighting Onigiri?"

The whole classroom got quiet and looked at Kyo like he was insane. Hitoshi was the first one to speak. She said,

"Listen, dear, you see, we don't have any sort of genetic mutating lab set that can make onigiri come to life so they can fight each other. Understood?"

The whole class started to laugh at Kyo and point at him. He was trying to explain what he meant, but the laughter overpowered him. Another hand shot up. This time, it belonged to Hitoshi.

"How about we have an Onigiri eating contest? The people can buy into the contest and if they win, then they can get all of the onigiri for free plus our best really big onigiri. Of course, they'll have their hands tied behind their backs so they can't use their hands."

Everyone stopped laughing at Kyo and thought for a little. Then they all yelled in agreement,

"Yeah!!! That's a wonderful idea Hitoshi!!"

They all went up and congratulated Hitoshi by shaking her hand and patting her on the back. Kyo had really gotten annoyed by this time. He yelled to the classroom,

"I'm leaving!! You'll all do fine without me!!!"

Kyo's fan club tried to follow him, but instead the door hit all of them on the head leaving them unconscious. Hitoshi looked at the door and felt some remorse for Kyo. She shook off her fan club and tried to find Kyo. When she finally did, she found him lying on the roof looking at the sky with a frown on his face. She quietly climbed the stairs up to the roof and stood behind a heater. She then whispered in his ear,

"Somebody's watching you!"

Kyo jumped five feet into the air as Hitoshi laughed when he fell down. He yelled right into her face,

"What the hell was that for?!!!!!?"

Hitoshi punched Kyo on the head leaving a giant bump for a bruise.

"Don't curse. It's bad for you, little Kyo-chan,"

lectured Hitoshi as she wagged her finger in front of Kyo's face as Kyo screamed back,

"I AM NOT LITTLE AND DON'T CALL ME KYO- CHAN!!"

"Fine then, I'll call you Kyo-chibi-chan."

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!!!"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CURSING KYO-CHIBI-CHIBI-CHAN?!!!!!!?" "AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Hitoshi started to laugh, but stopped when she saw the unhappy expression on Kyo's face.

"So, what was up with the storming out of the classroom? Aren't you going to help with the festival,"

asked Hitoshi. She waited for an answer, but instead, Kyo said,

"Aren't you going to miss out on your time in the spotlight? Besides, I bet that your fan club is waiting for you."

Hitoshi was surprised and angry with Kyo.

"Listen, I never wanted everyone to agree with my idea, it's just that your idea was crap!"

Kyo looked even more distraught, and murmured back,

"I get really mad when people won't listen to me. I didn't mean to bother you, so I'm...sor..I'm...s.sorr."

Hitoshi put her hand on Kyo's shoulder and smiled saying,

"I understand."

She smiled again at Kyo and said very gently,

"You really are a complicated person Kyo. You pretend to be tough and hold back your emotions, but in reality, you are a kind person. I can see it Kyo-kun; you're just too shy to show it."

Kyo was surprised with Hitoshi calling him "Kyo-kun" instead of the usual "Kyo-chan."

"Listen, I'll make you a deal, if you tell me what your problems are and you let me help you be the kind person that I know you are, then I promise I won't hit you or call you Kyo-chan. Deal?"

Hitoshi finished speaking and held out her pinky finger. Kyo stared at her hand for a while and finally latched his pinky finger with hers smiling and saying,

"Deal."

They unhooked fingers and Hitoshi plopped down beside Kyo and said,

"Now, first matter of business, what was with the barging out of the classroom?"

Kyo was a little surprised and embarrassed, but eventually managed to speak.

"Every time I tried to give an idea or make a comment, the whole class would laugh at me when Yuki was here."

Hitoshi interrupted Kyo for a minute and asked,

"Isn't Yuki the rat?"

Kyo nodded in response and started again.

"That stupid punk, people appreciate him. I was just some other kid. I bet even Tohru-kun appreciated him even more than me."

"Who is this Tohru-kun? Shigure-san even mentioned her to me."

Kyo stopped for a little while and blushed.

"She was a girl that tried to change the Sohma family. She almost succeeded until she left to T-dai with that stupid asshole Yuki. Then everything reversed; all that she had done didn't matter anymore. She had left and so did the magic that helped us."

Kyo stopped talking and looked at the ground. Meanwhile, Hitoshi stared at Kyo very surprised and amazed. She then looked out at the sky and smiled saying,

"You liked this Tohru-kun didn't you?"

Kyo looked at the ground, blushing madly and stammering something that no one could interpret. Hitoshi smiled again and said very amused,

"You did. It's wonderful that you have someone to love and remember."

She stopped and looked at the sky and her eyes started to water as she softly said,

"The only person that I loved suffered because of me."

Kyo watched as a teardrop traveled slowly down Hitoshi's cheek and eventually hit the ground with a small splash. Hitoshi realized that Kyo was watching her cry, so she wiped away the tears in her eyes and got up, but when she got up, she slipped on a small rock that caused her to fall directly into Kyo's lap. By instinct, Kyo accidentally wrapped his arms around Hitoshi and both of them blushed as they looked at their faces for a second until they both transformed. Hitoshi the dove was flapping her wings madly as she said,

"I'm sooooooo sorry!!!!!! GOMOEN NASAI!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!"

Kyo looked at Hitoshi and a sweat drop formed on his head as he tried to calm down Hitoshi saying,

"It's o.k.!!! Just don't yell that loud."

Suddenly, someone opened the door up into the roof. It was Kyo's fan club and Hitoshi's fan club looking for Hitoshi and Kyo. They went up to the portion that Kyo and Hitoshi were in and found a white dove and an orange cat staring back at them. The cat started to growl at them and the bird started to flap her wings in their faces. Finally, both Hitoshi's and Kyo's fan club left the roof with cat scratches and bird pecks all over their faces. As Hitoshi and Kyo were putting their clothes back on, Kyo asked Hitoshi something that had been bothering him for a while,

"Listen, how is it that you know so much about the Sohma family, but we know nothing of you?"

Hitoshi turned around, took Kyo's tie and pulled his face very close towards hers. As Kyo was blushing madly Hitoshi whispered in his face,

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Then she pushed Kyo back so hard that he hit his head on the ground and got off the roof with an agitated and bruised Kyo following her. When they reached the classroom, Hitoshi held Kyo back by pulling on his orange head and dragging him behind the door. When Hitoshi let go of Kyo's head, he yelled saying,

"WHAT THE CR...."

He never got to finish his sentence since Hitoshi grabbed his lips with her fingers holding them shut and making him look like he'd had some very bad plastic surgery done. As Kyo tried to get Hitoshi's hand of his mouth she whispered in his face very seriously,

"Listen to me. You are going to walk into the classroom first looking like your usual crappy self and when they ask you about why you stormed out of the room, say that everyone was annoying you. I know that they'll ask you about me too, but you are to tell them that you have no idea where I am or where I went. If you tell them that you saw me, they'll start to think nasty thoughts and right now that isn't what I want. Then I'll come in a few minutes later and I'll think of the rest. Got it Kyo-kun?"

Kyo nodded back and mumbled through his mutated lips,

"Bnow brwould bryou kinbry bivbe bme bacbk mby bmouth?"

(Now would you kindly give me back my mouth?) Amazingly Hitoshi understood the gibberish and let go of Kyo's mouth. Then she wiped her hand on her skirt in disgust as Kyo stepped into the classroom. As usual, Kyo's fan club flocked around him asking him where he'd been and where was Hitoshi and if they had kissed. A few minutes later, Hitoshi walked into the room, and just like Kyo, Hitoshi's fan club crowded around her asking her the same questions that Kyo's fan club asked Kyo. Denying everything that involved Kyo and Hitoshi kissing and that sort of thing, Hitoshi sat down at a table as a student made an announcement.

"In the absence of Kyo-kun and Hitoshi-chan, the students made a decision that these two, the "Prince" and "Princess" of the school, should be representing the third year class by dressing up and helping with the ongiri sales... together, like a couple!"

Hitoshi looked at Kyo with a few hairs sticking out and her left eye twitching while Kyo looked at her with both eyes twitching and a throbbing vein on his forehead. Finally the meeting was over and both Kyo and Hitoshi walked home looking like they hadn't slept for years. When they reached the house, Hitoshi went into to her room to put down her stuff and get dinner ready. Instead, she found Shigure-san in her room looking at her very sadly. He said in a very sad tone to Hitoshi,

"I am very sorry Hitoshi-chan, but Hatori-san is going to have to suppress your memories."

Just as sudden as Shigure's outburst, a man stepped out from behind Shigure. He had jet black that covered his left eye and piercing cold eyes. Hitoshi scanned Hatori-san and sat down looking defeated. Hatori stepped up to Hitoshi and kneeled down in front of her preparing to suppress her memories, but stopped when he heard that Hitoshi was laughing. It wasn't like any ordinary laugh, it was cold and merciless. She stopped laughing and lifted her head up. Her eyes weren't their normal green, instead, they were that blood red that could scare any living being. In a scratchy voice, Hitoshi spoke to Hatori and Shigure.

"You Sohmas don't get it do you? I guess I'll just have to prove it to you. Go ahead Hatori-san. Go ahead and try to suppress my memories."  
  
Author's Note

First off, I'm very sorry for the weird chapter. But let me go on to explain the Japanese things. First of, the Japanese only have three years of high school and if I said that they have four years of high school please forgive me. Also, you can't tell your senpai from the uniform, you can tell from their shoe lockers. You see in Japan, the have "indoor shoes" and "outdoor shoes." This also applies to school, so they have shoe lockers organized alphabetically and year wise. Obviously the Kyo fan club was stalking both Kyo and Hitoshi when they went to their shoe lockers. Also, T-dai is short for Toukyou Daigaku (Tokyo University). It is one of the most famous universities and one of the most strict and hard to get into universities in Japan. (Now you can see why Tohru went there!) I might also call it Toudai, which is another short way of saying it, but I'm too lazy to type that entire word out. Chibi means little in Japanese so, Hitoshi is calling Kyo little little girl basically. Also, gomoen nasai is a way of saying sorry for people who are your age. There's also sumimasen is for older people and really big apologies. Arigato gozaimasu for reading my fic!! Sayonara from, YukiMatsuzaka411


	5. The Insuppressible Memory

Maybe this chapter that I've complied won't be so weird. Who knows? (I bet you think that I do, well you're wrong.) Just R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!! Answering a pervious review, yes, there will be Yuki and Tohru in this fic, but it's at the end since this story is focusing on the Kawakami family and Hitoshi. (Basically, there will be a time where there might be a bit of Tohru and Yuki. I really don't know yet.) Just keep those reviews coming!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: The Insuppressible Memory  
  
Hitoshi stared at Hatori with her blazing red eyes and repeated in that hoarse voice,

"Well, aren't you going to erase my memories? Just do it you idiotic Sohma!!"

Suddenly, Hatori took out his hand and placed it over Hitoshi's eyes and shut his eyes. Beneath Hatori's hand, Hitoshi was baring her newly developed fangs in a wicked smile. Meanwhile, Kyo had walked into the room and yelled at Shigure saying,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You know I had to tell Akito-san sooner or later. Besides, for once, I think he might've made a good decision with Hitoshi-chan,"

said Shigure glumly.

"What?!!? That's a load..."

Kyo was interrupted by Shigure pointing at Hitoshi and saying,

"Just watch."

Kyo diverted his eyes to Hatori and Hitoshi and saw that Hatori was fighting to suppress Hitoshi's memories. He was shivering and sweating while Hitoshi was just smiling wildly. Eventually, Hatori broke away from Hitoshi exhausted and unable to erase her memories. Hitoshi was still sitting ground with her black hair covering her face like a veil. She slowly lifted her head up and smiled wickedly saying,

"I told you. No one can erase my memories. Especially a stupid Sohma!"

She got up and a mysterious wind blew wildly around her. Hitoshi's eyes were now glowing like every bit of her was evil, and she was smiling baring her fangs again to all of the people in the room.

"Now, I'll eliminate all of you Sohma's, one by one."

Hitoshi's eyes changed to a dark empty black and an energy ball was forming in her hands. She moved the developing ball to the left side of her body and said,

"DIE YOU MURDERERS!!!!"

Suddenly, Hitoshi's eyes were no longer black or red. They were fighting to turn back to green and when they did, the wind stopped blowing and a screech came out of Hitoshi's mouth. She yelled,

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As she was yelling, she clasped her head into her chest and kept on screaming until she collapsed on the floor exhausted and crying. Kyo was the first to walk up to Hitoshi. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder, but instead, she turned and slapped him. In horror, she realized what she had done and ran to her room crying. Everyone in the room was utterly stunned. Hatori got up, brushed of his jacket and walked over to Shigure and said in a soft voice,

"I don't think that Akito-san will be happy about this."

"I know, but I'm sure she means well, even though her job was to kill us,"

replied Shigure very serious. Kyo was slouching and his face was fuming with anger. Suddenly, he stormed out of the room yelling,

"I'm gonna go talk to her!"

Shigure looked at Kyo storming away along with Hatori and laughed saying,

"He really has gotten attached to that girl. In fact, that girl is changing him into a Kyo I never knew. I think she should stay in the family. Besides, she hasn't mentioned a word about the family to anyone. I trust her even if we don't know anything about her."

"What is this Hitoshi-san's last name?"

asked Hatori trying to look interested.

"Kawakami... Kawakami Hitoshi."

This time, Hatori was alert he spoke to Shigure in an urgent tone,

"Kawakami!!! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you're in? Did you say that she changed into a dove?"

Shigure nodded and Hatori continued,

"This is very bad! She did tell you about the legend didn't she?"

"Hai, she did. Supposedly we massacred the early members of the Kawakami family and every century, one individual is possessed by a vengeful spirit and given the power to destroy the Sohma family, but none could ever do it. Her sensei told her she could be the one who could be strong enough to do it."

"She didn't tell you the most important part. Just like our curse, their spirits have a dark side. If her sensei told her she has the ability to destroy us, then her curse might be darker than ours and have the ability to destroy both the Sohma's and herself."

Shigure looked very surprised and afraid, but he softly uttered,

"Then, we must trust her. We have no other choice."

Meanwhile, Kyo had reached Hitoshi's room and softly knocked on the door saying,

"Hey, Hitoshi-chan, can I come in?"

There was a long pause and a voice replied,

"Sure."

Kyo walked inside and saw a swollen-eyed Hitoshi sitting on her bed with tear spots all over the sheets. She looked at Kyo annoyed and said,

"I suppose you want to yell at me for what happened back there."

"No, I don't. I just want you to tell me more about yourself. Remember? We had a deal."

Kyo finished speaking and held out his pinky finger. Hitoshi stared at it for a little and replied,

"But, I made the deal that you would tell ME not me tell YOU!"

Kyo still had out his finger and said,

"If you don't, I'll keep all of my problems inside and you won't get a word out of me."

Hitoshi looked at Kyo's finger and latched hers to his. As Hitoshi got of the bed wiping her tears, Kyo sat down on the floor and dragged Hitoshi down with him by her hair. Hitoshi started to threaten Kyo just as he said,

"O.K. Spill."

Hitoshi calmed herself down and took a deep breath. Then she began.

"When I was young, my life was perfect. I had a father who loved me and a mother who loved my father and me. When I turned five, that all changed. That was when the curse started to take effect. You see, my father was the Kawakami in the family and he knew the legend and he was proud. He wanted me to train to kill all of the Sohmas, but my mother refused. My father would hit me almost every night and my mother would protect me. Although she didn't know about the legend, she did know that killing all of the Sohmas was wrong and that my curse had a greater purpose. My father got mad and left, leaving my mother distraught, yet she still stayed with me and took care of me. One day, when I was eight, my mother received news that my dad had shot himself out of pure sorrow and shame. My mother was shocked she wouldn't eat or talk to me for weeks. Finally, one day, when I was at school, I heard horrible news. My mother had not gone to work and driven her car off of a bridge. All she left was this note."

She got up and took an old looking piece of paper and started to read off of it.

"Dear Hitoshi, This is your mother. I know it makes you sad with what I've done, but I couldn't take it anymore. I loved your father even though he wanted you to be something that you aren't. Please understand that I love you and that I didn't do this because I hate you. I want you to be happy, and I will just be a burden anyway. Just remember, that you are meant for more that killing and destroying. Trust yourself and believe in what your heart tells you, not your mind. Love, Kawakami, Hiroko."

She lowered the piece of paper to the ground and spoke again, this time softer.

"Then sensei took care over me. She is a wonderful person, and she told me that she would train me in killing the Sohmas like the Kawakami legend, but she said the same thing that my mother told me. She said that I would be worth more than that."

Hitoshi stopped her story and looked at Kyo trying to smile, but with no success.

"Now you understand. I caused my mother to die, and my father to hate me. I'm a murderer. Just a stupid murderer with no purpose."

Hitoshi turned back around and tears formed in her perfect green eyes. She didn't try to hold any of them back and started to cry. Amid the sobbing, Hitoshi managed to blurt out,

"I'm just some mistake that wasn't supposed to live!!!! No child would do this to their parents!!!!"

Lightly, Kyo put his arms on Hitoshi's shoulders and squeezed trying to get Hitoshi to stop crying. She slowed down a little, but was still sobbing. Kyo spoke to Hitoshi very calmly,

"Hitoshi-chan, you're a wonderful person, and you've been through a lot, but that doesn't mean that you aren't worthy of living. Although I have a parent, he hates me and despises me. People don't seem to understand why I want to belong with the Sohmas. Especially that damn Yuki!! AAAARRRGGGGHHH!!! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, that you aren't alone."

Hitoshi lifted her head up and was internally surprised. She smiled at Kyo and wiped away her tears. When she got up along with Kyo, she saw a girl that was standing in the doorway along with a boy. When Kyo got up to see what Hitoshi was staring at, he looked at both of them in horror and yelled,

"Kagura-chan and Haa-kun?!!!!!!!!?"  
  
Author's Note HA!!!! I'm trying to put all of the cursed Sohmas in this fic, so there's gonna be more people and obviously more chapters. I'm trying to make it like the manga, which is hard since it, isn't translated fully yet, so please be kind. I have a confession to make, I haven't seen one Fruits Basket episode. All of this info is from sites and my manga, so if there are any suggestions about how a character behaves or acts, please send me a review and tell me cause I want this fic to be as accurate as possible!!! By the way, Haa- kun is the one who turns into a cow, (His full name escapes my mind right now.) so, that means more funny scenes and less serious ones!!!! Black Haru and Kyo!!!!!! That makes me laugh right there!!!!! HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I'm gonna stop now.) Also, there's gonna be a scene with Kaugra and Kyo together making a promise. (It's not what you think HitoshiXKyo pair lovers!!! It's really sweet. It reminds me of Meiling and Syaoran. A clue right there.) I'm trying to make Hitoshi's character as dark and mysterious as possible which is kind of hard since a lot of stories that I make up are kind of shojo mixed with weird things. By the way, the Japanese things in this story are:  
  
Hai- yes.  
  
Wow. Anyway, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YukiMatsuzaka411


	6. The Festival and Promises

I almost forgot about the Culture Festival!!! Well, in a pervious fanfic chapter, I said a week had passed, well I lied. Well, only about four days past and the last chapter was on the fourth day. So, picture Kaugra, Kyo, Haru, and Hitoshi going to the Culture Festival... together. HA!!!!!! By the way, since I love India and well, I am Indian, the next few chapters will have some Indian things in it and I'll explain it in the Author's Notes. Just remember that.

_Italicized text_ = Kagura really mad.  
  
Chapter 6- The Festival and Promises  
  
Kyo stared at the doorway in pure horror as Kaugra held her hand up to her tearing eyes and as Haru looked glumly at Kyo. Kagura was the first to step up. Her eyes were watering and she mildly said,

"Kyo-kun, I haven't seen you for so long? Why didn't you call me?"

She then kicked Kyo very hardly and spoke in her dark voice saying,

"_Why didn't you call?!!!? I MISSED YOU!!!!!"_

Kagura kept beating up Kyo; in fact she was beating him so badly that Hitoshi couldn't even think of committing such damage. As she was beating Kyo up, she stopped for a minute and saw that Kyo was very badly hurt. She stopped and hugged Kyo very close to her saying,

"What sort of evil cruel person would do this you Kyo-kun?!!!?"

Hitoshi turned her face away from Kagura who was smothering herself over a disgusted and severely injured Kyo and turned to Hatsuharu. She smiled and politely asked him,

"So, what's your name? I'm Kawakami Hitoshi."

She quickly bowed and waited for his reply. He glumly bowed back and said,

"Sohma Hatsuharu."

Hitoshi smiled again and said,

"So, that means you're the cow aren't you?"

Haru was surprised at Hitoshi knowing the secret. He asked her,

"How did you know that?"

"It's a secret,"

said Hitoshi as she sneered and winked at him. Haru blushed very lightly and watched Hitoshi walk over to Kagura and try to get her off of Kyo. As Hitoshi was lugging the almost dead Kyo out of the door she asked both Hatsuharu and Kagura,

"So, what brings you here?"

Kagura replied back very happily,

"We've come for the Culture Festival!! Aren't you supposed to be there right about now?"

Hitoshi gasped in horror and dropped Kyo on his head rushing for her room yelling,

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!! YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!! ARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!! I FORGOT MY COSTUME ALONG WITH KYO-KUN'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hatsuharu and Kagura watched dumfounded as Hitoshi rushed around frantically, but she stopped suddenly and saw that Kyo was still on the floor injured. She dropped her stuff and shook Kyo awake by yelling in his face and shaking him madly.

"WAKE UP YOU BAKA!!!!!!!! THE CULTURE FESTIVAL IS TODAY!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo sluggishly got up and was slowly walking to his room as Hitoshi zipped past him many times. When Hatsuharu and Kagura slipped away to the living room to wait, Hitoshi stopped her frantic chase and noticed Kyo struggling with putting on his bandages. She softly walked into his room and quietly asked him,

"Hey, do you need any help?"

Kyo was a little surprised, but he nodded in reply. She sat beside him and as he was bandaging his leg, she bandaged his arm. They were quiet for a few minutes until Hitoshi asked Kyo,

"I guess Kagura has a "thing" for you."

Kyo grumbled back obviously very upset,

"That's putting it mildly!! When we were younger, she threatened me by saying if I didn't marry her, she'd kill me!!"

Hitoshi laughed lightly and smiled.

"I think that it's wonderful that your cousin loves you so much, but I'm sure she'll find someone else to beat up."

Kyo looked at Hitoshi and thought,

"Now why would she say that?"

"Kyo-kun, I'm sure that you can tie the rest of the bandages on your own. By the way, there's a giant wound on your back that needs to be cleaned. Come into the kitchen when you're done and I'll help you."

She stepped out of the room leaving Kyo to struggle with the remaining bandages. When he was finally done, he walked into the kitchen just like Hitoshi had ordered and sat on a chair. Meanwhile, Hitoshi walked in with her hair up and away from her face. She asked Kyo,

"Hey, can you turn around so I can see the wound?"

Again, Kyo obeyed and turned around. Hitoshi gently put her fingertips on a part of his back examining the wound. Just as gentle as Hitoshi's touch, Kyo's cheeks began to flush when Hitoshi said,

"Oh my god!! You're bleeding badly!!!"

She showed him her hand, and where her fingers had touched the shirt, there was dark blood. Then she too started to blush when she said,

"Umm...you're going ...you're gonna... have to...t...t....t ... ake your shirt off."

Kyo was a little surprised at first, but took his shirt off anyway. Hitoshi widened her eyes in embarrassment, yet she wet a towel and began cleaning the wound. Hitoshi worked diligently and quickly. Every time her hand accidentally touched Kyo's skin, he felt that area tingle and he felt his skin asking for more and more. After a few minutes, Kyo's wound was healed and there was a bandage on it. Hitoshi got up and smiled at her handiwork and said to Kyo,

"Come on now! We've got a festival to go to!!!"

Finally, Kagura, Haru, Kyo, and Hitoshi left for the festival. When they reached the festival, the whole third year class rushed both Kyo and Hitoshi into their costumes. When they stepped out of their respective bathrooms, Hitoshi looked down at her dress. It was a Korean style dress that suited her very well. On her head was some headdress that had pieces of fabric floating across her body with her hair let down. Kyo, on the other hand, had on a traditional Korean outfit and under his orange mess of hair, there was a piece of cloth tied around his head. The whole third year class applauded causing both of them to blush wildly. Nervously, Hitoshi waved her hand asking,

"Um, who exactly are we supposed to be cosplaying as anyway?"

Among the newly arisen giggling, a girl stepped out and pointed to each of them saying,

"You, Kyo-kun are Prince Hodong of Koguryo, and you Hitoshi-chan are Princess Nyak Ryang of Nakrang! The tragic love story of two rivaling Korean lovers and how even though Prince Hodong tried to protect Princess Nyak Ryang, had failed and chose love over life!!"

Both Kyo and Hitoshi's mouths dropped open and they both looked at each other with both of their eyes twitching in synchronization. The whole third year class clapped again and some people shooed Kyo and Hitoshi to their chairs in front of the onigiri booth. When the festival began, Hitoshi and Kyo were still in their dazed position with their mouths wide open and eyes still twitching. As both of them were staring into space, Kagura and Haru stepped in front of them and tried to break them from their stare. Since nothing seemed to break them out of their stare, Haru hit Hitoshi on the head while Kagura did the same thing to Kyo. Both of them yelled in harmony, Hitoshi to Haru and Kyo to Kagura,

"Hey!!! What was that for?!!!"

Realizing what they had done, they stared at each other and they looked away with frowns on their faces. Haru answered back both of their questions glumly as usual,

"You both were staring into space like idiots and I think Kyo was starting to drool."

Kyo paused and looked down at the corner of his mouth and discovered drool. Hitoshi laughed loudly and pointed her finger at him while Kyo growled at her with his cat ears twitching. People walked past the stall wondering what two insane Korean people were doing at the Culture Festival. Haru interrupted the insanely cheerful atmosphere questioning, "Who are you two supposed to be anyway?"

Hitoshi stopped laughing and looked at the ground with a dark cloud hovering over her head while Kyo slumped over his chair and bored holes into the ground with his stare. Sounding like a kid that was punished, Hitoshi grumbled out, "I'm Princess Nyak Ryang and he's Prince Hodong."

Kagura had been quiet this whole time, but when Hitoshi mentioned the Korean couple, her eyes narrowed and she began punching Kyo yelling,

_"Why do you do this to me?!!!!!!!!!!!!? I give you my undying love and you betray me like this!!!!!!!!! AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!"_

Hitoshi managed to get Kagura off of the now seemingly unconscious Kyo.

"Now listen, Kyo-kun did nothing to pair us up. Now you have my word, when I get this costume and I get his, you can force him to wear it and you can wear yours and you can reenact the story of Princess Nyak Ryang and Prince Hodong."

Kagura thought for only a minute and happily agreed. In her mind, she imagined herself in the Korean dress on her wedding day and imagined Kyo having to be forced onto the chapel. While Kagura was fantasizing, Hitoshi helped Kyo up by offering her hand. Kyo groaned as her was massaging his head,

"Why did you promise her that? You know what she'll make me do then!!!"

Hitoshi smiled and motioned Kyo to move closer. She whispered in his ear,

"Who says I'll keep my promise?"

Kyo's cat ears perked up and he laughed happily. Hitoshi smiled and laughed along with him. Meanwhile, Kagura's fantasies were broken by sudden laughter. She looked at where it had come from and saw that Kyo and Hitoshi were laughing together. Kagura felt anger swell up inside of her until she saw Kyo's face. She thought to herself,

"I've never seen him so happy! Even when he was with Tohru-chan he wasn't this happy! What if he... no, that isn't possible. I'll have to talk to him later."

Kagura walked away from the booth dragging Haru with her. The festival went on and on and Hitoshi greeted everyone that visited their booth with great respect forcing Kyo to the same (By kicking him in the leg. By the end of the day, he had a bruise on his leg). Every one was tired when the Culture Festival was coming to a close. Then something odd happened. A large group of people gathered around the third year's onigiri group staring at Hitoshi and Kyo. Kyo, who couldn't stand the pressure shriveled into his seat whimpering while Hitoshi looked at the ground sweating like mad. Meanwhile, a third year boy was walking across the cough cough couple. Hitoshi grabbed the boy's tie and whispered madly into his ear,

"What the hell is this crowd gathered here for?"

"You mean you don't know?"

answered back the boy.

"What do you mean by "You mean don't know?""

said Hitoshi as she glared even more angrily at the boy.

"You're supposed to smack lips with Kyo-kun!!!!!"

Hitoshi dropped her mouth in horror. She then got back to her conversation.

"I'm supposed to kiss HIM?!!!!!!!?"

She pointed to the chair beside her and instead of a person, there was ball that had cat ears popping out of it.

"I'm not going to kiss him even if he was the last man on earth!!!! Anyway who decided this?"

The boy pointed to a group of girls that were running the onigiri booth.

"They thought it up."

The girls laughed nervously at Hitoshi and went back to holding back the Hitoshi fan club and the Kyo fan club. Hitoshi let go of the boy and boy patted her on the back cheerfully saying,

"Good luck smooching!!"

Hitoshi nervously looked to the chair on her left and saw that the Kyo ball had unrolled and he was gripping the sides of his seat with his hands. She spoke to Kyo in a very unstable voice,

"You do realize what were going to have to do?"

"NO!!! I won't do it!!!!!!"

replied Kyo back who was staring at the mob. During the wait, the giant audience had grown restless and they were destroying the festival. Booths were turned over and they were stamping all over everything. Hitoshi pointed this out to Kyo who sighed and said,

"I guess were going to have to do it."

They turned their bodies to face each other taking their own sweet time to adjust small simple things like the chair position or the wrinkles in their outfits until they had nothing else to adjust. They looked at each other, both of them blushing a considerable amount.

"Do you realize that were going to have to divide the house so that we won't see each other?"

whispered Kyo very softly so that only Hitoshi could hear.

"Do you realize that I'm going to have to shoot you after this?"

replied Hitoshi obviously very annoyed.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with,"

said Kyo. This time Hitoshi didn't argue. She closed her eyes and moved her face closer towards Kyo's who was doing the same thing. Their bodies were far apart, but their heads inched closer and closer by the minute. Both of them were shaking, sweating and blushing and the same time, but the crowd didn't care as they watched with bated breath. Meanwhile, Kagura was annoying Haru by forcing him to buy her all of the food in all of the stalls. Kagura was quite pleased when she walked out of her last stall with food piled onto her arms. Haru looked at her with a sweat drop floating above his head while he said,

"Do you really need all of that?"

Kagura nodded happily saying,

"Of course!!! Half of this is for me and the other half is for Kyo- kun!!!!! By the way, why is everyone going?"

Kagura by now had noticed the crowd in front of the third year's onigiri stall. She pushed through the crowd very easily with Haru following behind her. She finally reached the front of the crowd with an annoyed Haru right behind, but Kagura stopped dead when her eyes saw the scene. Kyo was almost touching Hitoshi's lips and Hitoshi was shaking madly, afraid. Rage began to build inside Kagura and Haru could see the black aura that began to surround her. Haru noticed this and he looked in the direction that Kagura was looking and he saw the couple. At first, his body froze and he suddenly looked down and a dark cloud seemed to loom over him. Then he suddenly looked up at the couple with a fearsome Kagura behind him saying,

"Hitoshi-chan, you're mine."

Almost at the same time, both Kagura and Haru pounced on the chairs that contained Kyo and Hitoshi. Kyo and Hitoshi both snapped their heads away from each other to see Kagura lunging at Kyo while Haru was lunging at Hitoshi. Both Kagura and Haru managed to pin both Kyo and Hitoshi to the ground. Kagura chose to slap and punch Kyo while Haru just stared at Hitoshi wickedly. The girls at the onigiri booth noticed this and one of them gasped,

"What are we going to do about the girl that's attacking Kyo-kun?"

One of Kyo's fanclub replied back unusually careless about Kyo,

"It's his cousin. She always beats him up like that. There's nothing we can do."

The girls then moved to Hitoshi yelling to her,

"Hitoshi-chan!!!!!!! Let us help you get that man off of you, or you'll get hurt!!!!!!!"

Hitoshi replied back surprising calm,

"Don't worry about me! I got it under control. Watch and learn!"

She moved her head back to look at Haru and she asked politely,

"Would you kindly get off of me Hatsuharu-san?"

She sweetly smiled to accompany the plea. Haru smiled back wickedly and said,

"Here's your answer."

He motioned closer to her face until his mouth about one inch away from hers. She delicately whispered,

"Fine then, that's perfectly O.K."

She kicked Haru in the stomach and kicked him again to get him off of her. While Haru was groaning in pain, she took the opportunity by taking out two of the sticks from her headdress and throwing them at him like darts. With great speed, the sticks managed to pin Haru to the onigiri booth where the girls were watching with awe. She stormed over to Kagura who was still beating up Kyo and took out the last two sticks in her headdress and pinned Kagura to the wall as well. She them screamed at both of them saying,

"What the hell is up with you two?!!!!!!!? There is no need to beat up anyone or molest anyone for that matter!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagura them replied back, looking badly beaten,

"What do you mean by that?!!!!!? I've known Kyo longer than you have and then you just take him away from me and almost kiss him in front of all of these people!!!!!!!!!!"

"Woah!!!! I didn't want to kiss that idiot!!!!"

said Hitoshi as she pointed to the pitiful lump that used to be Kyo.

"I was forced to by the onigiri stall operators, but don't you think of anything painful for those girls!! I want to hurt them as much as you do, but two wrongs don't make a right. Now, Kagura-san, I want you to help me with carrying that hentai over that and I'll go wake up Kyo."

The whole crowd was still watching and Hitoshi suddenly realized this when she felt millions of pairs of eyes staring at her every move. After freeing Kagura from the sticks, she them angrily motioned to the crowd,

"Come on!!! Move out!!! The Culture Festival is over and that means OUT!!!!!!"

She pointed to the door and everyone followed her order like punished children, moaning and groaning. She then moved to waking up Kyo. At first she gently tapped Kyo and said very gently,

"Kyo-kun, it's o.k. now. Kagura-san is pinned to that wall over there, so wake up now."

As she gently prodded Kyo, he groaned and rolled his face to face Hitoshi's. He moaned painfully and pitifully saying, "Eerrrgghhh. Hitoshi-chan, is there a light coming from somewhere? It's getting so bright!!!! Help!"

Kyo's moaning continued and continued and Hitoshi was getting more and more annoyed. In fact, her face had mutated into something that looked like it was about to murder Kyo. Suddenly, Hitoshi couldn't take it anymore. She bashed her fist against Kyo's head propelling his head to hit the ground. Miraculously, Kyo jerked up nursing his head and yelling in Hitoshi's face,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!!!!!!!!!?" "YOU AND YOUR ANNOYING MOANING!!!!! RIGHT NOW I'M IN NO MOOD TO LISTEN TO STUPID IDIOTS MOANING CAUSE THEIR COUSIN CAN BEAT THEM TO DEATH!!!!!!"

replied Hitoshi yelling back in Kyo's face. The argument continued as the students finished cleaning the mess the crowd made and as Kagura waited patiently for the arguing to stop. After what seemed like days (it was more like an hour of insulting each other), both of them stopped arguing and with Kagura and the still unconscious Haru, they left the now finished Culture Festival. The journey back to the house was quiet partially because Kyo and Hitoshi were massaging their throats from yelling so much. Shigure who tired to bring smiles to their faces greeted them (although he wasn't very lucky with the smiling part ). Kyo, Hitoshi, Haru (who is now normal and in pain), and Kagura collapsed in the living room all of them (except Haru and Kagura) glad that winter break had now begun. Slowly, Hitoshi got up and went to her room and Haru walked into the kitchen to get some ice and a bandage while Kagura and Kyo still sat down. Quietly Kagura asked Kyo,

"Kyo-kun, do you hate me?"

Kyo opened one eye and looked at Kagura saying,

"No, I just wish that you would leave me alone!"

"But, Kyo-kun, I love you!!!!"

replied Kagura on her knees.

"That's wonderful, but you don't have to hurt me and do all of that kissy kissy goo goo stuff!!"

"That's how I show my love!! Anyway, you don't listen to me, so I have to threaten you!!!!"

"But, it's painful if I don't want to listen to you!!!!"

Kagura was nearly in tears and Kyo was sitting up looking very serious.

"Fine then!! You must make this promise!!! If you don't find someone else to love and if you don't confess your love to that person, then you will have to marry me. Understood?!!!!!!!?"

Kagura motioned Kyo to agree, but he said, "No. If I make a promise, you'll just break it."

"_DO IT_."

Nervously, Kyo agreed with Kagura and she happily skipped to the kitchen to wait for the dinner that Hitoshi was supposed to cook. Meanwhile, Hitoshi was in her room still in her Korean outfit planning something on a piece of paper. She stared at the paper for a second and she leaned her head against her arm deep in thought until Shigure burst into the room with a bowl and chopsticks,

"Hitoshi-chan!!!! It's time to make dinner!!!!!!! The rest of the family is getting restless."

In the background, Hitoshi could see Kyo fighting with both Black Haru and Kagura at the same time. A sweat drop formed on her head as she said,

"O.K. I'm coming, just give me a minute."

Shigure curiously stepped up to Hitoshi and like a little kid peeking at something he looked at the plans saying,

"Are you almost done? Do you need me to get the stuff?"

Hitoshi replied back covering the plans with her schoolbooks,

"Yes, you're going to have to get the stuff in a few days."

Shigure happily jumped and skipped to kitchen with Hitoshi following closely behind him.  
  
Author's Note

Well, that was an interesting chapter!!!! It took me forever to write it!!!! (Four and a half pages on Word!!!) I should probably explain the legend of Prince Hodong and Princess Nyak Ryang, but I found a site that would. Here's the address, http:www.nis.go.kr/eng/activity/intelligence07.html. It gave me all the info I needed. If you want to see a manga pic of this couple and imagine Hitoshi and Kyo in their place, go to this site. I can imagine Hitoshi in that dress, but Kyo next to her is a littler harder. I really think I should become a mangaka instead of a writer cause my friends say that I draw really well and I want to become one. I know, when I can draw setting and guys, the first thing I'll do is create an online doujinshi of Fruits Basket!!!! I'll expect all of you to read it!!!!! (Even though it might take a while.) I've decided to Japanese next year in my sophomore year of high school!!!!!!!!! I love that language!!! Look, I can say it is crazy, it isn't crazy, I was crazy, and it wasn't crazy!!!!!!  
  
Toppyoushimonaidesu. Toppyoushimonaku nai desu. Toppyoushimonakatta desu. Toppyoushimonaku nakattadesu.  
  
I swear that this is Japanese!!!! Look, I'll say "It's cute."  
  
Kawaiidesu!!!!!!!!!  
  
In Japanese all adjectives end in "I" and to conjugate it, you have to add endings. A friend of mine told me this and I am ever thankful!!!!!! Well, it'll be a while before I update cause I'm going to India for the summer!!!!!!!! (In July, I might be able to put up a chapter in June.) Just R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Diwali Celebration and a Suprise Letter

Well, I'm back from my vacation, and I have loads of Indian stuff to share!!!!! (I mean info by the way.) I'm now going to make a big change to the fic since it is getting too long for me. I'll try to make it short and quick to the point, but I have the tendency to prolong things. (Yes, I know that's a bad habit.) Anyway, I've devised a new way to explain things. If you see (how many numbers of times depending on the number of times I want to explain, in other words1 , 2... you get the point) then it will be explained in the Author's Notes. Happy reading!!!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. They all belong to Takaya- sensei. I wouldn't want to steal the story anyway because that would just be plain mean. (If the story was mine, I wouldn't put so much incest in it!! I mean I don't mean to be insulting Takaya-sensei, but is she interested in incest or something? Well I guess that's what happens when you are cursed not to be able to hug anyone besides the people in your own family.)

Chapter Seven- Diwali Celebration and a Surprise Letter

It had been a few weeks after the Culture Festival and Hitoshi was still working on the plans for something late into the night. After school, she would immediately go into her room and lock the door working for hours and hours on some unknown thing. She was taking so much time in planning the mysterious project that Shigure took over the household duties which wasn't going to well. One day, as Kyo was picking his way through the rubbish that had now appeared in the house, he noticed that today that Hitoshi was writing the plans for the mysterious event out on the dining table. He slid very quietly across the floor until he finally reached the table. He peeked his head over the edge of the table trying to glance at Hitoshi's plans. Just as he was reading them, he felt a large blow to his head and collapsed. Hitoshi gave away a silent smile as Kyo shot up yelling,

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!?" Hitoshi silently replied,

"I suggest that you not look at these understood?"

"I'll look at them if I want!!!!!!!! Besides, you're my slave anyway!!!!!!!!!"

"Correction, I'm Shigure- san's slave, not yours. And even if I was your slave I wouldn't listen to you anyway."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Seeing that she wasn't going to get any work done in the kitchen, she picked up her stuff and left the room while the fuming Kyo watched her. He yelled at her saying,

"Wait a minute!!!!!! I'm talking to you bitch!!!!!!! Hey!!!!!!"

Hitoshi ignored the curses of Kyo and continued to proceed to her room until Kyo surprisingly grabbed her hand. Hitoshi's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a bright red as she abruptly stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around to see Kyo's reaction and found his to be exactly like hers. In embarrassment, both of them let go of each other's hand and each one of them went their separate ways. When Hitoshi reached her room and locked the door, she shoved her back against the door and gasped wildly.

"Did he really mean to do that? Why did he anyway, and why do I care?!!!!? Aaarrrgh!!!! It doesn't make any sense!"

thought Hitoshi. After she had calmed herself down, she went back to her plans. Finally, after a monstrous effect, she finished them. Hitoshi took a large breath of relief and leaned back in her chair gazing up at the ceiling.

"I wonder if everyone will like it,"

thought Hitoshi to herself. With that, Hitoshi jumped out of the chair, unlocked the door with the plans firmly in her hand, and then walked out the door to find Shigure. As she was walking across the house, she came across Kyo who was sitting "innocently" on the kotatsu. Hitoshi ignored Kyo walking right past him. Seeing that Hitoshi wasn't paying attention to him, Kyo started to stalk Hitoshi. When he was right behind her, looking over her shoulder trying to read the plans, Hitoshi silently spoke to Kyo while still looking straight ahead.

"If you want to keep your face, I suggest that you stop looking. Anyway, you'll find out soon enough."

Hitoshi kept on walking leaving Kyo dumbfounded. A week had passed, and there was no sign of Hitoshi revealing what the plans were meant for. Kyo was getting very VERY aggravated at Hitoshi's silence, and Shigure's failure to care about it. Suddenly, one day while Shigure, Hitoshi, and Kyo were sitting down and eating Hitoshi's well-prepared dinner, Kyo burst.

"WHAT THE HELL HITOSHI?!!!!!!!!!?" Unfazed, Hitoshi replied,

"I beg your pardon?"

"DON'T YOU "I BEG YOUR PARDON ME!!!!!!!" WHAT IS UP WITH THOSE PLANS?!!!!!!" screamed Kyo right into Hitoshi's face. Still undisturbed, she replied very quietly into Kyo face,

"I told you already. You will find out in a few days."

"TO HELL WITH THAT!!!! I WANNA FIND OUT NOW YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!" yelled Kyo. Hitoshi shook her head and said,

"Tsk, tsk. Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you lesson. Stay here."

Hitoshi left the room momentarily with Kyo still fuming and Shigure ignoring them. When Hitoshi returned, she was holding something behind her back and smiling mischeviously. Kyo saw that Hitoshi had returned and was about to yell at her until he saw her expression on her face. He started to blush violently when Hitoshi moved her face so that her's and Kyo's nose were touching ever so lightly. Then, Hitoshi spoke with a very sultry voice saying,

"So, you want to find out what those plans were about huh?" Kyo looked into Hitoshi's green eyes and stuttered saying,

"Uhh......... Errrr....well, yes."

"Then I guess I'll have to tell you, but I have to tell you something else so listen," said Hitoshi in that sultry voice. She moved even closer on Kyo's face while Kyo backed away until he was out of the chair and backed up against the wall with Hitoshi still staring at him. This time, Hitoshi gently closed her eyes and blew slowly across Kyo's face pushing apart his orange hair and making him even more flushed. Meanwhile, Shigure was watching them with much interest as Hitoshi moved her face closer until her lips were about a millimeter away from Kyo's.

"Do you want to hear what I want to tell you Kyo-kun?" said Hitoshi very softly blowing air across Kyo's lips.

"Umm...eeeerrr...well, sure," replied Kyo still very fazed. Suddenly, Hitoshi hand moved to the back of Kyo's head so that both of their foreheads were touching. Then Hitoshi slowly closed her eyes moving towards Kyo's face while whispering,

"I think that..."

Kyo then shut his eyes as well expecting a kiss, but instead, Hitoshi jabbed her eyes open took the objects that were behind her back and shoved them into Kyo's mouth. Hitoshi moved away from Kyo disgusted at the stunned Kyo who now had raw leeks (straight from Yuki's former "secret base.") sprouting out from his mouth and went to sit back at the table where Shigure had gone back to eating. The next day, Hitoshi was back to normal with cleaning and trying to ignore Kyo who was cursing at her for stuffing leeks down her throat. When Hitoshi was done cleaning the house she handed a list to the furious Kyo saying,

"Get these things for me, k?"

Kyo stopped arguing with Hitoshi and stared at the list with amazement wondering how Hitoshi got shopping out of him getting mad at her for stuffing leeks in his mouth. Annoyed, Hitoshi said,

"Do I have to spell it out for you baka?!!!!? Me...want...you...to...get...things...on...list...for...me. God Neanderthal!!"

Kyo now developed a throbbing vein on his forehead, which grew and grew with every passing second and Hitoshi's attitude didn't exactly help it either. When Kyo was about to burst into Hitoshi's face, Shigure stormed into the room seeming rushed and shooed Kyo outside saying,

"You heard Hitoshi-chan!!!! Now go get those things before all of the stores close; here's some money so get going!!!!!"

Kyo was about to ask something, but Shigure shut the door in his face and scurried back inside the house. Kyo then started to walk out into the sidewalk (honestly, I really don't know if they have sidewalks in Japan, I bet they do, I mean it's such a safe society) muttering to himself as he looked at the list.

"Crud!! This will take me all day to find (it's afternoon)!!! Why does that horror of humanity (that's Hitoshi) want a FFX-2 costume of Rikku anyway?"

As Kyo went on mumbling to himself, Shigure's house was about to get a major transformation. When Kyo returned home late in the evening, an elegantly dressed Hitoshi greeted him. She was dressed in a short, rust colored sleeveless top that was decorated with what looked like upon closer inspection (no, Kyo did not start peering at her chest) like little coils of metal very densely placed together.1 She also wore a matching skirt (it's made of that rust colored fabric) that was decorated with those little metal coils that were more dense at the bottom of the skirt, but grew less dense as the skirt ended (at the top of the skirt, it doesn't have any work while at the bottom, the work is very dense like the shirt). 2

"_Vankaum! Oule va!!!"3_

said Hitoshi to a very puzzled Kyo. Kyo just stared Hitoshi for a while wondering what she meant until Hitoshi exclaimed,

"Oh you're no fun!!! Come inside you baka!!!"

She dragged Kyo inside and took the many things that he had bought from the shops to put them away. When Kyo was free from his burden, he finally got a chance to examine what Hitoshi had done with the house. All of the rooms were decorated with small oil filled lamps that were placed into every window and ledge inside and outside the house and all of them were lit giving each room an enchanting gleam. 4 Kyo also noticed that every room was smelling very relaxing due to the sticks of incense that were placed in every room, and 5 he also noticed some long pieces of different colored silk that were spread everywhere. 6 When he went into the kitchen, he noticed that Hitoshi was inside and he also noticed the numerous delicacies that were lined up on the counter each one giving it's own wondrous smell. Suddenly, Hitoshi rushed up to him holding a ladle with some soup-like mixture in it. She was blowing on it gently while with her other hand she held underneath the spoon just in case it might drip.

"Open your mouth,"

said Hitoshi moving the ladle closer to his mouth. Hitoshi opened her mouth along with Kyo's (you know how mums do it when they want their kid to eat something, kind of like that.) keeping her hand underneath the spoon until she had drizzled all of the concoction down Kyo's throat. Hitoshi waited anxiously as Kyo surveyed the soup.

"It's pretty good. What's this stuff supposed to be anyway?" questioned Kyo. Hitoshi breathed a sigh of relief and replied,

"It's _rasam_. Basically, it's like watery soup that the Tamilians like to eat as a main course (at least I do!!!! I love this stuff!!!!!). It's supposed to be a combination of sour (_puli) _and spiciness (_kara). _Do you want some more?"

As Hitoshi finished, she poured more of the rasam into a glass handing it to Kyo. Cautiously Kyo asked,

"Does it have leeks in it?"

Hitoshi laughed and handed the glass to Kyo saying,

"I assure you, all of these dishes are leek free (I don't think that Tamilians have the tendency to use leeks, my mum doesn't anyway)."

Then Kyo took the glass and took a large swig from it Kyo was all right for a few seconds, but he started to cough and choke violently as though something was stuck in his throat. Hitoshi rushed towards him from the stove and started hitting his back (this is what my mum does when I have coughing fits, yes I have coughing fits) until Kyo stopped coughing. As Kyo gasped for air, Hitoshi knelt in front of him saying very humorously,

"A little too spicy for you no?"

Kyo nodded in reply and gave the glass filled with the rasam to Hitoshi. She looked at it longingly as Kyo stood up. Suddenly, Hitoshi leaned her head back and drank all the remaining rasam in the cup (which is waaaay more than half, yes Kyo is a weakling to kara things). Kyo stared at Hitoshi with one eye twitching and his finger pointing stammering,

"Y,y,y,y...ou DRANK ALL OF IT?!!!!!?" Hitoshi laughed nervously saying,

"Yeah. Sensei always tells me not to do it, but I love this stuff, anyway, you gotta go get ready!!!!!"

"Ready for what?" asked Kyo.

"For.... DIWALI!!!!!!!!" said Hitoshi very cheerfully fireworks bursting .

"What's Diwali?" questioned Kyo bringing down Hitoshi's happy moment.

"No time, now I want you to change into this,"

Hitoshi had stepped out of the kitchen dragging Kyo along with her and she then revealed an Indian outfit which basically looked like a big long shirt with loose pants and a long colorful red scarf7 Kyo took the outfit and looked at it quizzically. Hitoshi was getting very impatient at Kyo's absent-minded staring, so she said,

"Listen, do you want me to put it on for you?!!!?" Kyo blushed madly at the thought of Hitoshi seeing him half-naked and yelled back obviously very flustered,

"HELL NO!!!!!!! I just don't know how this is supposed to look!!! Just don't come in when I'm changing."

"Just look at Shigure-san. He's wearing the same thing that you're supposed to be wearing right now!! Anyway, who would want to see you half-naked anyway? Eeeerrrrgh!!!!! Not a pretty sight!!!" said Hitoshi trying to find Shigure. When she did, she forced Shigure to stand in front of Kyo and turn around 360 degrees so that Kyo could see how the outfit should look. Kyo took advantage of the situation by forcing Shigure to keep turning around since "he really didn't understand how the outfit was supposed to be worn cough, cough ." Both Hitoshi and Shigure were now getting very annoyed, so Shigure gave Hitoshi permission to threaten Kyo by saying that if he didn't change into the outfit in less than five minutes she would gouge his eyes out with her bare hands and display them in the kitchen on a spear (this is a very common threat that I use with boys who annoy me, they usually leave me alone; very wise decision really wicked smile ). Kyo immediately went inside his room to change. When he did come out, Hitoshi at that time was rearranging something that was in front of room and was very surprised at his sudden arrival. She smiled and elbowed him playfully saying,

"So Kyo, are you ready to bhangara 8?!!!!!!?"

Kyo just stared at Hitoshi who demonstrated bhangara for Kyo (without Kyo's approval). Hitoshi just started madly dancing while Kyo stared at her with one eye twitching. Seeing that all that Kyo was doing was staring at her like she was a psychopath, Hitoshi stopped dancing and said to Kyo,

"Listen, everyone from your insane family the Sohmas is coming for the Diwali celebration, so I want you to be on your best behavior. Shigure-san, you and me all have jobs."

"What's my job supposed to be?" questioned Kyo seemingly interested (which is veeeeeeerrrrry unusual for Kyo unless it involves fish, anyway, back to the story).

"You're gonna be servant boy," said Hitoshi very confidently.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY I'M "SERVANT BOY?!!!!!!!!!!?"" asked Kyo who wanted nothing to do with serving his own family (which includes Haru-kun silent laugh ).

"I mean that you will be known as _da_, and you will help Shigure-san and me with everything we ask for and you will also help all of your relatives that are coming to the celebration. Yes, that includes your perverted cousin Hatsuharu Sohma the stupid cow," explained Hitoshi very annoyed.

"Why the hell should I be known as "da," and why do I have to listen to you?!!!!!!!? You mean I have to serve the stupid asshole cow!!!!!!!!! That is definitely degrading!!!!!!!" exclaimed Kyo. Hitoshi sighed and fished out a paper from the waistband of her skirt. When she did find it, she said,

"First of, da is the term that people in India often use for servants and friends, so if someone unknown calls you "da," that is considered the most degrading thing to say to any one. That's why I picked it out for you!!!!!! HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Second, Shigure-san handed me this liable document which gives me authority over all matters concerning this occasion," Hitoshi handed the document to Kyo who studied it while Hitoshi bent down to her ankle seemingly adjusting something; then Hitoshi took out a ninja star (it was attached to her ankle) holding it to Kyo's neck while pinning him to the wall, "so that means I could "accidentally" kill you if you don't listen to me," Kyo looked into Hitoshi's eyes and saw a familiar gleam that told him Hitoshi wasn't afraid to kill, "right now more than anything, I want all of you Sohma's dead and this could be a wondrous start."

Hitoshi finished speaking still holding the ninja star up to his throat, but she eventually let go of him. She pointed in the direction of the kitchen and muttered very strictly,

"Go." Kyo immediately obeyed and rushed of to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Hitoshi was still standing in the very exact same spot thinking to herself,

"Who am I?" She hung her head down and knelt clutching her heart still thinking,

"What have I become?" Slowly, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Who is this monster?" whispered Hitoshi to no one in particular.

Kyo hadn't fully obeyed Hitoshi's simple yet clear order and he was standing in front of the kitchen hidden from Hitoshi's view but able to see everything including Hitoshi's breakdown. Right then, (no matter how much he denied it later) Kyo just wanted to be able to comfort Hitoshi until he realized that Hitoshi was walking in the direction of the kitchen. Kyo put on an apron ( really loud laugh ) and pretended that he was checking all of the dishes when Hitoshi arrived inside the kitchen with her death face. Kyo smiled brightly (soooo fake) and waved at Hitoshi nervously as multiple sweat drops formed across his head. Hitoshi nodded at Kyo and walked in the opposite direction allowing Kyo to breathe a sigh of relief, but just as soon as he relaxed, Hitoshi returned to the kitchen waiting in the doorway.

"Oh, and Kyo-kun, if you tell anyone what you saw when you were supposed to be in the kitchen, I will slice your throat so fast that your vocal cords will be crushed and you will die in a matter of seconds. Understood?" declared Hitoshi.

Her hair was hanging all around her face while she was leaning against the doorway, but when she finished speaking she slowly lifted her head up revealing her narrowed eyes that could frighten any living being. Kyo nodded back and Hitoshi left the kitchen silently. Finally after what seemed like hours, the Sohma family started to trail into Shigure's house. First came Hatori-san (when he saw Hitoshi greeting him he was veeerrrrry nervous) then Hatsuharu-kun came next (to Hitoshi's horror) and the rest of the family (yes, that including Momiji-kun, Ritsu-san, Ayame- san, Hiro-kun, Kisa-chan, Kagura-chan but not Akito-san). When Kisa came inside, Hitoshi knelt down in front of her asking her,

"Well hello!!!!! What's your name?" Kisa was a little surprised at first at Hitoshi's kindness. She had not experienced such happiness since Tohru had left for T-dai. Slowly Kisa replied in a meek voice,

"Sohma Kisa."

"Well that means you're the tiger right?" asked Hitoshi still smiling. Kisa nodded shyly and gave back a small smile. Suddenly, Hiro stepped out from behind Kisa yelling in Hitoshi's face saying,

"She's doesn't need your help!!" Hitoshi was a little surprised at his outburst, but she asked him,

"So what's your name squirt?"

"Sohma Hiro, and don't call me squirt!" replied Hiro very agitated (surprise).

"Very well...sheep," said Hitoshi as she got up. Hiro looked in awe at Hitoshi for a minute until she lightly ruffled his hair and walked away with Kisa tailing behind her (imagine Tohru doing that to him, that would be like signing your own death sentence). When Hitoshi went inside the kitchen to check on servant boy (Kyo), Kisa was still following her around very shy. Hitoshi was obviously very amused of a 15-year-old that was following her everywhere (so amused that she started to giggle, yes very creepy). Kyo was very aggravated and still couldn't get over the face that he was in an apron and that he was to be servant boy.

"GET THAT BLOODY GIRL OUT OF THE KITCHEN!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kyo to Kisa who was very startled and upset at the outburst. Hitoshi was very upset along with Kisa at Kyo's screaming. She narrowed her eyes at Kyo as he walked backward nervously regretting his words.

"I'm gonna make you wish you never said that you punk!" exclaimed Hitoshi with her green eyes flaming and her hand raised in the air in the form of a fist.

"There's no need to do that Hitoshi-chan," said a voice that came from the doorway. Hitoshi whipped her head around to see who it was and her jaw plummeted to the floor when she did. The figure that was standing in the doorway was Hatsuharu. One of Hitoshi's eyes twitched as Hatsuharu approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders saying,

"I'll make sure that he regrets those very same words." He then moved in closer to her face to kiss her, but Hitoshi delivered a well deserved and a well-aimed punch to Haru's nose which caused him to collapse to the ground. When Haru did get up, Hitoshi yelled at him saying,

"GET OUT YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She waved her fists in his face until he finally exited the kitchen.

"Do I have to leave too Hitoshi-san?" questioned Kisa very meekly.

"Heavens no!! You can help Kyo-kun in the kitchen, RIGHT KYO-KUN?!!!!!!!?" said Hitoshi to Kyo hinting to him that if he didn't cooperate then his eyes would be found in the bathroom rather than inside his head. Kyo grumbled back to Kisa who looked very hopeful,

"Sure, why not? Just don't spill anything. I'll probably get into trouble." Kisa then smiled and started to help Kyo while Hitoshi went back to the living room where she was greeted by a cheerful Momiji who said,

"Guten tag!!! Du fein!! (Hello! You're pretty!!)" Hitoshi smiled and replied,

"Danke! Wie heisst du (Thank you. What is your name?)?"

"Ich Momiji Sohma. Ich halb- Deutsch und halb- Japanisch. Du einer Sprache maechtig sein Deutsch? (I'm Momiji Sohma. I'm half-German and half-Japanese. You speak German?)?"

"Ja!!!! Ich..." Hitoshi stopped talking since Kyo was staring at her as though she was mad.

"Take a picture!!! It'll last longer!!!!" yelled Hitoshi very annoyed.

"You mean you can understand this horror of hell?!!!!?" exclaimed Kyo pointing at a very upset Momiji.

"Yes I can, and he isn't a horror of hell Kyo-chibi-chan," said Hitoshi very satisfyingly.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kyo raising his fist.

"DON'T YOU DARE CURSE KYO-CHIBI-CHIBI-CHIBI-CHAN!!!" replied Hitoshi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Kyo flinging his already raised fist in the direction of Hitoshi's face, but Hitoshi caught it. Kyo stopped his idiotic screaming when he realized that Hitoshi had caught his fist and was digging her nails into his skin.

"So this is how you want to act, well there are solutions for this," said Hitoshi darkly. She twisted Kyo's arm behind his back and kicked him so that he collapsed face first onto the floor with his arm still in Hitoshi's iron grip. Hitoshi then squatted beside Kyo's wincing form and whispered into his ear saying,

"If you curse once more today I will rip this stupid arm out from its socket and shove it in your dirty mouth. Understood?" Hitoshi gave Kyo's arm an extra tug to have a point and he yelled saying,

"AAAAHHH!!!! Yes!!!!! Whatever you say!!!!!" Hitoshi got up still holding onto Kyo's arm. Then slowly released her grip, which allowed Kyo the opportunity to free his grip. Hitoshi still stood hovering above Kyo as he massaged his wrist and his side. Suddenly Hitoshi squatted right beside Kyo (to his horror) and said,

"Du gehst nir auf die nerven (You're a pain in the neck). I hope you know that." Kyo just nodded as Hitoshi held her hand up beside his ear. Afraid that Hitoshi was going to hit him again, Kyo winced but all he felt was a slight jab. He opened his eyes to find that Hitoshi had just poked his cheek and the finger was still there. Hitoshi then got up offering her hand saying,

"Gimme your hand." Kyo took Hitoshi's hand as she yanked him upwards, but she wasn't finished yet. She lightly touched his hand with her fingers and brought that hand up to both of her eyes 9. Kyo stared at Hitoshi quizzically, but all he got was an evil stare. Momiji surprisingly hadn't gotten afraid of Hitoshi and asked Hitoshi,

"So, you know about the curse right?" Hitoshi nodded happily.

"Then can I hug you?!!!!!!!?" pleaded Momiji. Hitoshi's jaw dropped to the floor as Kyo whispered to her,

"What are you gonna do now genius?"

"Shut up!!!!" whispered Hitoshi back to Kyo.

"Eeeerr, Momiji-kun, why would you want to hug me?" questioned Hitoshi nervously.

"Cause you look like the type that can be hugged!!! So can I hug you yet?" asked Momiji rushing towards Hitoshi with open arms. Hitoshi held Momiji off by using her hand on his head to push him away. While the power struggle was going, Hitoshi hissed at Kyo angrily,

"Help me you baka!!!" Kyo showed a cold shoulder and said shrewdly,

"Why should I?" Hitoshi hissed back still trying to keep Momiji away from her,

"If you don't I'll decapitate you!!!"

"Threats aren't gonna work anymore." This time Hitoshi realized that Kyo wasn't going to listen to her even if she did threaten him. She gritted her teeth together moving both of her hands to Momiji's head. Then she hissed loudly to Kyo saying,

"If you don't help me, I'll kiss you!" Kyo stopped doing everything (except breathing). Everything suddenly seemed to shut down until a rush of emotions and questions surged into his brain. Ignoring them temporarily, Kyo scurried over to Hitoshi who was still struggling with Momiji (who can't see cause Hitoshi is covering his eyes) and leaned over near her mouth with his hand cupped near his ear saying,

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Hitoshi's forehead began to throb in anger, but now wasn't the time to lose her temper. She leaned into Kyo's ear and repeated,

"If you don't help me, I will kiss you." Each word echoed into Kyo's brain like Hitoshi was yelling the statement out into a canyon. Kyo turned his head around so he was eye to eye with Hitoshi. He saw that she was a little flustered, but she was determined in doing what she had stated if needed. Kyo then stood up looking very smug saying,

"Well, I didn't know that you thought of me that way!! Anyway, I was sure my charm would get to you soon!" He gave a fake smile and winked at Hitoshi, which caused her forehead to throb even more. She hissed back to Kyo negating everything he had said,

"Hell no!!!! Anyway, what's with "I was sure my charm you get to you..." Blah blah!! I hate every fiber of your being and I wish that you were dead!!"

"Then why did you want to kiss me?" questioned Kyo mischievously. Hitoshi freed one of her hands from Momiji who was still struggling (he really wants that hug) and turned it into a fist complete with a throbbing vein to wave in front of Kyo. Kyo was unfazed by the fist and Hitoshi soon realized this.

"Because you won't listen to violence, so I had to come up with some other method," said Hitoshi. Then Kyo questioned obviously very interested (Hummmm...),

"How do you propose you do it anyway when you have an idiot who would run after you just to hug you and me running away from you?"

"Well, I'll let the idiot go and run after you until I do catch up with you."

"Who says that you might outrun me?"

"I can run very quickly," replied Hitoshi, "I'll give you five seconds. If you don't help me get rid of this menace, I will kiss you." Hitoshi held up her free hand mouthing along the fingers. Kyo was thinking very quickly,

"Do I want...? Why do I...? Would she...?" Along with his thoughts, his heart was racing as well accompanied with flaming cheeks (shojo!!!). Hitoshi was now holding up two fingers, then one then... Kyo grabbed Momiji's head and pulled it back saying,

"Hold on lover boy." Momiji grew very upset at Kyo's sudden and late interference in his way of hugging Hitoshi. Hitoshi on the other hand was very much relieved. She straightened up stretching her back and watching the argument between Momiji and Kyo.

"Let me go! I wanna hug Hitoshi-chan (he learnt her name from Kisa)!!!" pleaded Momiji.

"Nope," said Kyo still holding onto Momiji's head making sure he couldn't escape.

"I bet you're hogging Hitoshi-chan!!!!! You just want her all to yourself so you can hug her all you want secretly and maybe even kiss her!!" exclaimed Momiji. Hitoshi was in the middle of stretching her back in an odd position, but when she heard Momiji's exclamation; she collapsed to the floor. Kyo just blushed very violently (in fact, when Hitoshi looked at him, she mistook him for a tomato) loosening his grip on Momiji's head in shock. Momiji took this opportunity to free himself from the tomato Kyo and rushed towards Hitoshi with open arms. Hitoshi could do little to protect herself, so all she did was close her eyes painfully awaiting the upcoming doom, but it never came. When Hitoshi opened her eyes, she found Momiji to be about a few inches away from her with Kyo sitting on him. Momiji was now crying because he wanted to hug Hitoshi and Kyo's weight was hurting him.

"Get off me!!!! I wanna hug Hitoshi-chan you Hitoshi hogger!!!" exclaimed Momiji flailing his arms.

"Real great threat man. Oh and by the way, my thoughts on your last comment, yes I'm hogging Hitoshi-chan," said Kyo without any form of uncertainty.

"Eeerrrr...Kyo-kun?" questioned Hitoshi nervously. Kyo ignored Hitoshi and continued talking,

"I do want her all to myself and no one is allowed to touch her. Understood brat?" declared Kyo very seriously towards Momiji.

"As if!! Prove it to me right now you meanie!!!" exclaimed Momiji crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"No problem," replied Kyo. He moved past the agitated and disappointed Momiji and crouched beside Hitoshi. Hitoshi started mumbling something, but Kyo didn't care. He picked her up bridal style (extreme shojo!!!!!!) and walked in the direction of the living room. Hitoshi just stared at Kyo's face while Kyo stared straight back (minus the blushing). When they rounded the corner, everyone who was in the living room (which is everyone) turned to see the couple. Kyo dropped Hitoshi in surprise and started to stammer uncontrollably at the crowd (whom might I add is staring very closely). Hitoshi in anger, spun her leg underneath Kyo causing him to fall down to the floor.

"I am very sorry for the interruption," said Hitoshi very professionally, "but this baka that is now lying on the floor..." Hitoshi never got to finish due to the fact that Kyo had grabbed her ankles and pulled her feet underneath her. Hitoshi shook off the shock from the fall and got up looking very evil saying,

"You're gonna wish you never did that pervert." With that, the chase started with Hitoshi running after Kyo with a lamp she had found. Meanwhile, the crowd was developing sweat drops on their heads as Hitoshi ran after Kyo waving around a lamp like a weapon while Kyo just tried to keep running. Hatori asked Shigure,

"Do they do this on a regular basis?" Shigure replied smiling but with a sweat drop on his forehead,

"Yes, but Hitoshi usually threatens to kill him and cut up his body." After a few minutes of running and threatening Kyo, Hitoshi stopped and waited for Kyo to come around. When he did, she whacked him on the head with the lamp and motioned the stunned crowd to the kitchen while Hitoshi picked up the pieces of the lamp trying to avoid Kyo's twitching body. When Hitoshi reached the kitchen, she urged the crowd to sit in a circle while she went back to the living room to drag Kyo back to the kitchen so she could force him to work. Kyo then passed out banana leaves while Hitoshi sprinkled a bit of water onto them. 10 Then the food distribution began. As each serving was placed onto each of the banana leaf, each of the individuals stared at it longingly, but not one of them took a bite until Hitoshi sat down beside Kisa and Haru (to her dismay, but to his joy) and Kyo sat down between Kisa and Hiro (to Hiro's dismay). The crowd then started searching frantically for their sets of chopsticks while Hitoshi smiled brightly. Finally Kisa asked Hitoshi,

"Um, Hitoshi-san, where are the chopsticks?" Everyone was interested since their stomachs were rumbling and all of the food was making them nervous. Hitoshi sighed and clapped her hands motioned Kyo to move to the kitchen to get the chopsticks. Kyo stomped into the kitchen and laid the chopsticks beside each person and plummeted down onto his spot. As the whole group attacked the food with their chopsticks, Hitoshi pushed her chopsticks away and began mixing the rise with her hands. Kisa stopped her eating and watched Hitoshi as she quickly mixed her rice and gently ate it. Then, Kisa put down her chopsticks and started to eat with her hand. Hitoshi smiled at her and continued to eat as Kisa struggled to bring food into her mouth. Soon, everyone except Kyo was trying to eat with his or her hands. Kyo just stared at everyone with disgust as they talked amongst themselves asking Hitoshi what the best way was to eat with their hands. Hitoshi just laughed and demonstrated repeatedly as Kyo glared fiercely at her. Finally seeing that no one was paying attention to him, Kyo slowly put down his chopsticks and tried to eat with his hands. Hitoshi stopped eating and looked amazed as Kyo struggled to get a little bit of rice mixed with rasam into his mouth. Seeing that Kyo was too busy trying to figure out how to get food into his mouth without it getting onto himself, Hitoshi smiled gently at him and went back to eating. When the kitchen was cleared of any sign of eating, Hitoshi ushered the crowd into the living room that had now been cleared to house the giant number of guests. Hitoshi then announced to the crowd saying,

"Due to Diwali tradition, I will celebrate by dancing for you. I hope you all enjoy it. The song is called Dhole Tharo Dhole Bhaje from the movie Hum Dil De Chuke Sanam."11 She smiled and asked Kyo to turn on the music while everyone waited with bated breath. The music first started out slow, but then it sped up very quickly and suddenly. The music kept on speeding up and with it, Hitoshi danced her heart out moving her hips and spinning looking very happy. Kyo stared in amazement as she danced. She seemed to have put the whole audience under a trance watching her every move. Seeing Kyo was watching her, Hitoshi smiled and winked at him causing him to go into tomato mode. When she was finished dancing, she was panting, but everyone including stood up clapping madly. Hitoshi blushed and took a bow then she gestured the amazed crowd outside where there was a bundle of fireworks. She motioned to the still amazed crowd to the bundle of fireworks saying,

"According to Diwali tradition, during the night, the Indians usually set of fireworks for fun and joy, so all of you grab a firecracker and enjoy!!!" As if right on cue, everyone rushed for the fireworks except for Hitoshi who seemed to be satisfied with letting everyone else fight over the best fireworks. When everyone did finally stop fighting over the fireworks, the sky was lit up with bursts of color and noise. Each time a new firework burst into the air, some one stared at it in awe. Eventually, there was going to have to be some sort of practical joke pulled on some unlucky person and the unfortunate victim was Kisa. Kyo had set off a firecracker about two inches from her and it frightened her so much that she ran towards Hitoshi and buried her face into her chest weeping. Hitoshi comforted her and glared angrily at Kyo who slowly backed away from Hitoshi's anger field. Next, Haru tried to set off a firecracker underneath Hitoshi's skirt, but Hitoshi glared angrily at him mouthing that if he didn't drop her skirt and get the firecrackers away from her, she'd get a sparkler, light it and stuff it in his mouth (violent aren't we). Haru stayed about twelve feet away from her the rest of the night (he tried to annoy Kyo, but Kagura was already doing a wonderful job). After the fireworks, the crowd left and Hitoshi had a special gift for each of them, each one of the gifts special in it's own way. As soon as all of the guests left, Hitoshi collapsed onto the couch (I don't know if they have couches in Japan, oh well) and closed her eyes breathing deeply.

"Wow!! That was tiring ney Shigure-san?" questioned Hitoshi as Shigure sat down beside her.

"Yes, but I think that the whole family loved it, especially that dance!!! Don't you think so Kyo-kun?" asked Shigure looking over his shoulder to see a slouching grim faced Kyo.

"It was okay," murmured Kyo blushing very lightly. Hitoshi smiled and said,

"I'll take that as a "it was nice."" Then Shigure handed Hitoshi a letter saying,

"It's for you. I forgot to check the mail for about two weeks since we were so busy with the festival." Hitoshi took the letter and eyed it suspiciously and suddenly gasped. She tore it open and quickly read it. Then she dropped it in surprise and shook Shigure violently saying,

"Why didn't you give this to me earlier?!!!!!!!!!? Oh my God!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shigure calmed down Hitoshi and asked her,

"What's so important about that letter anyway?"

"My sensei is coming tomorrow in the afternoon!!!!" exclaimed Hitoshi.

Author's Notes

Wow!!!!!!!!!!!! That was a monster chapter, but at least it's done now!!!!! I just knew that eventually I had to bring Hitoshi's sensei into the picture cause she plays a very important role (That is all I'm going to say!!!!!). Well, here are the explanations before I die of exhaustion.

1- The coils are known as zardosi. It is a very popular form of dressing up fabric, but it is pretty expensive.

2- This is my dream image of a perfect ghagra choli. That is what these garments are called.

3- That means "Welcome!! Come inside!!" in Tamil. Hitoshi used the informal method. If she used the formal method, it would sound like, "Vanakaum!! Oule vango!!!"

4- It is traditional for Diwali celebration for people to place lamps around the house. It's also traditional to set of firecrackers.

5- The Tamil name for the incense sticks is known as agribathi. Just for info, I don't know how to romanize the Tamil words (I don't even know how to read and write Tamil; I am very ashamed, but it supposed to be one of the more difficult languages to study due to the complicated grammar).

6- The long pieces of silk are known as saris. I think that it's in the dictionary, go look it up.

7- The Indian outfit that Kyo is wearing is known as a sharvani. It's from somewhere up north along with the ghagra. Tamilnadu (that's where the Tamilians are) is on the very tip of India.

8- Bhangara is a form of dance. I really don't know how to explain it, but it's very funny. Sometimes I just randomly just start dancing bhangara.

9- What Hitoshi just did was an example of what Indians do when they touch something with their feet. In our culture, the feet are considered very low and to be touched with them is sort of insulting and doing that eye-touching ritual is a way of asking forgiveness.

10- We traditionally serve food onto banana leaves and sprinkle water onto them to offer all of the food first to God (that's what my mum said).

11- The song that Hitoshi was dancing to is actually a dance that my sister and I did for a wedding in Chicago. We were really popular, so I just felt like putting it in there.


	8. Sensei Arrives

Well, after that long chapter, I am totally bushed!!! I'll try a shorter chapter this time. You probably won't believe this, but one day, I dreamt the ending for this fic! It was so real and wonderful!!! I hope that you all will enjoy sensei's arrival!!!! (What her name will be disclosed in this chapter!!)

Chapter 8- Sensei Arrives

Hitoshi was practically collapsing from the cleaning and preparing. First, she had to design the Diwali celebration, and now her sensei was coming that very afternoon. She had to manage to clean everything over the night and well into the morning (she started as soon as she read the letter). Even when Kyo and Shigure were asleep, Hitoshi was still cleaning and putting everything away. When Shigure and Kyo did wake up, they found the house spotless and breakfast on the table. Hitoshi had some how managed to make breakfast and she was fast asleep on the table right next to Kyo's serving of food. Kyo sat down with his eyes squinting to get used to the light. He took his chopsticks and poked Hitoshi's head that was covered by her long black locks. Hitoshi just moaned and turned her head in the other direction. Kyo got aggravated and yelled in Hitoshi's ear saying,

"GET UP HITOSHI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hitoshi jumped up and was breathing quickly. As she calmed down, she saw that Shigure and Kyo were looking at her very oddly. Hitoshi nervously giggled and asked Shigure,

"What time is it?"

Shigure brought his hand to the tip of his chin and looked outside saying,

"Well, judging by the sun's position in the sky and the shadow on the table"

Kyo stared at Shigure annoyingly and said,

"Just look on your wrist baka."

Shigure smiled jokingly and looked on his wrist saying,

"It's 11:30 AM."

Hitoshi panicked saying,

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sensei will be here in 31 minutes!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait a minute, how do you know that she'll be here in 31 minutes?"

questioned Shigure poking the almost asleep Kyo. Hitoshi replied being very serious,

"Remember the letter said that she'd be here in the afternoon?"

Shigure nodded holding back a very angry Kyo,

"Well, 12:00 is noon and 12:01 is exactly afternoon. She's very exact and punctual,"

said Hitoshi smiling and taking out the pots and pans to make lunch. Shigure and Kyo both looked at Hitoshi with hairs sticking out from every which way on their confused heads. For their lunch, Hitoshi made the best lunch she had made in a very long while. Ironically, Hitoshi's sensei's favorite dish was leeks with liver (we all know that Kyo hates leeks). Kyo started to complain as he saw that Hitoshi was making leeks. Hitoshi seemed to stand Kyo's whining until he was about to take the pot off of the stove and throw it outside. Hitoshi stopped him and said,

"I suggest that you stop that now. Leeks with liver is sensei's favorite dish and you had better like it."

"Why should I?"

muttered Kyo testing Hitoshi.

"Well, one time, the delivery boy forgot to deliver the morning paper and with two fingers, she ruptured his stomach. The boy was in the hospital for 2 months,"

replied Hitoshi very serious. Kyo nervously agreed and stepped away from the kitchen. At exactly 11:55, Hitoshi, Shigure, and Kyo were waiting at the door. Hitoshi was back in the outfit that she had came in when she first arrived and fought Kyo while Shigure was wearing his usual kimono and Kyo was wearing his usual loose shirt and loose pants.

"Why the hell are we waiting here so early?"

questioned Kyo crudely. Hitoshi replied very punctual,

"Because sensei doesn't like to not be greeted."

"Sounds like your sensei is a real pain in the neck,"

said Shigure taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"No she is not!!!!!!! And I suggest that you not light that cigarette, sensei doesn't like it,"

advised Hitoshi.

"Whatever, I don't care what your sensei thinks,"

replied Shigure taking a deep intake of the cigarette. Hitoshi shook her head and concentrated on the door. For five minutes, Shigure smoked his cigarette and Hitoshi waited patiently beside an agitated Kyo who sat down and started to poke Hitoshi's leg (she glared at him and he stopped). Shigure then looked at his watch; it was now 12:00 with a few seconds remaining. With his cigarette still in his mouth he mouthed the seconds lost, five...four...three...two... and one. When Shigure mouthed the last second, the door flew open and a large gust of wind poured in. Shigure covered his and after the wind died down, he noticed that his cigarette was gone. Shigure then said to Hitoshi very sure of himself,

"Well, it looks like that your sensei is late."

Hitoshi giggled and pointed to Shigure's right. He slowly turned his head to the right and saw a woman that was exactly his height. She had piercing blue eyes with black spiky bangs covering the sides of her face with two long silky black ponytails (not like Pippi Longstocking) that were located at the bottom of her head one at each side (I got this design from Naruto, Tsunade-sama has almost the exactly same hairstyle). She wore a white short top and a white skirt that was trimmed with red and made to look like a modified ninja uniform with a short robe that looked like a modified kimono robe. On her feet, she wore black flat shoes and there were strips of white cloth that were tied onto her foot as well along with a sword which she sported on her hip. On her neck, there was a necklace made from two stars, one black and one gold. Her eyes were narrowed at Shigure and her hands were crossed in front of her chest with Shigure's cigarette in one hand still lit. Then the sensei spoke in a very womanly voice saying,

"Hitoshi-chan told you that I don't like people smoking didn't she?"

Shigure nodded and motioned to the cigarette in the sensei's hand. She held the cigarette in her hand and positioned it so that the burning end was on one finger while the non-burning end was on another. Then right in front of everyone's eyes, she crushed the cigarette into powder. She neither blinked nor moved even though her finger was bleeding severely. She then pulled out the pack of cigarettes that had been in Shigure's obi and crushed it into powder as well with blood dripping along with the remains. Still, she didn't flinch until Shigure tore off part of the sleeve from his kimono grabbed her hand and started to wrap it slowly around her bleeding finger. She snatched her hand away from him slightly blushing but still serious,

"I don't feel pain, so your compassion means nothing."

Then she quickly unraveled the piece of cloth and flung it to the ground. Then she turned to Hitoshi and started to talk to her asking her about her life and asking her to show her room. Meanwhile, Shigure picked up the blood stained piece of cloth smiling and tucked inside his obi. When Hitoshi brought out lunch, Kyo cringed as Hitoshi placed a massive helping of leeks and liver on his plate. Hitoshi's sensei was watching and asked Kyo as he picked at his food with his chopsticks,

"So, you don't like leeks?"

Kyo denied the statement and smiled nervously saying,

"No of course not!!! I love leeks!!!!"

Then he picked a piece of the serving on his dish and slowly brought it to his mouth. As he chewed, he began to take bigger and bigger servings. Soon, he was attacking the food.

"This doesn't even taste like leeks!!!"

thought Kyo. Hitoshi was watching Kyo very interested and winked at him when he lifted his head up from the feeding frenzy. Kyo then whispered to Hitoshi asking her,

"Are these leeks or not?"

Hitoshi shook her head smiling and whispered back trying to avoid the gaze of her sensei,

"I made it especially for you! It's actually fish with liver. I fashioned the fish like the leeks cause I knew that you wouldn't be able to not choke."

"Arigato!!!! Arigato gozaimasu!!!!!!!"

exclaimed Kyo as he gorged himself yet again. Shigure who had gotten the real dish of leeks and liver diverted his gaze from Kyo who was gulping down large amounts of food to Hitoshi's sensei who was taking very small portions.

"So, what is your name?"

questioned Shigure cheerfully. Hitoshi's sensei glared at Shigure, who was still smiling and replied,

"My name is Fukushima Tsubasha. I am thirty years old and I work as a martial artist teacher. Do you want to know anything else dog boy?"

Shigure then replied very nervously,

"Nope!!! I'm good!!!"

The rest of lunch was pretty quiet minus the sound of Kyo gobbling down food. Hitoshi cleaned away the plates and washed them while Tsubasha sat quietly cross-legged and shut her eyes. Finally, when Hitoshi returned from washing the dishes, she walked over to Tsubasha and whispered something in her ear. Tsubasha then smiled and nodded which set Hitoshi off to her room. Kyo and Shigure stared at Tsubasha wondering what she told Hitoshi, but Tsubasha glared at them with her piercing blue eyes and they didn't look at her until Hitoshi came back with something behind her back. Hitoshi then spoke to Shigure and Kyo saying,

"Sensei and I challenge you to a game of..."

She then quickly revealed what was behind her back and said,

"Dai Hin Minh!!"

At first Kyo and Shigure were a little taken aback, but then they started to smile mischievously. Hitoshi continued saying,

"Both sensei and I have already declared the conditions. Kyo, if I beat you then you do remember that FFX-2 costume of Rikku don't you?"

Kyo nodded clueless to the upcoming doom.

"If I get a higher rank than you, then you will have to wear that costume for the whole day walking around the neighborhood."

Kyo's mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes started to twitch. Tsubasha then said to Shigure,

"If I get a higher rank than you then, you'll go to Ayame san's dress shop and get a frilly maid dress and clean the house for the whole day."

Shigure's reaction was the same as Kyo's and both of them were twitching in synchronization. Smiling, Hitoshi dealt out the cards (Shigure and Kyo by now have stopped their twitching weird thing) to everyone saying,

"I wish all of you luck."

Author's Note

Well, I wanted to make a shorter chapter after than monstrous chapter. Still, it took me eternity considering the homework load that my evil teachers gave me (yes, they gave me so much homework in the beginning of the year). I wanted to put that Rikku costume in there cause I've been imagining it for eternity. If you don't know how the FFX-2 costume for Rikku looks like, I am very sorry for you and well let's just say that Kyo would look sooooooo funny in it!!!!!!! Also, imagine Shigure in a Chobits like maid outfit (you know, like the ones in that smart little 12 yr. olds house. Why does he have such provocative dresses on robots?). Right now, I'm trying to control my laughter (By the way, a site that has a picture of Rikku in her FFX-2 uniform is ). I won't be able to update as quickly as before considering my evil teachers, so please bear with me. Arigato gozaimasu pour lissent mon fanfic!!!! (I used realllly bad grammer.)

YukiMatsuzaka411.


	9. Reunion of Lovers and Enemies

Well, I tried to put that site with that picture of Rikku in the last chapter, but it won't upload it. Oh, well! I'm sure that you all of you know how eeerrr...creative it is. Anyway, I am now taking Japanese and I know how to say, "I love you" and many other things that I don't have time to explain. Whatever, just R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9- Reunion of Lovers and Enemies

The game had started after Kyo stopped fighting with Hitoshi in trying to get him out of wearing that Rikku dress. Shigure just stared at the ground while Tsubasha glared menacingly forcing him to play. Now, Hitoshi was in lead so far with Tsubasha following behind and Shigure and Kyo lagging behind to their deep sorrow. Suddenly, Kyo smiled wickedly and slapped down four sixes yelling,

"REVOLUTION!!!!!" Hitoshi's mouth plummeted to the ground in surprise and her eyes shrunk into her head.

"THAT IS SO NOT FAIR YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hitoshi utterly upset.

"It's in the rules loser," said Kyo sticking out his tongue and pulling down one eyelid, which made Hitoshi much more upset. As she was whimpering, Tsubasha shook her head slowly and gently put down four cards saying very softly,

"Counter Revolution." Kyo stopped celebrating and he then started to whimper while Hitoshi thanked her sensei repeatedly. Shigure meanwhile was watching Tsubasha very closely and he noticed very finite and beautiful details about her. Like, how there always seemed to be some of her bangs covering her face. He wanted to brush them back, but Tsubasha stared at him and all thoughts and attempts of doing were wiped from his brain (momentarily). As Kyo was fighting to control his temper and his instinct to curse at people when he didn't get what he wanted, Hitoshi was smiling happily watching shiver in anger. The game continued at without much effort, Tsubasha came first with Hitoshi in second and Shigure and Kyo sunken into the floor with foam coming out of their mouths. Hitoshi ran happily to her room to get the Rikku costume while Tsubasha waited for Hitoshi to come back. Hitoshi skipped back with the costume hanging onto a hanger. When Kyo saw the outfit, he fell back down to the ground onto his head as Hitoshi said,

"You'll be wearing this outfit tomorrow and you will be walking around the town just like we proposed earlier." Shigure started to laugh at Kyo, but Tsubasha cut him off by saying,

"Don't worry. Ayame-san will be coming in a few minutes to get your measurements for you maid dress." Shigure's face dropped a bit, but he perked up again and smiled mischievously at Tsubasha who grew a little bit afraid at Shigure.

"You can't do that," said Shigure with a deep serious voice. Tsubasha looked at Shigure very surprised and replied,

"You do remember the deal don't you Shigure-san?"

"Yes, but do you want your student's little "condition" out in the open with the Sohma family?" questioned Shigure raising one eyebrow at Tsubasha. At first, Tsubasha looked a little confused, but after a few seconds, she realized what he was threatening and her eyes grew wide with concern as she turned to Hitoshi as if she was asking her if it was all true. Hitoshi sadly nodded as she was trying to force Kyo to hold the costume. Tsubasha turned back to Shigure who was still smiling happily. She hung down her head in defeat and said softly,

"What are your wishes Shigure-san?"

"Now that's more like it!!!! Let's see here," said Shigure as he put a finger under his chin in deep thought.

"Instead of Kyo-kun wearing the Rikku outfit, Hitoshi-chan will now wear it and instead of me wearing the maid dress, Tsubasha-san will wear it," declared Shigure very happily. This time, Tsubasha and Hitoshi were the ones in shock. Shigure was still smiling while Kyo started to have a laughing fit. The rest of the day went by pretty normal unless you counted Kyo's sudden outbursts of laughter. Tsubasha and Hitoshi both went to bed feeling miserable and embarrassed about what they were going to have to do the next day. The next day started out as usual with Hitoshi cooking for everyone and slapping the half-awake Kyo with a wooden spoon. Then came the moment when Hitoshi and Tsubasha left for the shower. Kyo was actually anxious (although he would never admit it) along with Shigure who was sweating and blushing madly. First, Hitoshi came out of the bathroom blushing. She had braided her bangs so that she would look more like Rikku (although she didn't dye her hair) and wore the same color bandana along with the ponytail thing at the back of her head. When Kyo scanned the rest of Hitoshi's outfit, his head flung back with shock along with a nosebleed. Hitoshi stared at him for a minute as he tried to conceal his nosebleed, but every time he picked his head up, he saw Hitoshi's outfit and his nosebleed got worse (why does this remind me of Chobits?). Next, Tsubasha came out and Shigure's nose started to bleed as well as she saw him staring at her breathing heavily and blushing (Chobits again). Tsubasha started to walk over to Shigure and he started to blush even more and his nosebleed intensified. Expecting that Tsubasha would slap him, he snapped his eyes shut in preparation for the pain. Instead, she felt a light pressure on his head and found that Tsubasha had placed a handkerchief on top of his head saying,

"Take it. You need it more than I do." Then she walked away, unfazed (seemingly) leaving Shigure behind, but little did he know that she too was fiercely blushing. Everyone gathered in front of the door to watch as Hitoshi departed. She waved glumly to everyone and stepped out the front door slouching until a man came up to her asking her "how much." He walked away with a broken hand and a bloody nose. Kyo walked up to his room and locked himself inside and started to practice martial arts. That left Tsubasha and Shigure all alone (really big smile; -p). Tsubasha broke the silence by saying,

"God, Ayame-san really designed this to be painful and annoying. Do I have to wear the high heels?" Shigure shook his head and Tsubasha sighed and kicked off her shoes (they are really pointy shoes) and went about on her cleaning duties. Shigure just went to his room and started working on a novel while Tsubasha performed the cleaning and cooking duties with relative ease and was finished very early. At about five o'clock, Tsubasha slipped into her room and changed into her usual garb and waited for her student to come back. When Hitoshi finally came back (it's like seven when she does come back, what's she been doing...hummmm), all of the male members of the Sohma and Kisa (Ritsu didn't wanna come) were flocked around her ogling at her. Hatsuharu was practically drooling on Hitoshi's shoulder, Ayame was in his snake form and he was wrapped around Hitoshi's neck (why does this remind me of Brittany Spears, I hate her) with his little snake head nestled in Hitoshi's long hair so that he could get a good look at her face (he transformed because he was "cold"), Momiji was holding onto Hitoshi's arm hugging it with a passion, Kisa was walking right beside Hitoshi looking up at Hitoshi's face, but Hiro was staring at Hitoshi with pure evil in his face (slightly blushing as well). Kyo stepped inside to see Hitoshi and saw all the people hovering all around her. Hitoshi wasn't exactly happy about this and her face was scrunching into something that looked like she was about to explode. As Hitoshi's expression got worse, Ayame dropped off and fell asleep around Hitoshi's neck. Suddenly, Hitoshi burst out,

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BAKAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As though the sheer force of her yell flung them away from her, almost everyone was on the ground twitching in fear (except Ayame who is still around Hitoshi's neck). Kisa slowly approached Hitoshi, whose eye's were burning with rage and said very quietly,

"Do you wish that I leave Hitoshi-san?" Hitoshi stopped for a minute and turned to Kisa smiling gently at her.

"No! Not at all, and please call me Hitoshi-chan," said Hitoshi.

"Hitoshi-ch...ch...chan?" stuttered Kisa who wasn't used to this.

"Yup!! You got it!!!" said Hitoshi brightly. She stood up and stretched backward and all the guys (including Kyo) started to ogle again. When she was done stretching, she started to talk to Momiji who was still very determined in hugging her (he was still afraid of Kyo). Meanwhile, Ayame was moving around Hitoshi's neck (blindly) and unknowingly, his head moved downward in the direction of Hitoshi's chest. Kyo was talking to Hatsuharu (white) and noticed Ayame who was now moving downward closer and closer to Hitoshi's chest. Suddenly, out of anger, Kyo ran towards Hitoshi, grabbed Ayame from around Hitoshi's neck and flung him away from Hitoshi. Hitoshi was obviously startled by this, but she was even more startled when Kyo lost his balance and fell onto Hitoshi (without wrapping his arms around her). Ayame had gotten up and put on his clothes and Tsubasha and Shigure had come to the room to find out what was going on. All three of them and most of the Sohma family had found Kyo on top of Hitoshi staring into her eyes and Hitoshi doing the same for Kyo. Finally after what seemed like days Tsubasha spoke up and said very smug-like,

"Well, well Hitoshi-chan. I didn't know that you though of Kyo-kun like that!" Hitoshi at that very moment was brought back to reality and replied back blushing madly,

"Sensei!!! I did nothing and what do you mean that I think of him like "that?"

"Then what are you doing under Kyo-kun?" questioned Shigure playfully. Kyo was still staring at Hitoshi and only after a few seconds, he realized where he was and who was under him and when he did, he leaped off of Hitoshi and turned away from her scratching his head, blushing, and blabbering something. Hitoshi did the exact same thing and at the exact same time as well without realizing Kyo was doing the exact same thing. After a minute of stammering, the two rushed to their separate rooms blushing. Tsubasha smiled and said to no one in particular,

"Hitoshi really has changed, but..." Tsubasha grew very quiet and her eyes grew glassy as she finished her previous sentence,

"She might never be able to free herself of what plagues her." Shigure stared at Tsubasha amazed at her statement. Finally he got the courage to ask her,

"What plagues Hitoshi-chan and why does it make you so sad?" Tsubasha was a little taken aback, but she smiled although her smile seemed to be a cover-up for all of the sorrow she was hiding,

"There is always an opposite force governing a positive one. This is true for every person, but for some people it is more difficult to choose which path to take." Tsubasha paused and looked up at the ceiling, "My only wish is that the plague settle and that the opposite force die along with the sorrow that governs Hitoshi's heart." Shigure stared at Tsubasha as though she was speaking some foreign language. In his mind, he thought,

"What the hell did she just say?" Tsubasha dropped her head down and smiled and Shigure and said,

"It will all become clear very soon. I am just so glad that Hitoshi has a guardian like you to keep watch over her." Then she lightly kissed Shigure on the cheek and walked away leaving Shigure dumbstruck. Ayame and the rest of the Sohma family were still there and had heard and saw everything. While Shigure was standing in the same spot, Ayame punched Shigure in the head and said playfully,

"She's quite a catch Shii-kun!!!!" The Shigure snapped out of his trance and replied very flustered,

"Wwwhat are you talking about?!!!!!!!? S..sh..she doesn't l.lll.llike me!!!!!!!!" Ayame dusted Shigure's comment as thought it was a piece of dust on his shirt.

"What garbage. You're crazy about her and she's crazy about you! It's soooo obvious!!!!" exclaimed Ayame happily while dodging Shigure's punches. After about fifteen minutes of fighting and noise, Tsubasha and Hitoshi (who changed back into her normal clothes) cleared the house and got dinner ready for the four of them (Hatsuharu tried to sneak back into the house, but Hitoshi threw a frying pan at him). In the middle of dinner, the telephone rang and Hitoshi ran to get it.

"Hello?" questioned Hitoshi very politely.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked the other voice on the phone (it's a man on the other end).

"I'm sorry. Do you wish to speak to someone?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Kyo Sohma, and can you tell me who you are? You seem very nice." Hitoshi blushed and rushed the phone to Kyo saying,

"There's some weird guy that wants to talk to you!!" Kyo stopped eating and took the phone and questioned suspiciously,

"Hello?"

"Well, well... if it isn't the stupid cat," said the other voice. Kyo's eyes widened in anger and yelled back into the receiver saying,

"Yuki!!!" Hitoshi's eyes widened and she slipped out of the room and picked up another phone hoping that Yuki or Kyo wouldn't hear her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid rat?!!!!?" questioned Kyo angrily.

"I'm calling what else?" replied Yuki unfazed. "Oh and by the way, who was that girl that picked up the phone?"

"None of your business you stupid punk!!" said Kyo being unusually protective.

"Is she your woman?" questioned Yuki. Hitoshi's cheeks grew violently red and her breathing intensified (Kyo did the exact same thing).

"N..n..nnnno!"

"Yeah whatever. Well, we're gonna come see this Kawakami Hitoshi person after New Years'. Shigure's been calling us every week telling us the wondrous things about her. He even says that she's really pretty and can cook very well. I think Tohru-kun is getting jealous." Suddenly some voice from the background yelped,

"I am not getting jealous!!!!"

"Yeah whatever Tohru!! I see the way you cringe every time I say "Hitoshi.""

"You are so lying!!! Don't listen to him Kyo-kun! He's just being difficult!"

"Excuse me!! I'm not the one that's the Cringe Queen!!"

"Sush!!!"

"Anyway, you wanna talk to Tohru, Kyo?"

"Umm... sure." After a minute of shuffling, a cheerful voice answered the phone saying,

"Hello!!!!!"

"Eeeeerr... hello Tohru-san."

"There's no necessity to be all formal! Anyway, how's life with you?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"It's reallly hard!!! You won't believe how much work they give you here!! I heard that Hitoshi-san is going to the same school as you! Have you asked her out yet?!!?"

"Tohru-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Just kidding!!! Anyway, I hope you find that special person for you like I did."

"Um... thanks." Hitoshi stopped dead in her tracks and lightly put the phone down.

"He's still in love with Tohru-san," thought Hitoshi without much expression on her face. Then she walked back to the kitchen and ate her dinner very quietly as Kyo finished the phone call. After the phone was hung up, Kyo said to Hitoshi very cheerfully,

"Yuki-baka-kun wants to see you so he's coming after New Years along with Tohru-san!" Shigure then asked Kyo,

"Is he gonna join the Junnishi banquet?"

"Nope. I have no idea why. Him and Kagura are supposed to dance this year."

"Why in the world are Yuki and Kagura dancing? This year it's supposed to be Hiro and Ritsu!"

"Don't ask me why. Akito ordered a change." Hitoshi had been silently listening to the conversation, and suddenly, an idea struck her. She shot up out of her spot and dragged Tsubasha along with her to the living room. Shigure and Kyo were very surprised at their reaction and they were staring at the two whispering something into each other's ear. Finally, after a weird exit, the both of them reentered and both of them were smiling madly. Shigure and Kyo crouched back in fear as the two glared at both of them saying,

"This year, the banquet is going to be a little bit different."

"Eeeer... define different," said Kyo very much afraid of the reaction that he was going to receive. Tsubasha smiled at Kyo and said,

"Hitoshi just came up with a wondrous idea..."

"And what is that idea?" questioned Shigure stupidly.

"Don't interrupt me you stupid dog!!!!" said Tsubasha sending death rays at Shigure. Shigure shrank back in fear and nodded as Tsubasha continued.

"She suggested that she disguise herself as Kagura and Kyo disguise himself as Yuki and they both will go to the banquet."

Author's Note

Well well. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter cause this almost signifies the ending of this fic. I'm very sad too because I don't think I can come up with a sequel to this. You all are probably wondering where I came up with the idea to disguise Hitoshi and well, I came up with when this idea came along in my brain. I just watched Samurai X Reflection yesterday. It was soooo sad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I almost died!!!!!!! Shinta-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just hope that you all keep on sending me reviews cause well that's what probes me to write. Well, see ya next chapter!!!!

YukiMatsuzaka411


	10. Juuinshi Banquet

Well hello!!!! Happy days!!!!! I got good grades on my interim (I think) and I had the time to type this chapter up!!!!! An answer to a previous comment, now that I think about it, Tsubasha and Hitoshi are sort of alike. Well I intended it to be that way for a reason and you will find out why in a few chapters!! There are of course a few differences, Tsubasha is much more brutal, she knows more about the Sohma family and their little details (she can trace Shigure's life to when he was born, ah the miracle of stuff that can be found out later if you read this fic) and she is much much MUCH wiser (also found out why in a later chapter). I think that now I'm gonna set up review requests for chapters. If I don't get four new reviews, I will not post the next chapter and trust me this one will be a cliff-hanger!!!! Well, here's chapter 10!!!!!

"saying stuff"

'thinking stuff'

Just had to put that in there cause well I don't fell like saying "she thought" and blah. I might use it on and off, so don't get confused (you all are smart people, you probably won't).

Chapter 10- Juuinshi Banquet

Tsubasha finished her sentence and smiled wickedly staring into Shigure's face, which was filled with confusion and horror.

"You can't do that!!" exclaimed Shigure frantically waving his arms. Tsubasha shook her head and tutted quickly saying,

"Tsk, tsk Shigure-san. Don't you know that if my student wants something, and it is something that I believe is very much useful or clever I will protect her cause and make sure that it succeeds? Not matter what?" She finished her statement and got down on all fours crawling towards Shigure saying,

"I intend to keep that promise and that means taking down whoever stands in her path." She put one finger underneath Shigure's chin and lifted it up scanning his fear-stricken/ blushing face. Then she put down her finger and shook her head smiling and got up off of the floor leaving Shigure who was now foaming at the mouth and twitching at the same time. Tsubasha then moved to Kyo and said almost the same exact things (minus the EXTRA persuasion). The Hitoshi moved to Kyo, who was still frazzled from all of the sudden occurrences and said,

"The Banquet starts in a few weeks, so there are a few preparations to be made. For one, we have to kidnap Kagura,"

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" screamed Kyo right into Hitoshi's face. Out of anger, Hitoshi grabbed Kyo's mess of orange hair yanking it back while she moved her face so that she could stare directly into his eyes.

"Listen to me stubborn cat. You will obey what I say or I will complete my job as an assassin. I have no sorrow of getting a murderers family's blood on my hands," said Hitoshi with an evil tone in her voice. To finish it off, she smiled madly, lifted her head back and started to laugh. It couldn't even be considered a laugh; it was like a cackle. As Shigure and Kyo watched her in horror, Tsubasha looked at Hitoshi sadly and shook her head. Then Hitoshi perked up to her usual attitude and said,

"Oh and you have to dye your hair gray, wear makeup, and take me as an escort. Understood?" Kyo was standing up, but his eyes sunk to the back of his head and his mouth had dropped to the floor. Hitoshi shook her head and lifted Kyo's mouth and shut it with one finger. Shigure had gotten up by now, and he turned to face Tsubasha. As he looked at her, Tsubasha picked up her head and glared at him making him fall down on the floor again foaming at the mouth and twitching.

"O.K. I've already got a plan to get Kagura-san to come to us. Are you listening Kyo?" asked Hitoshi directing her question to Kyo who had his eyes still stuck at the back of his head. Hitoshi stamped herself over to Kyo and looked like she was about to blow up in his face, but instead, she calmed herself down and put one arm around his neck and one finger underneath his chin and turned his face towards hers.

"Won't you listen to me?" questioned Hitoshi pouting playfully. Kyo's eyes had come back to their normal position and he was staring at Hitoshi and blushing while she was smiling at him.

"I know why you won't listen to me. I didn't kiss you at the festival," said Hitoshi quite seriously. Then Kyo started to stammer as Hitoshi moved closer to his face.

"Isn't that a little bit too inappropriate in public Hitoshi-chan?" questioned Tsubasha playfully. Hitoshi collapsed head first onto the floor and yelled back at Tsubasha saying,

"Sensei!!!!!! I was going to pretend to kiss him and then I was gonna punch him!!!!!!!"

"Well, that looked like something else," replied Tsubasha looking suspiciously at Kyo and Hitoshi.

This time Kyo replied and he stammered back,

"Dddon't even joke Tsubasha-dono!!" To this Tsubasha replied,

"Ooh!! He's polite too! I completely approve Hitoshi-chan." Hitoshi sprang up yelling,

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Giggling, Tsubasha started to run away from Hitoshi who was sprinting behind her trying to rip her apart. This went on for about a minute until Hitoshi ran out of breath at when she sat beside Kyo discussing the plans. Finally, Hitoshi came to the subject of Shigure.

"Shigure, I know that you will tell someone, so I've come up with a plan," said Hitoshi very seriously.

"What is it? If it's got me dressing up like a girl then, I'm out," replied Shigure not very frazzled.

"I will take care of you myself," said Tsubasha looking Shigure straight at him into his eyes. Shigure turned his head and looked back into Tsubasha's eyes and saw a determined person willing to do anything. He shuddered for a second as Tsubasha continued,

"I know you'll be stupid and try to get the message out to your friends and so I have decided to stop you from doing anything of that sort. And as I said before, I will be willing to do anything to help my student." She lifted her so that there was some of her black hair covering her face, but her blue eyes shone through and stared back at Shigure who shuffled a few feet backward as though Tsubasha's eyes repelled him.

"Well, since that's decided, I'll go get the stuff we need! The New Year's celebration does start in a few days!!" said Hitoshi very cheerfully dragging Kyo along with her (Kyo is crying with sorrow right now).

After about five days passed and the New Year's Celebration was that evening, Hitoshi got out the stuff that she had purchased five days ago. She gathered all of them into a large paper bag and brought them along with her to Kyo's room (which is locked). She cheerfully knocked on the door saying,

"Kyo-kun!!! It's time to get ready now!!!" (Just for info, it's morning.) Nothing replied except for some loud snoring. After each snore, Hitoshi got more and more aggravated and finally, she kicked the door open with her foot. As she stormed into the room, Kyo was still snoring loud as ever. Hitoshi stomped over to where Kyo was laying and knelt beside him. She stared at him for a minute and calmed herself down and began to stroke Kyo's mess of orange hair. As though he was a little child, Kyo rolled over to face Hitoshi and started to smile lightly.

"Kyo-kun?" asked Hitoshi almost cooing like a dove.

"Yes?" replied Kyo like a baby.

"GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hitoshi punching his head with the hand that was stroking his hair. Kyo fell out of the bed rubbing his wound and yelled back,

"YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, whatever," replied Hitoshi waving her hand as though it was a minute problem, "anyway, it's time to get ready."

"But it's six in the morning!!!" whined Kyo.

"It'll take a long time, trust me. Now first off, strip," said Hitoshi pointing at his clothes. Kyo jumped back and yelped saying,

"What in the world?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"Did I stutter? Take off your clothes before I take them off myself," said Hitoshi as she approached Kyo. He stepped back blushing brighter and brighter with each step until finally he said,

"O.K!!!!!!!!! I'll take them off, but you can't look!!" Hitoshi scoffed and said,

"Who would want to?" But anyway, she turned around and tossed a towel behind her asking him to put it on. When he did put the towel on, Hitoshi rushed him into the bathroom where she forced him to take a quick bath (without her in the room of course). When he was finally done, Hitoshi made him stay in the bath and she took out some shampoo and started to lather it into Kyo's mess of hair. Kyo started to blush as she started to massage the liquid into his head. Hitoshi looked to the right of him quizzically wondering why he was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" questioned Hitoshi playfully. Kyo looked at her and started to stammer something that no one in the world could understand. Hitoshi stared at him as he frantically tried to stammer something until finally Hitoshi smiled and rubbed his head further lathering the shampoo.

"The only reason that I'm washing your hair now is so that I can properly clean your head to evenly distribute the dye. Anyway, your gonna wash my hair too," said Hitoshi scrubbing Kyo's head. At first, Kyo thought nothing of it, but after a minute he turned around and yelled in Hitoshi face saying,

"I'M GONNA WASH YOUR HAIR?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"Yes, and calm down. I won't let you see anything," said Hitoshi staring at him as thought he was insane. Kyo clamed himself down as Hitoshi basically massaged his head complaining about how he didn't take care of his hair, but the thought of washing Hitoshi's hair still plagued his mind like a disease.

"O.K!! All done! Now I'm gonna go change. Make sure you put something on," said Hitoshi as she stepped out of the bathroom. Kyo turned his head back and stared at the bath as though there was something interesting inside it. Finally, he stepped out and put on a towel just as Hitoshi was coming out of the room. She too had on a towel and her hair was free from the bow so that it almost flowed around her. She stood in the doorway holding her towel and staring at Kyo who was staring at her and blushing at the same time.

"Ss…sorry!!!!!! I'll leave!!!!" said Kyo covering his eyes and rushing out of the bathroom leaving Hitoshi. She shut the door and left Kyo outside in her room (the bathroom is Hitoshi's bathroom) sitting and blushing on the floor. Kyo just stared at the floor occasionally glancing at the bathroom door and then turned back around scolding himself. Then, Hitoshi called out to Kyo saying,

"Kyo-kun!!!!!!!! Come on in!!" Kyo jumped up and walked to the bathroom slowly and blushing brighter and brighter with every step. He slowly opened the door and found Hitoshi with her long black hair draped all over the upper part of her and she was smiling at him motioning him to come closer.

"Well then, get on with it before I absorb all of the water!" exclaimed Hitoshi handing Kyo the shampoo bottle. Hitoshi turned her back and moved all of her hair so that Kyo could wash it (her hair is so long that it pools on the floor). Kyo squirted some of the liquid into his hand and nervously moved it to Hitoshi's locks. Squinting as thought in pain, he planted his hand on top of Hitoshi's head. He slowly opened his eyes and slowly started to massage the shampoo into her head. Soon, he wasn't blushing at all and he was taking the job quite seriously (he's still in the towel by the way). As he picked up Hitoshi's hair off of the floor to properly clean it, he noticed the necklace that Hitoshi was wearing. He looked at Hitoshi who seemed to be sleeping and moved his hand slowly toward the clasp. Just as his hand touched the clasp, Hitoshi's hand grasped his wrist tightly and threw him across the floor. As Kyo got up from the impact, he saw Hitoshi, who was glaring at him saying,

"No one is allowed to touch this necklace. Understood?" Kyo nodded and quickly went back to washing Hitoshi. Even though Hitoshi told him not to touch the necklace, Kyo kept on glancing at it from the top of Hitoshi's head (he can't see anything because Hitoshi's bangs are covering everything and she sitting deep in the bath). Finally, Hitoshi caught him glancing at her necklace and her hand flocked to it as thought she was protecting, but she calmed herself down and asked Kyo politely,

"You do want to know about this necklace don't you?" Kyo was a little taken aback, but he agreed. Slowly, Hitoshi began her story.

"My mother gave this to me when I started to change. She said it would keep my humanity. I never really understood her. I just thought it was pretty and I wore it every day until I finally understood why she said it would keep my humanity. When it happened, it was horrible. It was like every fiber of my being was ripped apart by this monster." By now, Hitoshi was crying clutching the necklace as thought she was trying to break it.

"This is what masks what lives inside of me." Hitoshi stopped and smiled sadly saying in a quiet voice,

"Well, I guess this is my fate. This is what I deserve. I am the monster." She hung her head down making all of her long black hair cover her face like a shining soapy veil.

"I am what lives inside me," continued Hitoshi still crying. Eventually, Hitoshi broke down flinging her head down further while she grabbed her head and cried madly. She was shaking violently and her crying only got worse after every passing minute. Suddenly, Hitoshi felt a pair of hands lightly grasping her shoulders turning her around. Hitoshi looked at Kyo, who was staring at her eyes speaking very seriously,

"Although I know nothing of this monster you speak of, I know that you are not that. You are much higher than that Hitoshi-chan. I know that you are much better than that being that you speak of." Hitoshi was a little bit surprised at Kyo's serious attitude, but she smiled at him and said,

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Kyo smiled back and he brought his forehead to hers and smiled at a blushing Hitoshi. She closed her eyes smiling outwardly, but in her mind, she was far from happy.

'I only wish that all that you have said had been true Kyo-kun. If only… if only life could be that perfect. If only it had been true.' After Hitoshi had finished her bath, she changed into her normal clothes, but she didn't put the bow in her hair. Kyo was waiting for her outside the room and what came out he didn't expect. Although it was a minute change, Kyo still couldn't believe it was Hitoshi. The bow had kept the true length of her hair a secret. Her hair was like a deep black river that extended past her ankle slightly and made little pools of hair covering her feet ever so slightly. Kyo stared at Hitoshi as though she was some goddess and Hitoshi stared back at him very annoyed, which finally got the old screaming, and cursing Kyo back. As Kyo was fuming in the living room, Hitoshi called Kagura inviting her over for lunch. At first Hitoshi couldn't get Kagura over, but just as Kyo was entering the room, she said that Kyo would reenact the Culture Festival if she came.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" exclaimed Kyo into Hitoshi's face which was contorting into her angry face(which is reallllly creepy).

"DON'T YOU "WHAT THE HELL" ME YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" replied Hitoshi very angry.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL THAT TO KAGURA ANYWAY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? YOU KNOW I HATE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kyo right back into Hitoshi's face. By now Hitoshi had calmed down and she replied in a much more calm voice,

"Because I need to drug her so that she won't invade on my plan. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, whatever," replied Kyo frowning and turning. Hitoshi's face began to contort again, but she stopped herself by taking it out on the vegetables for lunch. Every time she chopped a vegetable, she chanted which arm or leg of Kyo's she was chopping off (he's in the room by the way). Kyo looked at Hitoshi chopping (rather decapitating) the vegetables and heard her very "creative" song causing him to melt into a little puddle on the floor. Hitoshi finally got lunch ready just as soon as Kagura burst through the front door yelling,

"KYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo was resting on the kotatsu in the living room, but as soon as he heard Kagura's squeal, he shot out of the kotatsu and ran towards his room, but Kagura was way to fast for him. Kagura grabbed Kyo's waist and brought him into her chest choking him. Hitoshi had just walked in to get Kagura to come to the dining room to eat, but instead she had to pry her away from Kyo. After about an hour of yelling and fighting over whether Hitoshi should take Kyo with her to the kitchen or whether Kagura should take him with her to the dining room, Kagura silently walked to the dining room and Hitoshi dragged Kyo with her to the kitchen. Hitoshi forced Kyo to stand next to her helping her put the sleeping draught into Kagura's food. Kyo tried to put the whole vial, but Hitoshi stopped him by taking a pan and hitting him across the head.

"Say, this food is really good Hitoshi- chan!!!" exclaimed Kagura shoving mountains of food down her throat. Hitoshi tilted her head and smiled saying,

"Thank you very much Kagura- chan!!"

"Isn't the food great Kyo-kun?" questioned Kagura poking the already heavily bruised Kyo.

"Yeah, great," said Kyo without much emotion. Hitoshi looked a little disappointed, but that emotion soon disappeared as soon as saw Kagura nodding off to sleep. In a matter of minutes, Kagura was completely asleep, and Hitoshi had already gotten to work designing the clothes. Kyo walked in on Hitoshi's mad sewing frenzy watching her delicate fingers carefully, but quickly complete every stitch. Her eyes were narrowed to carefully watch the stitching so that she didn't make a mistake. For a minute, Hitoshi leaned her back on the chair and took a rest. As she was resting, she saw Kyo who was observing her intently, but was staying back. She sat up and called him closer. He came closer, and a bunch of stuff had fallen into his arms. Hitoshi pointed to him saying,

"I want you to dye your hair, change into that outfit, and put on those contact lenses. I'll take care of the rest." Kyo nodded and walked off to his room trying not to drop anything while Hitoshi continued her sewing. An hour passed and Kyo finished getting ready just as Hitoshi finished her Kagura disguise. As he opened the door, he thought Kagura was standing in front of him, but he saw the necklace and realized it was Hitoshi in a really good disguise.

"Well, Kyo, what do you think?" questioned Hitoshi turning around for him.

"You look…eerr… nice," replied Kyo blushing and looking down. Hitoshi thanked him and dragged him over to the chair at when she began to straighten his hair.

"You're hair is so spiky!!! It's annoying!" exclaimed Hitoshi as she ran the machine over Kyo's now gray hair. She took about five minutes with each chunk of hair repeatedly going over and over again until it was perfectly straight. Just when she was about finished, she accidentally let the straightener touch the skin near Kyo's neck. Kyo squealed in pain, but Hitoshi calmed him down and looked at the wound. It was bright red and a trickle of blood was coming out of the wound, but that trickle grew worse and worse.

"Aren't you going to get some ice?" questioned Kyo as Hitoshi panicked.

"No!! Were out of ice and I can't leave you in here with the blood! It could get much worse!!" exclaimed Hitoshi, "That means I have to…" Hitoshi stopped and started to blush, but she ignored it and said,

"Kyo, make sure you don't move your neck, but I want you to put your head on my lap."

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" questioned Kyo jumping out of his seat. Hitoshi pushed him down and said,

"Just trust me. If I don't do anything, you might faint from the loss of blood. Now move to the floor slowly," said Hitoshi directing Kyo to the ground. Kyo sat on the ground with Hitoshi still holding his hair back from the wound. Slowly, Kyo sat down next to Hitoshi who had crossed her legs. Finally, Kyo's head made it slowly to Hitoshi's lap. Kyo lay down blushing as Hitoshi moved his hair away from the wound. Then Hitoshi moved the hair from her face and moved closer and closer to Kyo's neck until her lips were about an inch away from touching his skin. Then she gently planted her mouth onto the wound. Kyo's heart skipped a beat, but Kyo could feel a warm sensation that spread across his whole body as Hitoshi continued with the treatment (Kyo looks like a tomato on fire now with his major blushing problem). Hitoshi then lifted her lips off of Kyo's neck and gave him her hair ribbon to catch any bleeding that could happen.

"What was that anyway?" asked Kyo with his head tilted to one side as though he had a crick in his neck.

"That was a chi transfer. I used my chi to heal the vein that I burnt on your neck. I can only transfer it through my mouth and it's a new technique that I have yet to master, so your neck might bleed a little bit," explained Hitoshi as she wiped her mouth. After getting a Band-Aid for Kyo, Hitoshi put some makeup on him although she had to throw a shoe at him before she could even approach him with eyeliner. The makeup and the disguises were done and it was finally time for the banquet. Shigure had come back from the publishing office along with Tsubasha who Shigure claimed had scared his editor to the point of fainting.

"I wish you luck Hitoshi-chan!" said Tsubasha smiling and waving her student away as she directed Shigure to his room with her katana.

"Sayonara!!!!!!!" said Hitoshi as she pushed Kyo out of the door.

"Do you think they'll recognize us?" questioned Kyo trying to cover his face by using Hitoshi as a shield.

"I hope not," replied Hitoshi shooing Kyo away. They walked to the Sohma house and found Hatsuharu slouching on the doorway waiting for them. Hitoshi groaned for about a minute, but then she smiled at him politely as she walked passed him. Hatsuharu looked at her suspiciously as she calmly walked into the house. The whole house was elegantly decorated along with a miniature stage that was set for Kyo's and Hitoshi's dance. Hatsuharu then surprised both of them by asking Hitoshi and Kyo,

"Well, Kagura and Yuki, aren't you going to get ready for the dance?"

"Aagh!!! You're right!!!!!" exclaimed Hitoshi. Then she started to search around Hatsuharu as though she was looking for someone.

"Err…Kagura-san… are you looking for someone?" questioned Hatsuharu feeling very insecure.

"Where's Kyo? You were supposed to take him with you!!!!" exclaimed Hitoshi shaking Haru as though she was insane.

"_I'M GOING TO KILL THAT HENTAI!!!!!!!! HE'S PROBABLY MAKING OUT WITH THAT HITOSHI GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Err…Kagura-san, we have to discuss our costumes, so come with me," said Kyo rushing Hitoshi (who was being really good at being mad) to a private corner.

"What the hell are you doing?!!?" asked Kyo as quietly as possible. Hitoshi stared at Kyo as though he was speaking a foreign language.

"What in the hell do _you_ mean?" questioned Hitoshi right back to Kyo.

"I mean with the whole…you know!!!" said Kyo looking down and blushing.

"No I don't. Do enlighten me," said Hitoshi in a very sarcastic although she did notice the blushing.

"Oh stop being such a bitch!!" exclaimed Kyo losing all signs of red cheeks.

"I'll stop when you explain what the hell you mean!!!" said Hitoshi raising her voice.

"I'm taking about the making out!!!!!!" said Kyo. Hitoshi who was about to argue back, but she stopped in her tracks and stared at Kyo who quickly shifted his gaze to the ground and began to blush.

"Aha!!! I get it now!" said Hitoshi satisfyingly. She tried to look at Kyo, but every time she glanced at him, he would turn away until he finally sat on the ground hiding his face. Hitoshi looked a little concerned, but she sat beside him and placed a hand on top of his now gray head and said,

"Do you honestly think that I would do that? First off, no one that has any degree of common sense would ever kiss you," Kyo shot up glaring at Hitoshi, but she smiled back at him with her hand still firm on top of his head, " and second, I want you to give your first kiss with someone that you love and care about. A first kiss should be shared with someone that is kind, caring, truthful, and has the freedom of loving you, none of which belongs to me." By now Kyo was listening to Hitoshi very intently and finally came up with the courage to ask her,

"Hitoshi, have you ever been kissed?" Hitoshi was a bit startled by the questioned, but she replied anyway,

"No I haven't, and I never will be." Hitoshi stopped and stared sadly at the ground until she shot up taking Kyo along with her to change into their dance costumes. When they came out of their respective bathrooms, each looked wonderful and almost god-like. Hitoshi examined herself and turned to Kyo who was picking at his costume

"Come of it!!!!" exclaimed Hitoshi prying Kyo's hand away from the costume before it fell apart.

"Well, let's get this over with before I rip this costume off," said Kyo.

"God I don't want to see that," said Hitoshi backing away from Kyo.

"Ignoring, ignoring!!!!!" muttered Kyo gritting his teeth. Hitoshi just looked at him and laughed aggravating Kyo even more. Before Kyo could explode onto Hitoshi, Haru jumped out of nowhere and pinned Hitoshi to the wall. Hitoshi was about to kick him, but Haru grabbed her leg and squeezed it affectionately. Hitoshi was about to use her other leg, but Haru stopped her yet again (Kyo is fuming right now).

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… Hitoshi-chan," said Haru looking at seductively. First, Hitoshi was disgusted at Haru's lame attempt to get her attention, but that expression turned to surprise,

"YOU KNOW?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"Yup. I'm surprised that Yuki let you do it," said Haru pointing at the Kyo/Yuki person.

"Eeer… whatever. What do I have to do to let me go?" questioned Hitoshi very seriously.

"Let me think," said Haru looking as though he was deep in thought, "you have to kiss me." Hitoshi was now about to puke with disgust, but she got even more disgusted when Haru puckered his lips in front of her face and pointed at them. Kyo meanwhile was getting very mad and was about to strangle Haru until Hitoshi put her hands around Haru's face and seductively said,

"I'll give you a kiss, but not now Haru-kun."

"It had better be great kiss then," said Haru looking disappointed.

"Don't worry Haru-kun, it'll be the biggest kiss you'll have in your life," said Hitoshi waving playfully at Haru who was looking at Hitoshi dreamily while Kyo was trying to hold back his impulses to kill Haru.

"You're gonna kiss him now?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" yelled Kyo at Hitoshi who was getting ready to start the dance.

"No I'm not, and why do care?" questioned Hitoshi very annoyed.

"Well, that's cause… because, I.I..I," said Kyo blushing and stuttering at the same time. Hitoshi ignored the statement temporarily and moved to where Kyo and her were going to dance dragging Kyo who was still trying to get the sentence to come out correctly. As she waited for the dance to start, she saw that Kyo was still trying to get the sentence out. She put her finger on his lips and moved her head closer to Kyo's and said,

"Don't worry about it." Then, both of them were called up for their dance. The whole Sohma family went silent and awaited the dance. When then finally did start dancing, both of them were so graceful and flowing that it almost seemed like they had become a part of the wind flowing with every step. Kyo looked over momentarily at Hitoshi and instead of seeing the girl that he had fought with at the beginning, he saw a woman, a woman with a confusing past that he had yet to understand. The way she moved was almost like the quick yet gentle flapping of a dove wing, but there was something slightly different about it. Her movements almost had the strength of a dark and heavy wing of a dragon as well the steady gentle flapping of a dove's wing. When both of them did finish the dance, the family was in an uproar. Supposedly, from all of the comments that Kyo and Hitoshi had received, that was the best dance that most of them had seen in quite a while. All of the family seemed to be crowded around Hitoshi and Kyo except one member. He was standing off to one side looking blankly at Hitoshi who was smiling beside Kyo.

"That girl isn't Kagura," said the boy to a taller man who was standing beside him.

"Are you sure?" questioned the man.

"Of course I'm sure. I am Akito," said Akito stepping slightly closer towards Hitoshi.

"I want that girl to come to my room Hatori," said Akito quickly walking to his room. Hatori nodded and moved to Hitoshi.

"Kagura-san, you are to go to Akito-san's room immediately."

"Understood," said Hitoshi nodding her head. Suddenly, Kyo dragged Hitoshi from the crowd and Hatori and moved her to the corner and said,

"Do you realize what crap you're in?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"Yes I do and I will take full responsibility for it," said Hitoshi happily.

"But what it he banishes you from the family?!!?" questioned Kyo desperately.

"Then I will leave. It will be for the best anyway," said Hitoshi sadly.

"But he doesn't know what's best for me and I want you to stay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Kyo clasping Hitoshi's hand. After his sentence, Kyo realized what he had just said and dropped Hitoshi's hand blushing. Hitoshi smiled gently and said,

"I understand that you want me to stay and I will do my best. I promise that I will try," said Hitoshi looking for Hatori to take her to Akito's room. Kyo looked at Hitoshi departing with Hatori with his heart beating quickly. He wanted to be with her every single second until Akito decided something that would send her away.

"You had better come back," whispered Kyo.

Meanwhile, back at Shigure's house, Tsubasha had locked both herself and Shigure in his room, but Shigure was still trying to get out at every chance he could get.

"Why do you even try to get out when you know it's hopeless?" questioned Tsubasha as Shigure frantically jiggled the doorknob.

"Because I know it's wrong!" exclaimed Shigure as he started to kick the door. Then Tsubasha moved from her sitting position and placed her hand on the door holding it tightly shut.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave this escape attempt alone?" questioned Tsubasha looking into Shigure's eyes.

"I want you to make love to me," said Shigure right back at her. Tsubasha's eyes widened and she started to blush as Shigure looked at her.

"Why do you want to do that?" asked Tsubasha still blushing.

"Because I love you," said Shigure moving closer to Tsubasha. She backed away slightly and asked,

"Why? You don't even know me."

"I believe that's were you're wrong. I know everything about you. Like how you get mad when nothing is done on time and how you cover half of your face with your hair…" said Shigure moving Tsubasha's hair away from her face gently.

"That's why I want to leave. It's for your student's own good," said Shigure smiling and moving to the door. Tsubasha was dumbstruck, she didn't move for about a minute, but after that, she walked towards Shigure and put both of her hands beside his head saying,

"If that is what you desire, then that is what you'll get… my love." Then she moved slowly and kissed him gently on the lips. At first Shigure was surprised, but he soon grabbed her and kissed her back passionately.

Hitoshi was now in Akito's room waiting for Akito to speak. Akito, meanwhile, was just sitting and staring at Hitoshi.

"You know, you're very pretty," said Akito.

"Thank you and why have you brought me here?" questioned Hitoshi seriously.

"Because you are not a Sohma and you aren't supposed to be here," said Akito getting up off of the floor. Hitoshi remained on the floor and replied,

"Of course I'm a Sohma."

"What garbage. Hatori told me who you were."

"So who am I?"

"You are Hitoshi Kawakami." Hitoshi stopped arguing with him and started up again saying,

"I am not. I am Kagura Sohma."

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Akito. He stormed over to Hitoshi, grabbed the wig and yanked on it pulling it off slowly and painfully. Hitoshi was trying to control her anger and the urge to choke Akito.

"See? You're nothing but a normal girl, a normal bitch," said Akito smiling wildly.

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!" yelled Hitoshi her eyes flaming in anger.

"Don't you want to see which zodiac member I am?" questioned Akito moving closer to Hitoshi. Hitoshi forgot all of her anger and backed away from Akito.

"Awww, the bitch is frightened," said Akito hauntingly. Suddenly, he lunged out to her and hugged her tightly. Hitoshi's eyes were wide with surprise, but soon they shut and she started to cry. Akito let go of Hitoshi and saw a white dove limp and crying in a mound of clothes. Akito looked at the dove horrified and said,

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!!!!!!!" Hitoshi looked up at Akito sadly and replied,

"You do not realize how true that sentence was."

" I want you out of this house immediately. I will come to Shigure's house when school starts to determine if you are allowed to stay in this family," said Akito staring at Hitoshi in agony. Hitoshi nodded and formed a shield with her clothes waiting for herself to change back. Kyo was getting very worried, but when Hitoshi came out, he breathed a sigh of relief and went to her asking,

"So what happened?" Hitoshi replied very darkly motioning Kyo out of the house,

"He is coming. I can no longer hide it any more."

Author's Notes

Well, this story is going as planned. I hope that you all answer the review request (four new reviews or I won't update!!!!) because I have come up with a sequel!!!! If I get enough review requests, I will do it, but if I don't well forget it!!!!! I thought I should talk about something different so I'll tell you guys how I came up with my pen name. Yuki Matsuzaka is actually a name from one of my characters in my manga (that I haven't drawn yet cause I can't draw guys and I'm lazy). I like Yuki so much (in my manga, she's a really sad character) that I decided to use her name (she probably wouldn't mind). I was trying to get the correct kanji for her name, and that was reallllly creative. I wrote down a bunch of kanji words and what I got was "hot water on a hill with pine trees." (Yuki- hot water) (Matsuzaka- hill with pine trees). I reallllllly didn't like it, so I asked my sensei (I take Japanese, it rocks, especially when sensei tries to speak English) the kanji for snow and now her name means "snow on a hill with pine trees." I liked it so much that I gave him the most kanji I could possibly get on Hitoshi, Kawakami, and Tsubasha that I gave it to him for "homework (he still hasn't given it back to me)." Well, that's the story behind my pen name!!!!!!

This is YukiMatsuzaka411, signing off!!!!!!


	11. Shukuun and Iyoku

Well, I am so very proud to introduce this chapter cause all of you people love me, so TA DA!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11- Shukuun and Iyoku (Destiny and Desire)

After the banquet, Hitoshi and Kyo had gotten very quiet. Hitoshi just completed her job of cleaning every day and moved to her room sitting on the bed staring at the covers. Kyo was almost the same way, but each day, he would sneak a peak at Hitoshi's room to see if she was O.K. although he didn't get enough courage to actually talk to her. Finally, the time had come for the pair to go back to high school and the atmosphere was very jittery. Hitoshi had gotten much more careless and sadder with the days of Winter Break ending and Kyo somehow knew that she wasn't upset that the break was over. He knew that Akito was the cause of all of this and he had the strange urge to punch Akito in the face. It was the day before school started and Kyo couldn't sleep. Akito would be coming the next day after school and he would be deciding if the Sohma family could afford to keep Hitoshi in the family. Lightly, someone gently tapped on the door and cooed asking Kyo,

"Kyo, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," said Kyo sitting up in his bed. He heard the door slightly open and saw Hitoshi creeping in. He started to blush a little, but ignored it and asked her,

"So, what's up?"

"I was wondering if we could talk for a little," said Hitoshi looking down and blushing.

"Sure," replied Kyo motioning Hitoshi to sit next to him on the bed. Hitoshi slowly walked towards the spot and slowly sat beside him still looking down.

"I..I.. w..wanted to tell you something," stammered Hitoshi still blushing and looking down.

"Well go on!" exclaimed Kyo trying to glance at Hitoshi's face. Hitoshi stopped blushing and got very serious looking at Kyo straight in the eye.

"I want you to know that this will probably be my last night in this house," said Hitoshi.

"But Akito hasn't even decided yet!!!!!!" exclaimed Kyo trying to bring some hope into the room.

"But it is for the best," replied Hitoshi trying to calm Kyo down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!!? You have no idea what's the best for me!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kyo desperately standing up to make a point.

"I know, but I do know what is best for this family and it isn't me." Kyo tried to say something, but Hitoshi silenced him, "The monster inside of me will soon be revealed and it will affect you all. That is the last thing that I want right now; to get you hurt." Hitoshi finished and smiled at Kyo sadly looking a bit teary-eyed.

"But you're the best thing that's happened to us since Tohru-san!!!!!!!!! Do you not like it here?!!!!!!?" questioned Kyo trying to find some way to negate Hitoshi's thoughts.

"Of course I love it here!! That's why I have to leave; it's to preserve the kindness and happiness that you all have given to me. I just want to stay here all of my life, but… I can't. I CAN'T!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T MAKE THIS MORE DIFFICULT THAT IT IS!!!!!!!!!!" said Hitoshi grabbing her hair and rolling into a ball, crying. Kyo looked at Hitoshi who was throbbing with sobs. He placed his hands lightly on top of her shoulders and leant down trying to look at her face.

"If you want to leave, you must, but if you leave this house will never be what it used to be. It will never be it's best," said Kyo very gently. Hitoshi got up wiping her tears amazed, and then she smiled at him and punched him gently at the side of the head saying,

"But you'll be happy without me right?" As Hitoshi exited the room Kyo said to himself,

"How could I be?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after school. Shigure and Tsubasha had cleared out the furniture from Hitoshi's room and Hitoshi was waiting in her room staring into space waiting politely for Akito. After a few minutes of waiting, Akito finally did come and shut the door behind him. Hitoshi looked to the ground as though she was bowing and said,

"Hello, Akito-san."

"Don't you 'hello' me you stupid bitch," replied Akito very aggravated at her presence. Hitoshi looked at Akito angrily, but she stopped herself.

"Well, so you can change as well huh?" questioned Akito smiling at Hitoshi menacingly.

"Yes," replied Hitoshi trying to stop herself from smacking Akito.

"You know that I can reveal your secret to the whole family right now if I want to," said Akito.

"How?"questioned Hitoshi.

"The whole family is gathered in Shigure's room right at this very moment along with that stupid Tohru. I could reveal it to them right now and you'll never live to see this family again," said Akito looking at Hitoshi to see her reaction. Instead of being afraid like Akito expected, Hitoshi was laughing and crying at the same time saying,

"Like you could do anything!"

"Say that again and I'll kill you!!!!" exclaimed Akito.

"You can barely stand up on your own without collapsing. You can do nothing to me you baka," said Hitoshi. Akito then couldn't take it anymore; he kicked her in the stomach. Still Hitoshi did nothing but smile and hold her stomach. Akito kept on kicking on every free spot on her body. Still Hitoshi did nothing. Then Akito started to punch her and finally dragged her by the hair to the middle of the living room where everyone was watching. Hitoshi stopped to smile at Kyo and then Akito got back to punching and kicking her. Akito got frustrated of kicking someone that wouldn't respond, so he knelt down in front of her and noticed her necklace.

"So, what's this for?" Suddenly, Hitoshi reacted and replied,

"Please don't take it!!!!!!!!! I can't live without it!!!!!!!!!"

"Is that so?" replied Akito stretching for the necklace. Hitoshi backed away, but winced in pain from the bruises. Akito kept on trying to get it and finally, he held her down by pulling on her long hair.

"This necklace belongs to me now," said Akito. He took the necklace and pulled it directly off of Hitoshi's neck (Tsubasha has gone out somewhere and the Sohma family is wincing in pain along with Yuki and Tohru). Hitoshi collapsed to the ground gasping for air and then coughing violently. Kyo rushed to her side to help her, but was pushed aside.

"I don't want you in this!!" said Hitoshi. Then the coughing got worse and worse until she started to hack up blood. Then she started to scream madly twitching and twisting her body as though every fiber of her being was in pain. Then her body stopped moving, but the screaming got higher and higher, as what looked like black flames, enveloped her. When they finally did fully envelop her, the screaming turned to laughing. Not ordinary laughing, but a laugh that sounded like the dead screaming for help. Her eyes had gone completely red with almost no pupils. She had fangs, which she bared proudly while laughing and sleek dragon-like wings that matched her completely black outfit. Instead of a necklace, a tattoo was placed on her neck that had the red gem with a pair of dragon wings rather than the one dove wing and the one dragon wing. The lady stopped laughing and looked around the room at the scared people satisfyingly. Then Kyo burst out and asked,

"What have you done with Hitoshi?!!!!!!!!!?" The lady looked in his direction and threw a chi barrier onto Kyo pinning him onto the wall.

"What crap are you saying? I am Hitoshi," said the lady looking at Kyo as though he was some form of food.

"You're not Hitoshi!!!!!!! She would never do this!!!!!!" exclaimed Kyo trying to free himself from the barrier. Then the girl got really mad. She clenched her fist and the chi barrier got smaller and smaller making Kyo get hurt much easier.

"I am a part of Hitoshi as much as this blood that you are shedding is a part of you. This is the dark side of the Kawakami curse which Hitoshi had given you clues about so many times," said the lady cutting Kyo's cheek with a long fingernail. Kyo stared in surprise and remembered the times that Hitoshi had hinted about the 'monster' that lived inside of her and finally understood.

"Still Hitoshi-chan would never be a part of you!!!" exclaimed Kisa stepping out from behind Hiro.

"Awww. It's a sweet little girl. I'll take care of you," said the lady and she kicked Kisa all the way across the living room. Hiro got extremely mad at this and attempted to attack the lady, but was kicked aside as well. The rest of the Sohma family backed away from the lady. Then the lady picked out Akito from the group and told him to kneel down. She then formed a chi ball in her hands and said,

"I'll kill you so slowly that you can feel each sinew snap and you can feel the blood from your wounds wash you with the pain that you deserve," With that statement, the lady brought the chi ball towards Akito's skin on his arm and slowly began the torture. Akito started to bite his lip forcefully as the energy ball slowly cut through his skin slicing each layer until he was sure that he felt it cut through his bone. He started to scream in pain trying to get his arm back, but the lady held on tighter looking at the blood as though she was a child looking at candy. She licked her lips and her eyes grew wider with enjoyment as Akito screamed louder, but her enjoyment stopped as soon as Tsubasha walked through the door. Tsubasha was talking to Shigure, but when she saw the lady taking apart Akito's arm, she pushed Shigure aside and took out a slip of paper from the belt that held her katana and chanted something. The lady dropped Akito and looked a little afraid, but out of anger, she formed another chi ball in her hands and threw it at Tsubasha. Tsubasha easily dodged it and said,

"Go back to the hell-hole that you sprung from!!!!!!!" Then she threw the paper at the lady and it affixed onto her forehead (by the head, the paper has the kanji for seal which I can't show you, but the translation is "in" no it doesn't mean inside, but it means "seal"). The lady scrapped her long fingernails frantically along the piece of paper that was slowly seeping into her forehead. Finally, it had seeped in fully and the symbol began to shine as the lady panicked. Soon, she was taken over by a white lighting-like sphere in which she was constantly writhing and twitching moving her body in some way that looked like she was in constant pain. Then Tsubasha jumped over to Akito, who was nurturing his wound and held out her hand yelling,

"Give Hitoshi's necklace to me!!!!!!!!!!!" Akito was startled, but he responded stubbornly,

"Why?!!!!!!!!!?" Tsubasha then picked Akito up by the collar and stared at him angrily saying,

"If you want to live, then I suggest that you give her necklace back to me or you all will die." Without any hesitation, Akito gave the necklace to her and stood back watching as Tsubasha forced the necklace on the twitching body. When she finally did, the lady was on the ground coughing madly just as Hitoshi had done before, but before she changed back, the lady said to everyone in a hoarse voice,

"Hitoshi is me and you all know that." Then the black aura around Hitoshi dissipated and Hitoshi was on her knees with bruises all over her body. Her hair hung over her face, but when Tsubasha lifted her hair away, Hitoshi was sobbing softly, but when she saw Tsubasha, she collapsed into her arms as Tsubasha tried to gently comfort her. After she had finished her sobbing, she got up, but the whole family backed away from her (including Kyo). Hitoshi looked at Kisa and offered her hand to her, but Kisa smacked it aside and said,

"Get away you… thing!!!!!" Hitoshi stopped and turned her head to Akito who said,

"I do not want to see your face or hear your voice in any of houses of the Sohma's understood?" Hitoshi nodded and went to her room to pack her things. It had been decided that she was to leave the next day. Akito had also decided to force Tsubasha to stay even though she fought with him as much she could. Hitoshi stayed in her room for the last day not coming out for a second. Kyo went about his daily activities and arguing, but at every chance he could get, he would listen to Hitoshi through the door checking to make sure that she was O.K., but he could hear no crying or whimpering, just the quiet slow breathing of Hitoshi. Kyo couldn't sleep that night, all that he could think of was how Hitoshi had warned him the countless number of times of what her dark side was, but her face seemed to be playing back over and over in his mind like a tape that was broken. Finally, the next day, it was time for Hitoshi to go. She came out of her room looking as though it was a normal day, but there was no emotion in her face. She had a few bags which she carried herself to the door. Akito had come to watch her depart and he had ordered a few Sohma members (Shigure, Ayame, and Hotohori) to hold back Tsubasha so that she wouldn't try to escape. It was about ten o'clock in the morning and Hitoshi began to walk out of the door until Tsubasha frantically yelled at her saying,

"Why are you running away?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? Is this what your mother would've wanted?!!!!!? Tell me Hitoshi!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!" Tsubasha was crying now waiting for Hitoshi to answer. Hitoshi stopped on her way out and turned to Tsubasha sadly smiling,

"My mother never wanted me in the first place sensei." Tsubasha stopped crying and she looked at Hitoshi, who was still managing to smile as she said,

"Thank you Shigure-san and Kyo-san. You have given me what any person would agree as a wondrous home and a place where I could belong. I am just so sorry that I have endangered all of you, but I do not want you to suffer any longer. Thank you." And with that Hitoshi started to walk out the door, but Kyo stopped her by running towards her and lifting her face, which was drenched with tears.

"Why don't you understand you baka? Why?" questioned Hitoshi dropping her bags and burying her face in her hands sobbing. Kyo started to bite his lip trying to stop himself from crying as he spoke to Hitoshi very politely saying,

"I have one last request of you Kawakami Hitoshi. Can I hug you?" Hitoshi looked up stepping back slightly, then she opened her arms and Kyo ran into them as Hitoshi shut her eyes and returned the embrace. As the cat and the dove hugged, each wept silently on each other's shoulders wishing that they didn't have to part. When they got back into their clothes, Hitoshi commenced to walk towards the door. When her hand reached the doorknob, she turned back to the group and spoke as happily as she could saying,

"Good bye." Then she opened the door and shut it behind her. Tsubasha had stopped struggling and she had collapsed to the ground crying. Kyo was in a state of shock as he stared at the door imaging Hitoshi to walk back inside the door acting as if all of what had happened was a joke. Tears began to roll down Kyo's cheeks as he almost whispered,

"She's gone."

Author's Note

Well, that was certainly a very sad and gruesome chapter considering the fact that I love gore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I thought you all would like to know what my personal opinion is of all of the characters of Fruits Basket. Let's start with the all famous Tohru Honda. I know Natsuki meant well when she created Tohru, but personally, I hate her. I know you all are like "WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Well I hate her. She's so dense I swear if Yuki stripped her and kissed her she'd probably say something like "He's such a Prince." And why is she so happy? Her mother died a year earlier!!!!!!!!!! The only Hitoshi can forget it is because it happened when she was young and she still hasn't gotten over it!!! And she realllllllllly weak. I'm sorry, but I can't stand weak girls in anime. In my opinion, they have to be able to stand up for themselves and kick guy's butts!!!!!!!! That's the reason that I made Hitoshi an assassin and also it matched the dark side of her which yearns for blood (I looooooove gore and bloody scenes in anime and manga. It rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Next chapter, I will talk about Yuki and his "Prince-ness." Oh!!! R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to know if I need to make a sequel or not cause I do have an idea which rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye you nice people who need to R -P

YukiMatsuzaka411


	12. Dreams

For a pervious reviewer… I can't believe you think that my fic has a definite ending!!!! That too a sad one!!!!! Still, a review is a review and I will make a sequel. You may not think it's possible, but it is!!!!!!!!!!!!

I thought you all would like to know how old all of these people are since this does take place about four years after the beginning of the manga series.

Hitoshi- 18 (almost 19, turns 19 in a few months, almost a year younger than Kyo)

Kyo- 19 (almost 20, yes, he's stupid)

Shigure- 31

Tsubasha- 31 (so as we think… read on)

Hatori- 31

Ayame- 31 (yes, they are all the same age)

Kisa- 16 (and still meek)

Hiro- 15/16 (still stupid)

Akito- 20 (dumb crackhead)

Hatsuharu- 18 (just now turned 18 so he thinks he can elope with Hitoshi)

Ristu- 24(I know he doesn't really do much in my fic, but it's just for info)

Tohru- 19 (I hate her)

Yuki- 19 (don't like him (hate is such a strong word), Tohru and him can be the stupid couple)

Kagura- some age older than Kyo 21, I think

Chapter 12- Dreams

Hitoshi had been gone for a week causing Shigure's house to become a barren wasteland. Tsubasha was locked in a room everyday with Shigure giving her the necessary three square meals a day. Shigure just barely got through his life by calling the delivery boy constantly. Kyo was constantly locked in his room doing absolutely nothing except breathing. He wouldn't even come out for food and when he did, he looked like a stranded man that hadn't seen food for eons, yet he would eat only a little and go back to his room. Hitoshi wasn't faring off much better. She cleaned the dojo after Tsubasha's students finished their practice and then she'd stare off into space with a sad expression on her face. This lasted for about two more days until the phone rang in the Shigure household. At first, Kyo was a little puzzled, but Kyo picked it up expecting Akito or Shigure's editor.

"Hello?" asked Kyo almost emotionless.

"Um… Hello? Is this Sohma Kyo?" asked a young female voice from the other side.

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked Kyo suspiciously.

"Well, I'm Kawakami Hitoshi," said Hitoshi with happiness in her voice. Kyo almost dropped the phone with pure ecstasy.

"Hitoshi?!!!!!!!!!?" exclaimed Kyo into the receiver.

"Not so loud Kyo-baka-chan!!" said Hitoshi playfully.

"I'm not a baka!!!!!!" replied Kyo very agitated. Hitoshi started to laugh on the other end and she said,

"I've been missing that annoying voice of yours." Kyo could almost see Hitoshi's smile and he began to blush as he stammered back,

"T.T..Th..thanks."

"So how's Shigure been doing?" questioned Hitoshi.

"Ah, he's been ordering take-out again. I don't eat it most of the time anyway, so I'm fine about it," replied Kyo effortlessly.

"What?!!!!!!!!!!!!!? You don't eat?!!!!!!?" exclaimed Hitoshi.

"Yeah, so?" replied Kyo like as though Hitoshi was the insane one.

"You could starve to death!!!!!!!!!!!" said Hitoshi very worried.

"So? There's no life for me here anyway," replied Kyo very agitated.

"Well eat, it's good for you," advised Hitoshi.

"I know what's good for me!!!!" yelled Kyo back.

"Then, eat for me. I don't want you to get sick or hurt for that matter," said Hitoshi very seriously. Kyo stopped for a minute and started to blush, but he shook it off and replied,

"Sure."

"Anyway, how's my sensei doing?" questioned Hitoshi anxiously.

"Well, they've put her in a room which is only opened when she needs to go to the bathroom and when it's time for her to eat," replied Kyo very sadly.

"Oh. I guess I brought this onto her," said Hitoshi just as sadly as Kyo.

"What?!!!!!!!? You did nothing of the sort!!!!!" exclaimed Kyo.

"Stop kidding yourself!" replied Hitoshi almost like a joke, "You saw what was truly me and you saw how everyone rejected me!!"

"But…that…was." replied Kyo not very convincingly.

"Shut the hell up!!!!!!" yelled Hitoshi. Kyo could almost see Hitoshi crying into the phone, bursting each word out like it was a fathom-like effort.

"But Hitoshi, I." Kyo was cut short by the dial tone. He turned to see that Akito had cut the call and was staring at him.

"You will not talk to that person again. I do not want to hear her, see her, or even sense her in any form in any Sohma household. Understood you stupid cat?" questioned Akito. Kyo nodded and walked obediently to his room even though flames of anger grew in his eyes with every step he took.

Meanwhile, Tsubasha was still crying in her room. She didn't stop crying to even see Shigure come into the room and sit beside her wrapping one arm around her.

"Please stop crying. I can't stand that," said Shigure gently lifting up her head. Tsubasha stopped for a minute and looked into Shigure's gentle eyes and smiled stopping the flow of tears.

"Now you gotta tell me why you were crying," said Shigure very playfully.

"Even my student doesn't know why I cry," replied Tsubasha looking down at the floor.

"Well, I'd like to be the first to understand," replied Shigure staring into Tsubasha's ocean-like eyes again and grasping her hands together in his. Tsubasha was brought into the trance again, but she shook it off and said,

"Fine. I will tell you." Tsubasha cleared her throat still letting Shigure hold onto her hands, "You do know about the Kawakami legend don't you?" Shigure nodded back almost like a little child.

"Well, that legend is completely wrong. There was never a massacre, in fact, only two people were killed. Around the Edo period, the Kawakami family and the Sohma family were both very powerful families that were allied together. They would go to battle together, and die together like friends. At one period, they had allied together to defeat a family known as the Yamamoto's and an engagement was going on at the same time too. It was between a female Kawakami named Honami and an individual from another family named Kenichi. Kenichi was a very lucky man considering the fact that his soon to be bride was both from a powerful family and she was also very beautiful. In fact, as soon as he had laid his eyes on her, he fell instantly in love, but Honami wasn't very eager on the engagement because her heart had already been given to someone else, a Yamamoto (just for your info, Kenichi isn't ugly, he's bishi). Honami didn't want to endanger her love, so thought that they should meet in secret, but Kenichi had suspected something, so he followed her with a Sohma family guard one day. He saw that Hinomi was meeting a Yamamoto and ordered the guard to attack. Hinomi sensed someone coming and she jumped in front of the Yamamoto just as the guard had aimed his katana at the Yamamoto. Instead of the sword being driven into the Yamamoto, it was driven into Hinomi directly into her stomach. She collapsed in front of the guard with the Yamamoto hovering over her. Kenichi was to shocked to even move from his hiding place; he could only watch Hinomi die slowly in the Yamamoto's arms. Just as soon as Hinomi had breathed her last breath, the Yamamoto took the Sohma's sword and stabbed himself dying as well. Kenichi went straight to both families and told them that the Sohma guard had killed Hinomi and the Yamamoto. In outrage, both families went against each other and the Kawakami's trained their family members to destroy the Sohma's, but none of them ever could succeed except a certain group of Kawakami's that had the same curse as the Sohma's except their curse only appeared every century. Hinomi was this individual, so she knew what to do with this power, but the special group had no idea causing them to drift towards hatred triggering the curse's powerful after effects." Tsubasha finished her long story and looked at Shigure who was staring at her in disbelief.

"So why is Hitoshi in danger and what's the big secret between you two?" questioned Shigure moving Tsubasha's hands to his heart.

"You see there is a demon that lives in each of these cursed individuals and if their true purpose isn't met, the demon will devour them slowly and painfully. The individual that you saw earlier is the demon slowly eating her inside out. Each day is becoming more and more difficult for her to bear considering her body is slowly deteriorating fulfilling the demon's hunger. I thought that she was the person, but I guess I was wrong."

"The person for what? Do you play a part in this?" questioned Shigure desperately.

" The person to fulfill the true purpose of this curse. I don't know what the purpose is, but it is to help the Sohma's. My part is to guide Hitoshi down the correct path, but I've failed causing my own death as well."

"You're going to die?!!!!!!!!? But you're not even related to Hitoshi!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Shigure with a very worried look on his face. Tsubasha smiled and replied,

"But I am related to Hitoshi. I have the same curse as she does."

"But… that only happens every century!!!!!" exclaimed Shigure very confused.

"I know. I've been alive for almost 119 years," said Tsubasha smiling.

"W…W…W…W…WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" exclaimed Shigure jumping nearly three feet into the air.

"I was given a prolonged period of life and youth so I could teach Hitoshi to choose the correct path, but I haven't done that causing the demon to take over me as well," said Tsubasha looking down sadly.

Shigure looked helplessly at Tsubasha as he wondered how to help her.

"How can I help you? Isn't there something I can do?" questioned Shigure getting onto his knees and bowing to her as though it would help. Tsubasha lifted his head up with one finger and looked at Shigure's tear-stricken face. As she stared at his face, she too started to cry and then she wrapped her arms tightly around Shigure giving him a tight hug. There was a slight poof and Shigure the dog was sitting beside a magnificent peacock that was looking down at him gently (1). Shigure could only stare in awe as Tsubasha the peacock fanned out her amazing train, lifted her wing and gently covered Shigure dropping crystal-like tears onto his coat.

"There is nothing you can do Shigure-san. I just hope that you live long enough to find someone else for you," said Tsubasha right before she changed back. Shigure changed back as well and stared very sadly at Tsubasha who was still managing to smile at him. They both changed back into their clothes as Shigure asked Tsubasha,

"Don't you have any regrets?" Tsubasha looked a little surprised, but she answered back,

"Only one. I wasn't able to save your family along with Hitoshi." Suddenly, a piercing scream sounded from Kyo's room.

(after Akito ordered Kyo to his room)

Kyo was sitting in his room with his anger covering him like a flame.

'That stupid arrogant son of a bitch!!!!' though Kyo as he grinded his teeth together. He could feel himself being enveloped in anger. Then as he was gripping the sides of bed (they're wood and they're starting to splinter), Hitoshi was sitting on his bed saying in a sweet yet sad voice,

"I don't want you to get hurt." She started to cry and vanished. Kyo was reaching his hand to where Hitoshi was; trying to reach an invisible form that was far from reach, trying to hold onto an image that would never come back. Kyo's hand plummeted onto the sheets just as teardrops feel down onto the sheets. He looked at his hands covered in blood and could almost feel Hitoshi's diligent hands wrapping them and almost caressing them. Images of Hitoshi flashed across his mind, haunting him. Then he ran to one of the walls in his room and started punching the wall painting it with fresh blood.

'Why the bloody hell did you have to leave Hitoshi?!!!!!!!?' thought Kyo as he grimaced in pain from both his blood covered hands and the emotional pain.

"Fine then. I give up Hitoshi. I give up," whispered Kyo as he dropped onto his knees and closed his eyes.

"I give up." He raised his left arm and stared at the bracelet. Then his hand went to the bracelet and he began to slowly slide it off. Then he watched it drop and repeated the same phrase as he had done before saying,

"I give up."

Author's Note

1. Tsubasha's the peacock and she has the ability to control her changing. The star necklace with the black and the gold star is her limiting thingie. The reason she's changed now is because it's almost time for her to die, so she's not able to control it a lot. I know that the male peacock is the one that's prettier, but this is magic and stuff so Tsubasha has the appearance of a male peacock even though she's female.

Small note, he screams after he says 'I give up.' I just didn't feel like putting it in the actual fic. Now time to talk about Yuki. He's ok. When I first saw him I was the usual fangirl that was like "OMG!!!!! YUKI-CHAN!!!!!!! : freaky anime scream:" Well, now I realize he isn't that great. I don't hate him, but the way he slobbers himself over Tohru gets dull after a while, especially if that stupid girl doesn't recognize anything. So in conclusion, he's just dumb and should get a brain along with that stupid p.i.t.a Tohru. Kyo and Momiji are next. I think I'll go in the order of their appearances in the manga. So until next time, this is YukiMatsuzaka411 saying adieu!!!!!!!!!!


	13. A True Hato is Born

OMG. Updating is such a pain now you guys… I love you all, but still, school is my priority now. I am now currently working on the character designs for the sequel. I assure you that if you like this story, then you will like the sequel so review you guys! Well, before I give away any more of the plot, I give you chapter 13! BTW…. R&R!

Chapter 13- A True Hato is Born

Tsubasha and Shigure rushed to Kyo's room and found a slowly morphing monster. Its hands were covering its face and when Tsubasha and Shigure slowly approached it, it moved its hands suddenly and narrowed its eyes at them in pure malice. It flung a large arm at both of them knocking Shigure to the wall incapacitating him, but missing Tsubasha. She too narrowed her eyes at it and attempted to grab hold of its arm, but the monster wouldn't allow it. When she did grab hold of its arm, it started to toss Tsubasha around frantically, yet she still held on. Finally, the monster clamped its mouth onto Tsubasha's right arm and ripped her flesh into shreds. Tsubasha let go out of surprise, collapsed onto the ground and watched as the monster lapped up the blood on its mouth. Meanwhile, Shigure had awoken and saw the damage to Tsubasha's arm. By that time, the monster had punched a hole into the wall and started its deadly march.

"Tsubasha! Hang on! I'll call an ambulance!" screamed Shigure as he ran towards to the phone.

"Stop!" yelled Tsubasha grabbing onto Shigure's kimono with as much strength as she could.

"What the hell do you mean? You're gonna die!" exclaimed Shigure trying to shake Tsubasha off.

"You've gotta listen to me… trust me Shigure, please," said Tsubasha, almost begging. Shigure stopped in his tracks and bent down to her level and started to cry saying,

"What could be more important now than you being safe? Tell me… what is more important in my life?" questioned Shigure almost playfully. Tsubasha laughed and replied,

"Please, you must call Hitoshi… only she can stop Kyo. I'm quite fine, I've had much worse, but please do this one thing for me." Shigure hesitated and looked at the mess that was once Tsubasha's arm, but then he looked back up at her face, looking deep into her eyes, which were filled with determination.

"However, there is one condition," said Shigure getting up and slowly advancing to the phone. Tsubasha looked a little bit puzzled and asked,

"Ok. Well, what is it?"

"Um… you're gonna have to tell me her phone number, I don't believe I know it," said Shigure laughing nervously. Tsubasha laughed yet again and told it to him. When Shigure did dial the number, he held the receiver up to Tsubasha's ear. Tsubasha waited eagerly until Hitoshi picked up the phone saying,

"Hello?"

"Hitoshi-chan!" exclaimed Tsubasha.

"Sensei! How are you?" yelled Hitoshi with happiness in her voice.

"Listen to me Hitoshi, I want you to come over here at once. Kyo has become insane. Only you can calm him down." There was a period of silence then Hitoshi started to laugh. Tsubasha was very surprised at her reaction, but before she could do anything, Hitoshi started to speak,

"Why do you insist so much sensei? Why… WHY GODDAMN IT!"

"Because you're the only one who can stop him! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU IDIOT! Why… why don't you?" questioned Tsubasha as she collapsed onto the floor crying. Silence was still present on the phone and then Hitoshi hung up. Shigure slowly put the phone down and sat down beside Tsubasha who was holding up her free hand to her face so that Shigure couldn't see her tears. Shigure gently touched Tsubasha's arm. She lifted her tear drenched face from under her arm and said,

"She's not coming… she won't come."

(Tsubasha's dojo)

Hitoshi had put down the phone and was sitting next to it. Eventually, the tears she had been hiding came forth.

'Even if sensei wasn't lying what can I do to help him? I'm worthless… a worthless piece of trash,' thought Hitoshi curling into a ball.

"_You don't give yourself enough credit," _echoed a voice all around the room.

"Huh?" questioned Hitoshi as she uncurled from her ball.

"_You are the only one the cat will listen too. Please, get yourself up and go to meet him. Go to help him,"_ said the voice. Hitoshi stopped crying and said to herself,

"Although I might be like this, I want to see Kyo. I want to help him. I want to be with him!" exclaimed Hitoshi as she got up and ran towards the door with a smile on her face.

(back at Shigure's house)

It had been about an hour and Tsubasha's arm had now been wrapped with bandages. She was sitting in a corner with absolutely no expression in her face. Her eyes were emotionless, as if she was dead. Shigure could only stand by and watch her deteriorate.

"This family will die. They will all die by that monster's hand," whispered Tsubasha. Shigure's eyes widened with surprise and horror, but Tsubasha wasn't finished,

"And Hitoshi and I will join you."

"That's a load of garbage sensei," said Hitoshi at the doorway. She was covered in sweat and panting, but she was smiling with all of her heart.

"Hitoshi!" exclaimed Tsubasha. She forced herself up and ran to hug Hitoshi who ran towards her as well. They embraced happily, but Tsubasha pulled Hitoshi away and said,

"Kyo needs you, now more than ever, so go make me proud." Hitoshi smiled and ran through the hole that Kyo had made with Tsubasha and Shigure smiling after her.

(Kyo with his ugliness)

"I am all alone," whispered Kyo crunching down on all fours. He looked into a nearby pond and saw the twisted image of what was the true form of the cat monster; turning away, he started to punch a rock opening the wounds that had come from punching the wall. Suddenly, a gentle hand laid itself onto Kyo's gnarly, bloody hands. Kyo stopped and looked up at whom the hand belonged to… it was Hitoshi smiling gently at him. Kyo's eyes widened with sadness at first, but then he grew angry and dug his fingers into Hitoshi's middle and dragged it sharply across creating three deep bleeding cuts. After Hitoshi collapsed, Kyo took the opportunity to run deep into the woods away from Hitoshi. Hitoshi's head flicked up when she realized that Kyo was escaping. Flinching in pain, Hitoshi ran towards Kyo as fast as she could until she finally caught up with him. Kyo looked back and his eyes widened in fear as he increased his pace. Hitoshi was panting, but she increased her pace as well and yelled out to Kyo asking,

"Why are you doing this Kyo?" Kyo then suddenly jumped into the woods so that he could loose Hitoshi. She stopped for a minute and looked around for him until she heard some rustling to her right. She jumped to face it, but winced and gently placed her hand on her stomach and lifted it up. Her hand was covered in a thin layer of blood, like a bright red glove. She stared at the hand but wasn't paying attention to the fist that had come into contact with her face.

"Because no one understands me you whore!" screamed Kyo as he repeatedly punched Hitoshi. Hitoshi could only dodge the punches until she grabbed one of his hands and took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach. As Kyo grabbed his stomach Hitoshi staggered towards him with one hand on her slowly worsening stomach and one hand reaching out towards him saying,

"You don't let people understand you Kyo. You close yourself off and shut yourself down around people, but I understand what you're going through. I have a horrible being inside me as well."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH! DOES YOUR FORM SMELL LIKE 30 ROTTING PEOPLE? DOES YOUR FORM LOOK SO DEFORMED AND CROOKED? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" exclaimed Kyo as he smacked Hitoshi aside. Hitoshi sat up with hair all over her tear-stained face and put her hands up to her face covering it.

"I'm no help to him… nothing to him at all," whispered Hitoshi to herself.

"_Then let me help you Kawakami Hitoshi," _echoed a voice coming from nowhere.

"Help me? Is it to help Kyo?" questioned Hitoshi to the voice aloud.

"_Yes. It is to help him… are you sure you wish for me to help?" _questioned the voice cautiously.

"I will do anything… anything to help Kyo," whispered Hitoshi closing her eyes in prayer.

"_Very well." _ There was a blinding light that engulfed Hitoshi's injured body and managed to blind Kyo who was almost a mile away. When the light died down and when Kyo put down his hand, he saw a beautiful woman with pure white wings and long black hair and was put half up and half down, but there were little delicate curls on her head that seemed to be held together by an intricate chinese looking hair piece. Her dress was very simple, a shinobi-like outfit held together by a string rather than a knot and long floating chiffon-like sleeves, but it made her look heavenly. On her chest, there was an intricate tattoo, which was purple like her eyes that seemed to be almost emotionless. She descended down near Kyo almost walking on air and spoke in a perfect voice asking Kyo,

"_Please come with me and I will help you." _

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" exclaimed Kyo slapping the figure aside. The figure was now on the ground lying as if she were dead, but she broke the silence by saying,

"_Fine little cat. If this is the way you wish to act, then I can act like that as well." _She then disappeared. Kyo frantically searched for the woman, but no matter how much he tried to find the woman, he couldn't find any trace of her. Suddenly, he felt a giant surge of wind and when he looked up, the woman was hurtling towards him and getting ready to punch him in the face. Kyo couldn't react quickly enough thus the woman punched Kyo right in the face. Kyo collapsed onto the ground rubbing his face. When he looked up at the woman, he could see that she was going to kill him if he didn't cooperate, yet he got up and tried to punch her back, but the woman took his arm, put it behind his back and kicked him onto his stomach. Kyo plummeted down and gasped for air rapidly while the woman turned him onto his back. She placed her hand onto Kyo's forehead and mumbled some words under her breath with her eyes shut. Then she snapped her eyes open while an electric shock was delivered throughout Kyo's body. Kyo started to scream and howl while twitching and flailing. His eyes were wide with pain and he gave a final shriek until he fell unconscious.

(white noise)

Kyo opened his eyes and frantically got up. He looked around and saw nothing but white. White surrounded him, but he noticed that he wasn't in his true form. He looked at his hands and they were normal; he touched his face and felt no deformities or odd ears. He looked at his hands again and smiled in happiness, but his happiness turned to anger when he saw the woman who had knocked him out walking towards him from the white noise. He started to yell at her saying,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WALKING TO ME LIKE YOU'RE SOME INNOCENT PERSON? YOU STUPID BITCH! AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH HITOSHI? DAMNIT, WHERE IS SHE?"

The woman looked at him sadly and motioned for him to look behind him. Kyo refused until he heard a familiar voice, a voice that he had yearned for, for so long,

"Why don't you look behind you, you baka." Kyo's eyes widened in surprise and he swiveled around to find Hitoshi standing directly behind him. She was dressed in a white tube top and a white short skirt with a light see-through overlay that reached her ankles. Her eyes were as green as ever but even though she was smiling, there were clear tears welling up from her eyes. Kyo looked at her and ran towards her wanting to wrap his arms around her delicate body and embrace her with all the energy he had, but Hitoshi stopped him and looked into his eyes.

"Kyo, I'm here to help you right now," said Hitoshi gently. All of the joy and happiness had left Kyo at that moment. He yelled at her saying,

"CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CAN'T? NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME, I'VE BEEN THROWN OUT OF SOCIETY AND I DON'T BELONG ANYWHERE! YOU CAN'T HELP ME DAMNIT!" Kyo grabbed his head violently and knelt down and started to shake violently with tears. Hitoshi looked at him in pain, but she knelt down beside him and said to him gently,

"Kyo, would you look at my hands?" Kyo lifted his head up puzzled, but he took both of Hitoshi's hand and sat them on his lap looking at them.

"What's so special about them?" asked Kyo seeing nothing unusual. Hitoshi insisted again saying,

"Look harder." This time Kyo tried his hardest. At first he could see nothing but after a while, bloodstains started to appear on her hands. They grew worse and worse until Hitoshi's whole hands were caked in dry ancient blood. Under her fingernails was the substance as well and it didn't stop at her hands. It reached her arms and slowly it was reaching her shoulders. And the smell, the smell was horrible. It smelt like a decaying corpse that had just been ripped apart. Kyo looked at Hitoshi in pure horror as she smiled back at him very sadly.

"You see now? This is the blood of my ancestors. The demon inside me ripped them apart inside out and ate them alive with these hands," said Hitoshi softly as she held up her bloodstained hands to her face.

"These hands… killed so many… they…" Hitoshi couldn't finish her sentence. But she continued anyway.

"Kyo, I might not understand what you're exactly going through, but I do want to be there for you and right now I think you need someone, so please… let me be there for you even though I might not exactly know what you're going through, please accept me," spoke Hitoshi as she placed her bloodstained hand onto Kyo's cheek. Kyo was still in shock from seeing Hitoshi's hands, but now he was even more surprised. They stayed like that for a minute until Kyo looked up at her face and said,

"No, I can't." Hitoshi looked absolutely distraught.

"But I want to be there for you! I want to see you! I want to help you!" exclaimed Hitoshi as Kyo walked away from her. Kyo stopped in his tracks and bit his lip shaking madly.

"You'll only get hurt! Do you understand? I will hit you and you have to see that ugly piece of shit that is my true form!" screamed Kyo with his eyes wide open in fear. Hitoshi looked at the mess that had become Kyo and she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I don't care about that. I want to be there for you, I want to help you. The only way you would hurt me is if you refused to let me get close to you," said Hitoshi looking up sadly. Kyo stopped and looked at Hitoshi who was walking towards him with open arms. She stopped and smiled at him gently. Kyo then turned all of the way around and looked at her, she was still walking towards him but soon, Kyo started to run towards her. Hitoshi stood still and held her arms wide waiting for Kyo. When Kyo finally did reach her, he buried his face into her chest and shook violently with tears. Hitoshi closed her eyes and gently placed her hand on his orange mess of hair and softly asked,

"You just wanted someone to understand you for who were didn't you?" Kyo stopped sobbing and nodded his head still burying his head in Hitoshi's chest. Hitoshi sighed and patted his head again slowly kneeling down. Kyo followed her and lifted his head away from her chest to look at Hitoshi who was smiling at him.

"I think it's finally time for you to rest," said Hitoshi kissing Kyo's forehead. Kyo blushed for about a second, but soon his eyes closed and he collapsed onto Hitoshi's lap sleeping. Hitoshi kissed Kyo's head once more and then looked at Hinomi who spoke saying,

"_You do realize that you still cannot escape your fate right?" _

"Of course," replied Hitoshi, "but if I can help this family and put and end to the curse that plagues my family, then I will gladly do so." Hinomi smiled and told Hitoshi,

"_So pick up that little cat… this family's purpose has finally been fulfilled." _Hitoshi nodded and picked up the sleeping body of Kyo carrying it while following Hinomi out of the white noise.

(Shigure's house)

"So, that idiot cat transformed eh?" questioned Akito laying down next to the wreckage in Kyo's room. The whole family was in Shigure's house, but Shigure stood out, knelt down and nodded at Akito, almost annoyed, but he wasn't finished,

"But Hitoshi-chan is bringing him back." Akito whipped his head around and glared at Shigure and said,

"WHAT?" Shigure replied very calmly,

"Yes, she will bring him back."

"YOU MEAN THAT BITCH? YOU LET HER BACK INTO THIS HOUSE?" questioned Akito standing up quickly and storming over to Shigure glaring at him. Shigure stared back into his face and replied,

"Yes." Akito's face started to cringe and morph into a mess and he started to kick Shigure with all of his might.

"YOU LET THAT BITCH BACK INTO THIS FAMILY? YOU WILL DIE!" Shigure was sitting still, but he was still cringing when Akito kept on kicking him. Suddenly, someone grabbed Akito's leg and brought him onto the ground smashing his head. As Akito massaged his head and looked around for who had hurt him, he looked up and saw Tsubasha glaring at him and saying,

"Yes, my student will bring back Kyo, and don't you dare call her a bitch. The only person who's a bitch is you." The whole family was totally surprised at Tsubasha's actions, but no one did anything even though Akito was staring at all of them frantically and menacingly. Tsubasha handed Shigure her hand motioning him to get up. Shigure accepted her hand and got up as Tsubasha said,

"She will come and liberate this whole family." Just as soon as Tsubasha finished her statement, a figure walked through the door carrying Kyo. Tsubasha looked at the figure in awe and slowly said,

"Hinomi-sama?" The whole family looked at the radiant being in awe examining her wings and her unexplainable beauty. Hinomi smiled at Tsubasha and handed Kyo to her saying,

"_Would you take care of this little cat Tsubasha-san? And after that, please come to me, it is time for this family's burden to be finally removed." _Tsubasha nodded with tears of happiness in her eyes. She placed Kyo in Hitoshi's bed and ran back to Hinomi with all of the Sohma family's eyes on her back. She stood in front of Hinomi and shut her tear-drenched eyes. Hinomi placed her hand on top of Tsubasha's head and stood still for a while muttering something. As the chanting intensified, a light shone out of Tsubasha which eventually blinded everyone except Hinomi. As soon as the light faded away, Tsubasha had a totally different dress on made up from a tube top and a skirt with a light floating piece of cloth that acted as a dress draped over her tube top and skirt with little folds all over the place. Shigure looked at Tsubasha in awe and started to blush a little, but Tsubasha wasn't paying attention. She was standing beside Hinomi looking at Akito as thought he was a piece of dirt. Akito looked up at the duo with absolutely no fear, instead, he seemed to almost be ridiculing them. Hinomi grabbed Akito's head by his hair and yanked his head back to get a better look at his face.

"_Tsubasha-san, are you sure that this pathetic individual is the leader of the Sohma family?" _Tsubasha replied back very coldly,

"Yes, this individual is holding all of the pain of this family." Hinomi looked back at Akito in utter disgust.

"_He is not worth such a burden. All he seeks is pity while the rest of the family suffers… he isn't worth anything," _said Hinomi utterly disgusted by Akito. Although Akito seemed as though he didn't care, his eyes widened in sadness and pain. Hinomi then let go of Akito and started to chant something again. Tsubasha this time followed in Hinomi's footsteps chanting along with her. As time progressed, a bright ball appeared out of Akito's chest. Along with Akito, all of the members of Sohma family that had curses had bright balls peeking out of their chests. Akito looked at it in amazement but didn't touch it or do anything to it except stare at it. Finally, the balls of light had fully appeared from all of the Sohmas'. Each of them was staring at them totally awestruck. Inside each of these balls, there were the animals of the zodiac, the dog, snake, monkey, e.t.c, but for Akito, there was an old man, who looked very sickly and was barely standing up. Hinomi and Tsubasha looked at each other in happiness but they seemed to be exhausted.

"_Now, the true fight Tsubasha-san." _Tsubasha looked at Hinomi and nodded at her as though she was signaling her to start. Slowly, both of them started to place their hands to cover the ball of light. As soon as they covered the light, the animals as well as the old man started to struggle, but Hinomi and Tsubasha continued to squeeze the spheres. Eventually, the animals stopped struggling and started to attack. Their eyes had grown red and they were biting and scratching and punching outside of their sphere. The family was staring at the animals but then moved to Hinomi and Tsubasha. Both of them were covered with bruises and scratches from the animals that were biting and scratching them. Although the scratches were deep and the biting painful, they continued until there was a bring beam emitted from the sphere that belonged to Akito. The thing inside the sphere was no longer an old man, it was a demon and it had shot something directly through Tsubasha's stomach. The demon laughed as it watched Tsubasha choke in pain. Although she had to use one hand to cover the wound on her stomach and although she was constantly coughing up blood, she continued to place her free hand over the sphere. Shigure was looking at Tsubasha looking very worried, but somehow, he knew that he couldn't come near her. Suddenly, Tsubasha cried out,

"HITOSHI! HELP US! ONLY YOU CAN TRULY FREE THIS FAMILY!" Tsubasha, who was exhausted waited for a minute still enduring the blows of all of the spirits of the animals, let go of her hand from the sphere and collapsed onto the ground. Shigure ran towards the slowly dying body of Tsubasha but someone had already gotten ahead of her. A hand appeared beside Tsubasha. She looked at it and slowly grabbed it and was pulled up.

"I'm sorry sensei," said the person. Tsubasha looked at the person in amazement, although it seemed as if Hinomi was standing next to her, but indefinitely, it was Hitoshi smiling at her with bruises all over her body.

"Let's get rid of this curse… all three of us." Tsubasha smiled with pure happiness and placed both of her bloodstained hands over the sphere along with Hitoshi's. The animals started to struggle again, but this time much harder. They seemed to be biting harder and scratching and kicking as much as they could, even the demon was firing beams of light everywhere, but neither of them gave up. Finally, each of the beings in the sphere gave out a large last effort to release themselves from Tsubasha and Hitoshi, but they all failed, but in Akito's sphere, the demon gave out a frightfully large blast of light that engulfed both Tsubasha and Hitoshi, but both of them let out a large scream and crushed the ball out of existence. After, the ball vanished, so did the light and it's damage was revealed. Both Hitoshi and Tsubasha were severely damaged (Hitoshi is now back in her normal body), but Hitoshi was defiantly much more hurt than Tsubasha. Hitoshi was breathing very heavily and every time she breathed out, droplets of blood came out of her mouth. There were severe gashes from her fight with Kyo and this fight had just deepened the wounds. There were bruises, gashes and cuts all over her body, but she still managed to talk to Tsubasha saying,

"We've done it sensei, we've finally done it." Tsubasha was crying now, not from the pain of her wounds, but from the pain of watching her student die.

"Yes, we've finally done it. You've been wonderful, my student," said Tsubasha as she embraced Hitoshi. Hitoshi could only lay limply as Tsubasha grasped her student tightly. Then Hitoshi asked Tsubasha,

"Hey, sensei, could you lay me down? I'm really tired." By now, even the whole Sohma was in tears although they still stayed far away (not including Akito cause he's evil). Tsubasha bit her lip trying to control her tears but she nodded anyway. Slowly, she laid Hitoshi down on her back. Hitoshi then placed her hand over her stomach and looked at Tsubasha, who was crying, Shigure had joined her and was squatting next to her crying as well.

"Oh please you two, stop it, I'm fine," said Hitoshi softly but with much enthusiasm.

"How can you be fine? You're dying in front of me!" exclaimed Tsubasha as she buried her head in Shigure's yukata.

"But I'm dying now because we freed both of our families didn't we?" replied Hitoshi smiling gently at Tsubasha. Tsubasha looked at Hitoshi amazed at her bravery.

"I didn't die because that demon ate me alive sensei, we've won sensei! We beat it, we finally beat it and that's all that matters sensei, that's all that matters…" said Hitoshi as she slowly got quieter. Finally, Kisa and Momiji jumped out of the crowd and flocked themselves around Hitoshi. Kisa started crying and held Hitoshi's hand begging her,

"Please stay with us Hitoshi-san! Please don't leave us!" Hitoshi looked at Kisa and grasped her hand asking,

"Then you forgive me for hiding that scary person for such a long time Kisa-chan?" Kisa nodded violently but then buried her tear-stained face into Hitoshi's arm. Then Momiji came up crying as well and said,

"You forgot to hug me Hitoshi-chan… you forgot…" Hitoshi smiled and said,

"Remind me when we see each other again okay?" Momiji nodded as well and walked away, crying and taking Kisa along with him. Hitoshi looked at the whole family and at Tsubasha and started to cry. She then looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes and said,

"I'm so happy… so happy." Slowly, her chest stopped rising up and down and eventually, the bloody mist from her mouth stopped, but she still was smiling, a smile that could last eons.

Author's Note

Aaaah… Yuki is finally done with this chapter! Sorry you guys, I've been really busy and I lost my ideas. Well, I'm sure you all expected this, this was a last minute decision, so now the sequel is really important, so read it you mean people! Oh yeah, I'm supposed to talk about Kyo and Momiji next… well, Kyo's cool although I wish he would stop hiding his personality so much, it gets me aggravated and Momiji is just stupid. He annoys me… done and done. Soo… nothing else, I might get another chapter out, but don't get your hopes up, I'm gonna try really hard though, so hold your meanness, but please R&R! Man, I need to know what you guys think about this story!


	14. Remembrance

I'm back with the final chapter of Hato in a Fruits Basket. : trumpets sounding in background: Well, I can tell you all it's been much fun making up this story and I'm so glad that so many people enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed sharing this story that I've had in my mind for years, so please, sit back, relax and read the last chapter before the spanking new sequel!

Chapter 14: Remembrance

It took a while for the Sohma family to realize that Hitoshi had died, but when they did, each one of them was in tears. They looked at the bruised and damaged body of Hitoshi and tears erupted out from their eyes. Each of them touched Hitoshi's face and cried over it splashing her calm smiling face with tears. Tsubasha was kneeling beside her student huddled into a ball and grabbing her hair as though she was suffering from a great pain. When she lifted her head up, her face was drenched with tears and even thought her body was injured as well, she refused to get up and wash her wounds, she stayed beside her student looking at the body and wishing that Hitoshi would get up and smile saying,

"Just kidding!" but that never happened. After a day of staying beside Hitoshi, Tsubasha finally got up and allowed Shigure to treat her injuries. By now, her tears had dried out and her face was grief-stricken. Her eyes had lost their emotion and her face was stained from the tears. Shigure could only look in agony as he wrapped bandages around Tsubasha's wounds. Finally Shigure asked Tsubasha a question,

"How long had you known Hitoshi-chan?" Tsubasha looked at him with sorrow in her eyes, but she slowly calmed down.

"When she was about six. This was after her mother and father died. She was a strong person, she hadn't cried once around me about her parents. Sometimes, I felt that she was hiding so much pain, but she assured me that she was fine… but when I came to see my student here, I could see the pain was finally exposed, but she became happier here. I had never seen a true smile on her face until I came here and saw her here… it was wondrous," said Tsubasha looking to the side and smiling sadly. Shigure nodded and answered back to Tsubasha,

"Kyo definitely was happier when Hitoshi-chan was around. Since he failed his last year in high school, he's been a wreck, absolutely showing no emotion except anger and when Yuki and Tohru-kun left, it became worse, but with Hitoshi-chan, he smiled again, how are we to tell Kyo about this?" Tsubasha stopped smiling and looked down,

"I have no idea."

(in Hitoshi's old room)

Kyo had finally woken up. He was slightly sore from the battle against Hinomi but he was fine altogether. He got up out of bed expecting to hear Hitoshi cooking and Shigure getting beat up because he was leering at Tsubasha in an odd manner, but instead he heard utter silence. The Sohma family had left to their respective houses including Akito who had left to the main house. The whole house had been cleaned as thought nothing had happened until Kyo advanced onto the living room. The living room had blood splattered all over it from both Tsubasha and Hitoshi (you know, they lost a lot of blood when that demon thing blasted them with the light) and there was a white sheet covering something in the middle of the room (the Sohma family covered Hitoshi with a white sheet until they had found a proper burial ground for her, out of respect if you will). Kyo slowly advanced onto the sheet frightened yet curious of what he was going to find out, but he flung the sheet away from the object and found Hitoshi beat up and dead. As the sheet fell to the ground, Kyo's eyes grew blank with horror. Suddenly, out of anger, he got up and ran towards Shigure's room where Shigure was still bandaging Tsubasha and he yelled at him asking,

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HITOSHI? IS THAT HER IN THE LIVING ROOM? WHAT HAPPENED DAMNIT!" Shigure and Tsubasha looked at each other sadly and then Tsubasha got up and moved to Kyo saying,

"Yes, that person in the living room was Hitoshi-chan." Kyo's eyes grew blank with horror yet again and he spoke out frantically,

"No! That can't be true! I saw her! She was helping me and now this? What caused this?" Tsubasha looked down trying to control her tears and replied in a very shaky voice,

"She died while freeing the Sohma family and the Kawakami family of their curses." Kyo collapsed to the ground and murmured,

"She's dead? She died because of the Sohma curse? She died because of me?" Tsubasha looked at Kyo distraught and replied,

"No no! She didn't die because of you! She died because the curse on this family was too strong, you had no part in it."

"But she died because I was one of the people cursed right?" questioned Kyo.

"No no! She didn't die because of that…" replied Tsubasha with her voice getting quieter.

"Yes she did, she died because our family's curse was too strong right? Well, I am part of this family, so I've killed her," said Kyo.

"She didn't die because of you damnit!" yelled Tsubasha at the top of her lungs. The room was filled with silence for a minute until Tsubasha spoke up again saying,

"Kyo-san, listen to me, she fulfilled her purpose, she's done what she came to do, I could see her happiness from her smile. That was a true smile, she wasn't sad that she was dying, she was happy that she had died freeing the people she loved from a curse that had troubled them for centuries, she was happy that she could be the person to free them from the burden." Kyo by now had broken into tears and was crying into Tsubasha's coat. Tsubasha gently patted Kyo with tears in her eyes but eventually lifted his head up and told him,

"Hey, why don't you go see her off? She gets buried this evening." Kyo controlled his impulse to cry and nodded quietly. He then quickly went back to the living room and sat beside Hitoshi. For a while, all he did was stare at her, but gently, he lifted a shaking hand to her cheek and gently placed it there. For a while, he was happy with that, but soon, he shifted his hand to her waist and lifted her up and gave her a large hug. Kyo silently cried on her shoulder as he tightened the grip around her.

"Why did you have to go?" question Kyo silently even though he knew that her smiling lips wouldn't move to give him the answer. Slowly, he put her down and stared at her face sadly brushing the hair away.

"Why did you have to leave me hear all alone Hitoshi… why?" questioned Kyo as he kissed her forehead.

(limbo)

Hitoshi was walking next to Hinomi for what seemed to be a long time to her but to Hinomi, it seemed like this was a daily journey for her. As Hitoshi continued, she could see someone coming out the fog (apparently, limbo is really foggy, near heaven). As she concentrated, her eyes widened in happiness as she gasped,

"Mother!" Just as true as Hitoshi's outburst, a middle-aged woman walked out of the fog smiling gently. She looked exactly like Hitoshi except her hair was shorter and her eyes a deep brown. Then the woman whispered,

"My Hitoshi, I've missed you so much." Hitoshi rushed towards her mother and hugged her tightly. Her mother hugged her back, crying into Hitoshi's dark black hair. With much difficulty, they pulled away from each other and looked at each other's faces.

"My Hitoshi, I didn't expect to see you this young, what happened?" questioned Hitoshi's mother. Hitoshi looked to her right sadly but still seemed to smile as she said,

"I've freed this family of the curse mother." Her mother looked at her happily and smiled brightly, but Hitoshi only gave back a small smile. Hinomi seemed to notice this and tapped on Hitoshi's shoulder asking,

"_Do you wish to see the Sohma residence once more?" _Hitoshi's face lit up with happiness as she nodded violently. Hinomi laughed and pushed away the fog with her hand. As soon as Hinomi completely cleared away the fog, Hitoshi saw her body and Kyo sitting beside it. Hitoshi could only look at him in sorrow as he begged the dead body to come back to life. Hinomi motioned Hitoshi to go down to the image of sorrow and she did without any waiting. In a matter of seconds she was sitting beside Kyo in traditional Japanese style and smiling at him. She looked at Kyo's tearstained face in utter sorrow as Kyo was talking to Hitoshi's body as though it would come back to life. Hitoshi started to bite her lip as she let the tears flow steadily from the corner of her eyes. She reached for Kyo's face and tried to wipe away his tears, but her finger wasn't able to touch him. She heard him cry out her name in pain and saw him grasp her dead body tightly and heard his wish for her to be with him once more. Hitoshi looked at him in pain and whispered to him even though he wouldn't hear it,

"I can't come back Kyo. I'm sorry, but I'm never gonna come back." She cradled his face in her hand even though she couldn't feel the tears he was crying and then she tried to hug him but without any success. Then, she stood up, wiped away her tears and went back up to where Hinomi and her mother were. Hitoshi smiled at them both and said,

"I'm ready." Hinomi looked at her sadly and said,

"_No you aren't dear." _Hitoshi looked at Hinomi absolutely distressed and replied,

"Of course I am! I'm finished! I'm done with what I've come down on this earth for! There's no need for me to exist anymore!"

"_But there is," _replied Hinomi as she looked at Hitoshi and then Kyo. Then her mother came and placed her hands on Hitoshi's shoulders and spoke to her saying,

"I can see that this boy means a lot to you and it would be very selfish of me to take him away from me. I've been waiting a long time and seeing your face will make the wait worth it. Please, go down to him. He needs you as you need him." Hitoshi looked at her mother's face in surprise as her mother's hands moved towards Hitoshi's cheek.

"You are capable of making your own decisions and making your own destiny, so I give you the option. Plot your own destiny and decide," said Hitoshi's mother as she stepped away from her daughter and stood beside Hinomi. Hitoshi looked at both of them with a sad smile, but she looked at Kyo and lingered on him for a while until she said,

"Hinomi-san, mother, I'm going to him. I wanna be by his side." Hitoshi looked sadly at both Hinomi and her mother. She waved to both of them a goodbye and turned to face Kyo. She smiled gently and jumped to meet her body. She gently lowered herself into the body, all the while, smiling at Kyo, Hinomi and her mother.

(back in the Shigure house living room thing)

By now, it was almost time for Hitoshi's body to be taken away for burial and Kyo was still sitting beside it weeping into it and embracing it. Tsubasha and Shigure looked at the grief-stricken Kyo sadly and pried him away from Hitoshi, but Kyo fought back and was back at Hitoshi's side once more, but it looked like he was getting ready to give up.

"Hey, Hitoshi," said Kyo as he placed his head on Hitoshi's chest as though he was listening to a heart beat, "I've always wanted to tell you something." Kyo closed his tear filled eyes and let the tears drop onto Hitoshi's body. He was about to say something, but he stopped cold in his tracks. His eyes widened and he grabbed Hitoshi's body and brought her chest closer to his ear.

"She's got a heartbeat… SHE'S GOT A HEARTBEAT!" exclaimed Kyo happily. Tsubasha and Shigure looked as if God blessed them. They rushed to Hitoshi's side as Kyo listened to Hitoshi's heartbeat get stronger and stronger by the second. Kyo was clasping Hitoshi's body tightly listening closer and closer to hear the beat better and he was smiling brightly all throughout this. Suddenly, a voice came into the picture that said,

" God Kyo, you pervert." Kyo released his grip from Hitoshi and looked at where the voice came from. Hitoshi's body was sitting up straight and Hitoshi's body was smiling back at Kyo with her bright green eyes as she said,

"Hey." Tsubasha and Shigure pounced onto Hitoshi hugging her tightly and covering her face (minus the lips) with kisses. Kyo just stood behind and watched Hitoshi's face gleam with happiness. After Tsubasha and Shigure stepped out of the room (to leave Hitoshi alone with Kyo ) leaving Hitoshi alone with Kyo. Kyo looked at Hitoshi who was now examining her wounds (no magic healing in this situation, another note, Kyo is sitting far away from Hitoshi) but he slowly started to go closer towards her. Eventually, he was beside Hitoshi and he managed to stammer out,

"Th, Th.. thanks, for saving the whole family, and freeing the whole family from the whole curse thing." Hitoshi looked at him and replied while smiling,

"No problem. Besides, it was my duty."

"But you didn't have to go and die like that," replied Kyo very darkly.

"Huh?" replied Hitoshi obviously not paying attention to Kyo.

"I said you didn't have to go die, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE DAMNIT!" yelled Kyo looking at Hitoshi very fiercely.

"I'm back now, it's all ok. I'm not going anywhere," said Hitoshi looking at Kyo reassuringly.

"Then let me do this Hitoshi," said Kyo grabbing Hitoshi's hands. Hitoshi blushed a little but she concentrated on what Kyo was saying although her cheeks got redder and redder by the minute.

"When you helped me get over that monster, I had hurt you so much," said Kyo looking down, very ashamed of himself.

"But…" interrupted Hitoshi looking desperate and flustered. Suddenly, Kyo moved his finger towards Hitoshi's mouth to silence her,

"Let me finish, please," said Kyo as he smiled at her. Hitoshi blushed yet again and nodded.

"I had caused you so much pain and I didn't want to cause you any more by associating myself with you, so I pushed you away, but you kept on coming and you insisted and you helped me and I would like to thank you for that," said Kyo looking at Hitoshi and smiling. Hitoshi blushed and looked to the side, nodding. Kyo continued,

"But when I found out you had died, it was like my heart had been ripped out. You meant so much to me, I couldn't possibly live with it, but I didn't understand why. Then finally, it dawned on me, I was so stupid… it was because, Hitoshi, I love you," said Kyo as he moved his hand up to her cheek. Hitoshi looked utterly astonished as Kyo smiled at her.

"Sorry," said Kyo roughly as he turned the other direction removing his hand from Hitoshi's face.

"I knew I should've just shut up, sorry," said Kyo looking to the ground and blushing.

"Please don't be," said Hitoshi blushing madly and trying to comfort Kyo, "because, I love you too," said Hitoshi finishing her sentence and looking at the ground turning as red as a tomato. Kyo turned to face her blushing madly as well and questioned shyly

"Really?" Hitoshi nodded happily,

"I couldn't bear to be without you. It was so hard, and it was because I loved you, I love you so much." Hitoshi then embraced Kyo tightly. At first, Kyo was a little taken aback, but he returned the embrace holding her tightly. After they let go of each other, Hitoshi got up and said brightly,

"Well, I need to treat these wounds before I die again!" But as soon she got up, Kyo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the ground pinning her down.

"I've been able to control myself for a long time now, but now, I don't think I'm going to be able to," said Kyo as he began kissing her forehead, and advancing downward to her lips. When he reached her lips, he gently pressed his lips onto hers, but soon, the kiss got deeper. They both embraced each other for a long time kissing deeper and deeper by the second, but suddenly both Kyo and Hitoshi stopped. They both formed sweatdrops on their heads as they turned to the corner and found Shigure and Tsubasha videotaping what their every move was. Kyo asked Shigure,

"What are you doing?" Then Shigure answered still looking through the camera lens with Tsubasha,

"We're getting more info for my next romance novel… keep it coming Kyo!" Kyo looked at Hitoshi smiling with much difficulty (btw, Hitoshi is trying hard to keep a happy face as well) and asked her,

"Shall we kill them?" Hitoshi then stopped trying to act nice and grinned menacingly at Shigure and Tsubasha and said,

"With pleasure." And with that, Kyo and Hitoshi ran towards Shigure and Tsubasha throwing anything that came to their hands at both Shigure and Tsubasha.

THE END

Author's Note

Well, well, this story is finally done. But remember, this is only the first part… I'm making a sequel! Read it if you like this story! I know I was supposed to say something else, but I don't feel like it. Mata ne :waves madly:

YukiMatsuzaka


End file.
